MY BABY
by Freedom Alliance
Summary: Gackt tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Hideto di jalan menuju rumah sakit. Merekapun berjalan bersama menjenguk Himawari. / Maukah kau makan malam di rumahku? / Aku tidak sabar mencicipi masakan buatanmu. / Gackt. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. / ..Shonen-ai/Yaoi.. GacktxHyde ..Don't Like Don't Read! R 'n R please..CHAPTER 8 UPDATED!
1. Part 1

**_A Misc. Plays/Musical Fanfiction.._**

**Freedom Street Alliance (FSA), present..  
><strong>

**My Baby..**

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Drama, romance, comedy, SHONEN-AI, YAOI

**Disclaimer:** L'Arc~En~Ciel milik Ki/oon Records

GACKT milik Nippon Crown dan Avex Trax

**Warning:** Gaje, gak nyambung, dsb hihihihi ^o^V

**Insert Song:** "Good Luck My Way" dan "BLESS" by L'arc~en~ciel

**Pairing:** Gackt Camui x Hyde Laruku (GakuHai)

**Author:** **Minoru_666**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hai…hai…aku baru pertama kali membuat fanfic so bisa dibilang pemula hihihihi… Maaf klu cerita nya ng-bosenin, aneh, geje ato ga nyambung wkwkwkwkwk XD_

_Maka dari itu aku butuh saran atau kritik yang membangun dr kalian tentang cerita ini yah.. Dan selain itu review dr kalian jg menentukan bakal di lanjutin ato ga ff ini. Okeh ga perlu nunggu lama, langsung cekidot yah :-*_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Pertemuan dua insan manusia Hyde Laruku dan Gackt. Sejalan dengan pertemanan mereka, tumbuh perasaan cinta di hati mereka masing-masing. Sayangnya mereka selalu menyangkal perasaan mereka, setiap hari mereka bertengkar, dan bersikap jaim. Mungkin tuhan geram melihat tingkah mereka akhirnya Tuhan berkehendak lain, mereka diberikan cobaan dan cobaan itu adalah menjadikan mereka sebagai orang tua angkat seorang bayi!

Apakah dengan cobaan itu mampu mempersatukan mereka? Mari kita cekidot sama-sama.

.

.

**MY BABY: PART 1**

* * *

><p>Sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua dengan pepohonan rindang tumbuh di halaman kecil depan rumah. Pepohonan itu membuat tempat itu menjadi rindang. Di rumah bercat biru langit itu tinggallah seorang <em>dansei<em> (laki-laki) berumur 20 tahun. Meskipun matahari telah berada di puncaknya dia tetap berada di tempat tidur. Dia asyik tidur karena kelelahan, gara-gara kemarin malam dia harus kerja dan kebetulan juga lembur.

_**Kriinggg….Kriiingggg…Kringggg…..**_

Terdengar nada panggilan masuk dari handphonenya. Lama tidak diangkat oleh pemiliknya sehingga panggilan pertama terputus namun panggilan ke dua.

_**Kriinggg…Kriiinggg…Kriinggg….**_

_Berisik sekali.._

Hideto pun membuka matanya dengan terpaksa, karena rasa ngantuk masih dia rasakan. Tangan putihnya meraba-meraba tempat tidurnya, mencari dan mengambil handphone yang sedari tadi terus bordering. Setalah lama berdering akhirnya…

"Hoaeemmm…mmhh.. Moshi moshi..," sapa Hideto dengan nada yang masih mengantuk sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya.

"_Hiideetttooooo….! Lama sekali angkat telfonnya!_" suara teriakkan di seberang sana.

Otomatis Hideto kaget dan menjauhkan sedikit handphonenya dari telinganya.

"Gomen ne.. aahh.."

Dia melihat sejenak nama penelpon tadi dari layar handphonenya. Dan rupanya Tetsu, teman satu band yang bernama Jerusalem's rod.

"Tetsu-kun…? Ada apa tumben sekali pagi-pagi kamu menelfon?" tanya Hideto.

"_Apaaa…? Pagi katamu? Sebaiknya kamu segera bangun dari tempat tidur, buka jendela kamar, dan lihat jam berapa sekarang!"_ balas Tetsu sedikit kesal.

Hideto pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya tapi masih dalam posisi duduk, dan melihat jam di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 12.00 PM.

"Aiishhh.. Ck! " Hideto sedikit kesal karena dia bangun kesiangan.

"_Sudah sadar?_"

"Hehe.."

"_Ada pekerjaan, mau tidak?_"

"Apa?"

"_Kamu mau ikut show di Café 666?_"

"Ta… Bukannya band kita sudah bubar seminggu yang lalu?" jawab Hideto sedikit kebingungan, karena baru saja band itu bubar dan membernya sudah sibuk dengan kesibukan baru mereka.

"_Aiissshhh… Tenang saja Hideto, aku sudah mengajak mereka jauh-jauh hari dan syukurlah mereka mau manggung lagi_."

Jawaban dari Tetsu membuat lega hati Hideto.

"Ahh… baiklah kalau begitu. Lalu kapan kita manggung?"

"_Nanti malam, kamu harus bersiap-siap dari sekarang yah…"_

"Siap Bos! "

"_Ck…semangat sekali kau. Baiklah jangan lupa jam 7 malam kita harus sudah berkumpul di kafe tadi, karena kita akan tampil jam 8, mengerti?_"

"Siiipp…!"

**Piippp..!**

Suara yang mengakhiri obrolan antar teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Meskipun baru seminggu tetapi rasa kangen ke teman-teman sewaktu band tersebut masih terbentuk. Yah..siapa lagi kalau bukan Tetsu, Ken, dan Yukihiro. Tetsu seorang bassis, Ken seorang gitaris, dan Yukihiro adalah drumer.

Tanpa menunggu lama Hideto bangkit dari tempat tidur queen sizenya dan segera mandi, karena dia berencana membeli bahan makan untuk besok dan sarapan hari ini. Beberapa menit selesai mandi, dia bersiap-siap. Dia memakai T-shirt biru dongker lengan panjang dengan kerah tipe Sabrina (sedikit lebar pada bagian pundak) sedikit mengekspos leher jenjangnya yang berwarna putih bersih. Gelang metal style pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, kalung berantai yang bertumpuk dengan berbagai model. Sedangkan pada bagian bawahnya dia memakai celana panjang skinny jeans hitam. Tidak lupa diberi aksesoris rantai kecil sebagai tambahan, dan sepasang sepatu _boots_ ala _rider moge_ turut menambah nilai plus style hari ini. Dirasa sudah cukup rapi, akhirnya dia keluar dari rumahnya,

Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena..

_Ahhh…! Aku lupa sesuatu!_

Hideto kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan segera mengambil topi hitam kesayangannya yang tergeletak di atas lemari pakaiannya. Dan langsung dipakainya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah dengan mantab dan gembira, Yah.. memang sudah sifatnya sebagai orang yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat.

**.**

.

.

_"..Utsuriyuku sekai no katasumi de kimi ni aeterurashii_  
><em>Afuresona omoi wo kotoba ni dekinakattayo<em>  
><em>Itsukamata aetara motto umaku tsutaerarerukana<em>  
><em>GOOD LUCK MY WAY hohoemi kakete<em>

_Massugu ni kakedasu harewataru aozora ga mabushii_  
><em>Oikaze ni aorare atarashii tabi ga hajimaru<em>  
><em>Itsukamata aeruyo furikaerazuni asu he mukauyo<em>  
><em>GOOD LUCK MY WAY SMILE AT ME<em>

_Utsuriyuku sekai no katasumi de kimi ni aeterurashii_  
><em>Afuresona omoiwo kotoba ni dekinakattayo<em>  
><em>Itsukamata aetara motto umaku tsutaerarerukana<em>  
><em>Harukana niji wo koete<em>  
><em>GOOD LUCK MY WAY shinjiru michi he.."<em> **("Good Luck My Way" by L'Arc~En~Ciel)**

Hideto berjalan sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui headset dari Ipod-nya. Lagu yang dibawakan Laruku itu ikut menghiasi perasaan senangnya kali ini. Dengan asyiknya dia melihat-lihat suasana kota, sesekali dia melihat ke arah jalan raya banyak kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalan tersebut. Tak ada yang berbeda dengan suasana seperti itu, tapi karena pengaruh suasana hatinyalah membuat segalanya indah dan bersemangat. Tidak salah dan tidak bukan disebabkan nanti malam dia akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya lagi.

"Brughhttt….!"

Tak sengaja Hideto menabrak _dansei_ (laki-laki) yang berjalan dari arah berlawan. Tubuh Hideto terdorong ke belakang dan terjatuh akibat tubrukan cukup kuat. Tubuh Hideto jatuh membentur lantai dengan cukup keras.

"Aarrghhtttt…ssshhh… Gomen nasai, saya tidak sengaja."

Cepat-cepat dia meminta maaf kepada orang yang ditabraknya tadi. Padahal posisinya sendiri masih tersungkur. Diapun berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh seraya membersihkan pakaiannya dari kotoran atau debu yang menempel. Sesekali dia mengerang karena sedikit kesakitan akibat jatuh tadi. Sedangkan _dansei_ yang Hideto tabrak hanya merapikan kembali pakaiannya namun belum mengucapkan apa-apa kepada Hideto.

"Hounto ni gomen nasai," ucap Hideto kali ini dalam posisi membungkuk seperti kebiasaan orang Jepang pada umumnya.

"Ck…! Lain kali berhati-hati kalau berjalan," tegur _dansei_ itu dengan suaranya yang nge-bass, manly.

Jelas sekali _dansei_ itu kesal dengan ulah Hideto dari nada bicara yang digunakannya. Hideto menjadi semakin merasa malu dan bersalah.

"Sekali lagi, hounto ni gomen nasai. Saya tidak sengaja, gomen."

Posisi yang masih sama, tetap membungkuk serta berharap orang itu mau memaafkannya.

_Kasihan juga kalau dibiarkan. Lagipula sepertinya di tulus meminta maaf._

"Baiklah..kumaafkan," akhirnya _dansei_ itu memaafkannya.

Mungkin karena ketakutan Hideto tetap dalam posisi sikap minta maaf. Hal itu membuat _dansei_ (laki-laki) yang ditabraknya bingung dan menganggap aneh pemuda di depannya.

"Heiii…anak muda, sampai kapan kau akan membungkuk seperti itu?"

"Eh?"

Sontak mendengar perkataan tersebut Hideto segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat _dansei_ yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia. Kedua mata Hideto terbelalak melihat _dansei_ itu. Baru kali ini dia melihat _dansei_ yang fashionable. Kulitnya putih seputih salju, memakai kaos hitam berkerah V, dan jaket krem lengan tiga perempat pada bagian luarnya. Rambutnya hitam pendek sedikit berantakan seperti rambut L dengan poni sedikit menutupi dahinya. _Soft lens_ abu-abu muda pada kedua matanya, menghiasi bentuk matanya yang menurut Hideto sangat indah..

"Whooaaaa..~ Keren sekali..," guman Hideto masih menatap _fashion style_ orang itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki karena merasa takjub.

Pria di depan Hideto mulai bingung ada apa dengan _dansei_ yang lebih pendek darinya dan umurnya sepertinya lebih muda darinya itu. Sesekali dia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan di depan wajah Hideto dengan tujuan menyadarkannya.

"Oi..oi.."

"Ahh…! Sumimasen!"

Akhirnya Hideto tersadar juga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?" tanya _dansei_ tampan itu.

"A, aku tidak apa-apa. Lihat aku baik-baik saja."

Dengan polosnya Hideto menirukan gerakan binaragawan, padahal tubuhnya tidak kekar seperti binaraga. Melihat tingkah aneh laki-laki di depannya, _dansei_ tampan itu hanya tersenyum nyengir-nyengir aneh.

"Hai'..hai'..aku mengerti. Tapi hentikan gerakan konyolmu itu," perintah _dansei_ itu menghentikan gerakan aneh Hideto karena malu dilihat orang sekitar.

Hideto menurut, dia menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ne.."

Hideto tertunduk malu sambil meremas-remas tangannya sendiri.

"Hm.. Arigatou gozaimasu, sudah memaafkan saya," ucap Hideto pada _dansei_ tampan itu_**.**_

"Doo itashimashite," jawab _dansei_ itu seraya melihat jam tangan bermerk yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya**_. _**"Ahhh..maaf, saya harus pergi."

"Oh ya! Jangan lupa perhatikan langkahmu, jangan sampai menabrak lagi," pesan _dansei_ itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hideto.

Hideto hanya menatap kepergian _dansei_ itu. Cukup lama menatap punggung _dansei_ tadi yang berjalan agak terburu-buru. Tiba-tiba dia tersadar.

"Aku kan mau belanja. Hah sial, aku jadi lupa," gerutu Hideto.

Hideto melanjutkan jalannya.

"Sret!"

"Eh? Rasanya aku menginjak sesuatu?"

Hideto berhenti berjalan. Dilihatnya sesuatu yang ada di bawah kakinya, sebuah dompet kulit berwarna coklat tua. Disingkirkannya kakinya dari dompet itu. Diapun membungkuk dan mengambilnya.

_Punya siapa ya?_

Dibukanya dompet itu. Kedua mata Hideto membulat sempurna melihat kartu identitas yang tersemat di dompet itu. Pemilik dompet itu adalah milik _dansei_ yang dia tabrak! Namanya Gackt Camui.

_Namanya..Gakuto Kamui?_ (ejaan bahasa Jepang)

Tanpa pikir panjang diapun segera berlari mengejar _dansei_ itu. Dia terus berlari sampai di suatu perempatan yang ramai. Dia berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya yang semula memburu. Sesekali dia mengelap dahinya dengan punggung tangannya yang berkeringat. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Lihat ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menemukan pemilik dompet tersebut. Tapi semua itu nihil, Hideto kehilangan jejaknya.

_Sial! Sepertinya jalannya cepat juga. Ya sudahlah..bisa kukembalikan besok atau lusa_.

.

.

*** Minoru_666 ***

.

.

Matahari telah terbenam pertanda bahwa malam telah datang. Hideto termenung di balkon kamarnya di lantai dua. Dia masih ingat betul bahwa nanti jam 7 berkumpul di Café 666 atau orang-orang lebih mengenal sebagai Café 'Roku..roku..roku..'. _Dansei_ mungil dan cantik itu (ukuran untuk seorang _dansei_) telah menyiapkan segalanya, mulai dari pakaian dan gitar kesayangannya. Segeralah dia berangkat karena Hideto tidak mau teman-temannya menunggu.

Bus yang dinaiki Hideto terjebak macet. Kalau seperti ini dia sudah bisa dipastikan akan datang terlambat, karena macetnya sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit. Akhirnya Hideto keluar dari bus yang dinaikinya walaupun masih lumayan jauh dari tempat tujuannya. Hideto berlari secepat mungkin, karena dia takut terlambat dan bila terlambat itu artinya sama saja dia mengecewakan teman-temannya.

Setelah beberapa lama Hideto berlari, akhirnya..

"Hei, Tetsu! Bukannya itu Hideto?" seru Yukihiro seraya menunjuk seorang dansei yang berlari di kejauhan.

"Heeh..? Mana?" Tetsu pun mencari sosok yang dimaksud Yukihiro.

"Itu..pakai baju warna abu-abu!"

"Ahhh…! Iya benar! Aiihh..tumben dia tepat jadwal, hihihihi," jawab Tetsu disertai tawanya.

**Tap…Tap..Tap….!**

Suara langkah lari yang semakin terdengar karena semakin dekat.

Memang benar yang Yukihiro lihat memang teman baiknya yaitu Hideto.

"Haah..cape;nya..," keluh Hideto sambil sedikit ngos-ngos'an karena habis berlari. "Gomen minna-san, aku terlambat ya?"

"Hm.. Belum kok, masih ada 15 menit lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berlari? Jarak Café 666 dengan rumahmu kan jauh," tanya Tetsu penasaran.

"Hahahah.. Yah, gitu deh~ ," jawab Hideto tersenyum lebar sambil tertawa hambar.

"Dasar."

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah Ken. Keadaannya tidak jauh beda dengan Hideto tadi. Sepertinya kemacetan menjadi musuh Hideto dan Ken malam ini. Akhirnya keempat personel Jerusalem's rod itu berkumpul.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam mewah melaju di jalan raya yang padat-merayap. Seorang sopir berada di depan bangku belakang setir, dan ada seorang laki-laki muda duduk di bangku belakang. Sepertinya _dansei_ itu adalah majikan sang sopir laki-laki paruh baya itu. _Dansei_ itu sedang duduk lesu, pandangan matanya hanya melihat pemandangan di luar melalui jendela mobilnya.

_Hari ini membosankan.. Rasanya aku lelah dan stress._

_Apa sebaiknya aku pergi ke sana saja ya?_

Ingin sekali dia pergi ke suatu tempat yang bisa mengurangi kepenatannya.

"Pak Jun, kita ke Café biasanya saja," perintah _dansei_ itu pada sopirnya.

Keheningan dalam mobil itupun pecah.

"Baik tuan," jawab sang sopir.

Mobil itupun berganti haluan, dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menuju Café langganannya _dansei_ itu. Lima belas menit kemudian mobil mewah itu sampai di depan Café yang dimaksud. Café itu cukup ramai, terbukti dengan banyaknya orang yang masuk ke dalam sana. _Dansei_ itu melihat keluar melalui jendela mobilnya.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan," kata sopir Jun mengingatkan.

"Ahh, baiklah..jemput aku 3 jam lagi ya," perintah _dansei_ itu setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Baik tuan," jawab sopir Jun.

_Dansei_ itupun keluar dari mobilnya. Berdiri di sana sejenak dan melihat mobilnya melaju meninggalkannya. Dia menghela nafas berat, segera masuk ke dalam Café itu. Dia tak sabar ingin segera bersantai di sana sambil diiringi penampilan dari band-band ataupun penyanyi lokal yang sering mengisi panggung kecil Café itu.

.

.

*** Minoru_666 ***

.

.

*** _Café 666_, 08.02 PM ***

Hideto dan teman-temannya berkumpul di tempat tunggu para pemain band yang akan tampil.

"Sudah saatnya kita masuk ke belakang _stage,_" ujar Tetsu mengingatkan teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya pun segera masuk ke belakang _stage_. Ken, Yukihiro, dan Tetsu segera masuk. Namun ketika Hideto hendak masuk ke tempat itu, dia menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh ke belakang. Entah ada perasaan apa yang memuat pemuda itu ingin sekali menoleh ke belakang. Setelah menoleh Hideto melihat sosok seorang _dansei_ yang sedang berjalan membelakanginya dari kejauhan. Cukup lama Hideto memandanginya, namun sepertinya _dansei_ itu tidak menyadari bahwa Hideto sedang mengamatinya.

_Laki-laki itu..dari belakang mirip sekali dengannya._

Di dalam pikirannya bahwa sepertinya Hideto mengenal sosok itu atau mungkin sosok itu hanyalah mirip dengan orang yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Hideto masih menatap _dansei_ itu sampai tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan Hideto.

Tetsu menoleh ke arah Hideto.

"Hei, Hideto. Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Tetsu.

Hideto mulai tersadar.

"Eh? Err..ano..tidak apa-apa Tetsu-kun," jawab Hideto berusaha bersikap normal.

"Ayo masuk, sebentar lagi giliran kita."

Hideto mengangguk. Hideto langsung mengikuti temen-temannya menuju ke belakang _stage_ untuk bersiap-siap tampil nanti.

"SATU MENIT LAGI!" teriak manager kafe itu pada Hideto dan teman-temannya.

Sementara itu di kafe..

"Silahkan Tuan, sebelah sini," ujar seorang _waitress_ dengan sopan kepada pelanggan setia mereka, seorang _dansei_ tampan.

Menunjukkan dan mempersilahkan pelanggan setia mereka di meja khusus yang ada di pinggir kanan, sudut yang bagus untuk menikmati pertunjukan musik di sana.

"Arigato," jawab _dansei_ itu sopan.

Diapun duduk dengan nyaman dan segera mengambil buku menu yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dansei itu membolak-balikkan buku itu.

"Aku pesan Chocolate Hazelnut Float dan Cheese Vanila Cake."

"Baik, pesanan Anda akan segera datang. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

_Waitress_ itupun berjalan menjauh dari meja _dansei_ itu. Sambil menunggu pesanannya _dansei_ itu mendengarkan alunan _live music_ yang dibawakan salah satu band yang biasa tampil di kafe itu. Dia duduk bersandar di sofa, menyilangkan kaki dan tangannya sambil memejamkan mata. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya pesanannya datang.

"Silahkan Tuan," kata _waitress_ itu telah kembali seraya menaruh pesanan dansei itu di atas meja.

"Arigato."

Satu menit kemudian band yang tampil itu kembali ke belakang panggung. Sekarang giliran Jerusalem's rod untuk tampil. Tetsu memimpin ketiga temannya keluar menuju panggung. Suasana kafe cukup ramai ketika mereka keluar. Walaupun bukan band yang terkenal, tapi dengan penampilan dan wajah keempat personelnya sudah bisa membuat para wanita berteriak dan terpesona. Apalagi style mereka yang _visual kei_ banget.

Hideto berdiri di depan _microphone_ dengan membawa gitar kesayangannya. Yukihiro duduk di kursi untuk drumer. Ken bersiap dengan gitarnya dan Tetsu bersiap dengan gitar bass-nya.

"Konban wa," sapa Hideto sebelum memulai menyanyi. "Hari ini kami akan membawakan sebuah lagu berjudul '**BLESS**'. Enjoy this song.."

Yukihiro memukul drum-nya, memberi aba-aba pada teman-temannya. Suara gitar dari Ken dan Hideto terdengar. Disusul suara gitar bass dari Tetsu. Musik aliran Japanese Rock terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kafe itu.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>..Kimi he to yume wa ima<em>

_Tooi chiheisen he mukai yasashii ude kara_  
><em>Zutto kakete ki ta n da ne<em>  
><em>Saisho wa chiisai hohaba de<em>

_Hitotsu hitotsu fu o susume_  
><em>Furimukeba nagai ashiato<em>  
><em>Igandete mo massugu<em>  
><em>You have come a long way<em>  
><em>Everything is for today<em>

_Kimi he to yume wa ima me no mae de kiramei teru_  
><em>Hanabira no mai furu you na yuki ga shukufuku shi ta<em>  
><em>Hanabanashii kisetsu mo yokome ni sugisari<em>  
><em>Tameiki sTetsuku tsui te<em>  
><em>Mayottari mo shi takedo<em>

_Shinto haritsumeta fuukei_  
><em>Kodou wa kou nari o oboe<em>  
><em>Afureru omoi wa kono shunkan o mukaeru<em>  
><em>Everything is for today<em>

_Sora he to kane no oto ga toki o tsuge narihibiku yo_  
><em>Tsubasa Tetsuge tobitatte yuku kimi ni shukufuku are<em>  
><em>Omoi o nose kimi wa kon daichi o keru<em>  
><em>Kokoro hitotsu yorokobi mo kanashimi mo zenbu tsumekonde<em>

_Kimi he to yume wa ima me no mae de kiramei teru_  
><em>Hanabira no mai furu you na yuki ga shukufuku shi ta..<em>"

**(BLESS by L'Arc~En~Ciel)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Dansei_ (laki-laki) itu menyantap makanan yang dia pesan tadi. Sesekali melihat penampilan band itu. Dilihat satu persatu member band itu. Tiba-tiba _dansei_ itu membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat salah satu personelnya. Dia mengenal pemuda itu.

_Pemuda itu..? Bukankah dia..?_

"Rupanya dia pemusik. Hm..permainan gitarnya juga bagus," pendapatnya sembari menikmati lagu mereka yang mereka mainkan.

Perform Jerussalem rod's pun selesai. Mereka kembali ke belakang _stage_. Menunggu di sana sampai manager memberi mereka upah tampil malam ini. Kafe ditutup jam 10 malam, bukan masalah kalau hanya menunggu satu atau dua jam di sana. Apalagi mereka mendapat makanan dan minuman gratis.

"Sudah lama tidak tampil, rasanya tadi ada yang miss dalam permainan bass-ku," ujar Tetsuya memulai pembicaraan.

"Tadi aku juga merasa ada yang false," papar Hideto.

"Tidak apa-apa..yang penting kalian masih ingat dengan kunci dan lagunya kan? Oya, bagaimana kabar kalian selama ini?" tanya Tetsu pada ketga temannya.

"Sepert biasa, aku akan melanjutkan kerja part time-ku di restoran _fast food_," jawab Hideto seraya mengambil orange juice di atas meja.

"Aku berencana menikah," timpal Ken seraya memasukkan gitarnya ke dalam tas khusu gitarnya.

"Eeeehh..?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ken menatap ketiga temannya dengan pandangan tanpa dosa.

"Ka, kau akan menikah?" Hideto membeo.

Ken mengangguk.

"Selamat ya..," ujar Tetsu dan Yukihiro bersamaan.

"Bukan sekarang. Mungkin tahun depan..soalnya tunanganku masih kuliah."

"Oh..."

Ketiga teman Ken hanya ber-'oh'-ria.

Tak terasa jam di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 09.45. Lima belas menit lagi temat itu akan tutup. Sang manager kafe berjalan ke belakang _stage_, menemui band-band yang perform tadi. Diapun membagikan upah pada mereka. Satu per satu band itupun keluar dari kafe yang telah sepi pengunjung itu. Hampir semua pengunjungnya telah pulang. Ya, hampir.

"Hideto, kami pulang dulu ya..," seru Tetsu seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Hideto.

"Ya..!" teriak Hideto seraya membalas lambaian tangan temannya itu.

Ketiga teman Hideto pulang bersama karena kebetulan rumah mereka searah. Tinggallah Hideto sendirian. Dia berjalan menuju halte bus yang kebetulan tak jauh dari kafe itu. Tak seorangpun ada di halte itu, padahal jam baru menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam. Hideto duduk di bangku halte itu. Dia sedang menunggu bus. Terdiam dan sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk melihat bus yang ditunggu sudah datang apa belum.

_Kenapa belum ada bus juga? Ini kan sudah malam.._

"Konban wa, o-genki desu ka? (selamat malam, apa kabar?)"

Terdengar suara nge-bass seorang _dansei_ yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

Hideto menoleh ke arah _dansei_ itu.

"Kimi..? (kau..?)" gumam Hideto lirih tapi masih terdengar oleh _dansei_ itu.

Hideto menatapnya tak percaya. _Dansei_ itu hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Kau memang anak yang aneh. Bertemu tiga kali denganmu dan sikapmu masih sama."

_Eh? Tiga kali? Bukannya baru dua kali ini..?_

.

.

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ _Nyaaaaa….~~~ akhirnya chap 1 selesai juga! Fiiuhhh…* ngelap keringat._

_Ini Fict pertama saya, map klu bnyk kesalahan di chap ini, ato ga nyambung, coz ane bikin ini fic di tempat gawe, sepulang gawe an eng-tem dl di kantor, buat bikin fanfic wkwkwkwkwk XD, payahh…!_

_Mohon ripiunya yah, karena ripiu dr kalian menentukan hidup matinya fanfic ini hihihihihi ^o^V so jangan ragu-ragu yah…_


	2. Part 2

_**A Misc. Plays/Musicals Fanfiction..**_

**Freedom Street Alliance (FSA), present..  
><strong>

**My Baby…**

**Genre: **Drama, romance, comedy, SHONEN-AI, YAOI

**Disclaimer:** L'Arc~En~Ciel milik Ki/oon Records

GACKT milik Nippon Crown dan Avex Trax

**Warning:** Mengandung SHONEN-AI/YAOI, boy x boy, Don't Like Don't Read!

**Pairing:** Gackt Camui x Hyde Laruku (GakuHai)

**Author: Minoru_666**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>** _Hohohoho…kita bertemu lagi para readers, gimana dgn cerita yang chap 1, hihihihi pasti keren yah…*Dhuagghtt! Dilempar bakiak sama readers sekalian.  
><em>

_Duhh..kok ane di lempar seh?_

_Oh yah…tidak lupa ane mengucapkan terima kasih buat sang editor, Appa Kaname Hitsugaya, yang sdh dgn sabar ngajarin ane membuat ff yg baik dan benar wkwkwk XD *padahal aslinya ga pinter2 neh, trus buat para readers jg, yang sudah setia membaca n' menunggu chap selanjutnya._

_Dichap 2 ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang membuat akal sehat mereka tidak berfungsi, dan sering membuat jantung Hideto deg-deg'an! Hayo..hayo..ada apa gerangan hihihihi…_

_Penasaran..? Oke deh ga banyak chit chat mari kita cekidot bersama-sama._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>

Pertemuan dua insan manusia Hyde dan Gackt, Sejalan dengan pertemanan mereka, tumbuh perasaan cinta di hati mereka masing-masing. Sayangnya mereka selalu menyangkal perasaan mereka, setiap hari mereka bertengkar, dan bersikap ja'im. Mungkin Tuhan geram melihat tingkah mereka, akhirnya Tuhan berkata lain. Mereka diberikan cobaan, dan cobaan itu adalah menjadikan mereka sebagai orang tua angkat seorang bayi!

Apakah dengan cobaan itu mampu mempersatukan mereka? Mari kita cekidot sama-sama.

.

.

**MY BABY: PART 2  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>* FLASHBACK *<br>**_

**Hideto bertemu dengan seorang _dansei_ (lak-laki) yang tampan dan berwibawa. Akhirnya mereka berdua bertemu kembali di sebuah café dimana band bernama Jerusalem's rod tampil. Hideto bertemu kembali dengan_ dansei_ itu di suatu halte.**

_._

_.  
><em>

_Eh? Tiga kali? Bukannya baru dua kali ini..?_

_Laki-laki ini.. Gakuto-san!_

"Hei..! Aku tanya lagi, apa kabarmu?"

**"**Hai'. Ba, baik!" jawab Hideto sedikit gugup seraya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kabarnya, Gakuto-san?"

"Kabarku baik," jawab Gackt dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Hideto yang melihatnya langsung terkesima, sedikit kagum dengan senyuman tampan pemuda itu.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

**"**Ahhh…itu. Hehehe."

Hideto sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ahh..! Aku hampir lupa!" ujar Hideto sambil merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sesuatu.

"Heemm...?"

Gackt hanya bisa bertanya-tanya, apa yang pemuda itu lakukan.

"Ini, dompetmu ketinggalan. Tadi siang aku menemukannya terjatuh, aku mengejarmu tapi aku kehilangan jejak," tutur Hideto sambil menyodorkan dompet itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Ahh..arigatou gozaimasu," ucap Gackt sambil tersenyum ramah. "Oya, namamu siapa? Kita belum berkenalan kan?"

"Namaku Hideto Takarai, salam kenal Gakuto-san," ujar Hideto seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada _dansei_ yang dipanggilnya 'Gakuto' tadi.

"Gackt Camui," ujar Gackt seraya menyambut uluran tangan Hideto.

Kedua tangan kanan mereka saling menjabat. Ada sensasi aneh menjalar pada diri Hideto. Rasa hangat yang aneh perlahan masuk ke dalam dirinya.

_Tangan Gakuto-san hangat._

Cepat-cepat ditariknya kembali tangan kanannya. Khawatir Gackt akan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka, entah memang tidak ada sesuatu yang harus dikatakan atau memang mereka berdua tenggelam dengan lamunan mereka masing-masing.

"Hei, kamu yakin ingin menunggu bus? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" tawar Gackt.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hideto-kun. Daripada menunggu bus, lagipula kita di sini sudah 10 menit."

_Benar juga, tapi.._

"Tapi Gakuto-san.."

Hideto semakin tidak enak hati terhadap ajakan _dansei _di depannya itu.

"Hahahah…tidak apa-apa Hideto-kun. Aku tidak keberatan."

_Orang ini..keras kepala sekali._

Gackt mengeluarkan handphone bermerk dari sakunya untuk menelfon sopirnya. Memberitahunya untuk segera datang menjemputnya dan mengantar Hideto pulang.

_Aku harus mencari cara menghindar darinya. Ya!_

"Ah! Gakuto-san, aku lupa ingin ke minimarket untuk membeli sesuatu," ujar Hideto tiba-tiba.

"What?"

Gackt sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Hideto, percakapan di telfon tadi sempat terhenti sesaat karena Gackt sedang mencerna kata-kata Hideto.

"Oh..kalau begitu akan kutemani," jawab Gackt dengan santai. "Okey, Pak Jun jemputnya nanti saja. Tunggu telfon dariku."

"_Baik, Tuan!_" jawab sang sopir.

**Piiippp…!**

Melihat tindakan Gackt tadi entah kenapa membuat Hideto tidak nyaman, tapi di lain sisi juga senang.

"Yap! Kita ke minimarket saja, semakin cepat semakin baik. Benarkan Hideto?" tanya Gackt sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Hideto.

_Senyumanmu sungguh mempesona.._

"Aaa…o, okey. Baiklah," jawab Hideto sedikit gugup.

Suasana malam semakin sunyi. Di bawah langit yang gelap berhias bintang-bintang kecil mereka berjalan bersama menuju minimarket. Suasana yang romantis, bukan?

_Bukan hanya tampan, tapi juga tinggi, manly, dan fashionable._

Sesekali Hideto mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Gackt. Namun orang yang dilihatnya tidak menyadarinya.

_Andai aku seorang wanita mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya._

Hideto tiba-tiba menghentikan kakinya. Langsung saja dia bertingkah aneh. Wajahnya memerah dan sesekali mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sepertinya Hideto tersadar apa yang dia pikirkan tadi.

_Arrgghttt..! Apa yang aku pikirkan! Tidak..tidak, aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan seorang dansei!_ Teriak Hideto dalam hati. _Ingat! Dia itu dansei! Dansei! Sama sepertimu. Jadi hentikan pikiran-pikiran itu sekarang juga!_

Sadar Hideto tertinggal cukup jauh hanya beberapa langkah, Gackt memutar tubuhnya untuk mencari sosok Hideto yang dari tadi berjalan bersamanya. Gackt mendapati Hideto sedang bertingkah aneh.

"Heiii! Sedang apa kau di situ Hideto?" tanya Gackt.

Hideto tersadar.

"Iie (tidak), Gakuto-san," jawab Hideto malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya padahal tidak gatal, dengan segera Hideto menghampiri Gackt agar pemuda itu tidak menunggu lama.

_Aku bertingkah bodoh lagi_, pikir Hideto.

Gackt tersenyum tipis.

_Pemuda yang menarik._

.

.

*** Minoru_666 ***

.

.

_Bagaimana ini...? Apa yang harus kulakukan..? Aku kan sudah belanja tadi siang._

_Ya sudahlah, apa boleh buat._

Sesampainya di minimarket Hideto melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan terpaksa. Dia berjalan menyusuri deretan rak makanan, mulai dari makanan ringan, sampai minuman. Pura-pura memilih-milih produk-produk yang ada di minimarket tersebut, karena memang awalnya dia tidak berencana untuk ke minimarket. Dia hanya ingin menghindari Gackt. Dia merasa perasaannya menjadi kacau jika dekat dengan pemuda itu.

"Harganya mahal sekali..," gumam Hideto lirih ketika melihat harga suatu makanan ringan yang cukup mahal.

Hideto memilih beberapa camilan dan minuman kesukaannya. Dimasukkannya barang-barang itu ke dalam keranjang belanja yang dijinjingnya. Tanpa disadarinya, Gackt yang berjalan di belakangnya melihat ekspresi Hideto dari tadi yang sedang memilih-milih barang. Kadang bergumam tidak jelas, kadang tersenyum sendiri, kadang cemberut, dan lainnya. Hal itu membuat Gackt tertawa kecil.

_Ekspresinya lucu sekali. Mneggemaskan. Dia memang pemuda yang menarik._

"Yak! Ini saja!" seru Hideto seraya menoleh ke belakang.

Dia terkejut tidak mendapati Gackt di belakangnya. Gackt menghilang. Diapun mencari _dansei_ itu dari lorong ke lorong. Sampai akhirnya Hideto menemukan Gackt berada di depan sebuah _vending machine_ minuman soda. Hideto tersenyum. Diapun berlari ke arah Gackt.

"Dhuaggghhhttttttttt!"

Kaki Hideto tersandung kabel yang melintang di lantai minimarket. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Huuuaaaaaaaaaaa….awas Gakuto-san~!" teriak Hideto menyuruh Gackt untuk menyingkir.

Gackt membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Hideto. Tidak ada waktu untuknya menghindar. Hideto menutup kedua matanya. Bersiap menerima benturan keras dengan lantai yang dingin.

"Brukkkkk…!"

Alhasil Hideto jatuh. Perlahan dibukanya kedua matanya, dan yang didapat adalah wajah Gackt sangat dekat dengannya. Hideto jatuh di dada bidang Gackt dengan kedua tangan Gackt memeluk tubuh kecil Hideto.

_Gakuto-san..?_

"Aiiisshhh…maaf Gakuto-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hideto khawatir.

Gackt menatap Hideto balik. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Mereka saling menatap dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Sampai refleksi bayangan mereka bisa dilihatnya melalui kedua bola mata mereka. Cukup lama mereka saling memandang.

**DEG!**

Semburat pink menghiasi pipi Hideto. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

.

* * *

><p><em>Love to love, we are connected by destiny<em>

_Right above, our linked future together_

_Forever together exploring deeper memories_

_The next pages of our lives are piled_

_From mine to yours, our endless destiny_

_Just by looking in your eyes I understand everything_

_Throbbing but peaceful, listen to the harmony_

_If anything bad happens, I'll be there to erase it_

_For you.._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Dag..dig..dug…!**

Baru pertama kali ini Gackt memandang wajah semanis itu dari dekat, sangat dekat, hanya beda beberapa inchi saja. Jantungnya berdetak melebihi batas normal. Di dalam hatinya Gackt merasa ada sesuatu yang special dari sosok Hideto.

_Kawaii ne_..pikir Gackt.

Cukup lama mereka saling mamandang, tenggelam ke dalam imajinasi mereka masing-masing.

"Ahhh…maaf Gakuto-san. Apa kau terluka?" tanya Hideto sembari berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Gackt.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, kau sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Gackt seraya melepas pelukannya pada Hideto. (_Editor: Sayang sekali.._)

"Uunn!" jawab Hideto dengan pasti.

Hideto berdiri dari lantai tempatnya jatuh, begitu pula dengan Gackt. Mendadak suasana menjadi canggung. Hideto mengembalikan belanjaannya yang tadi jatuh ke dalam keranjang belanja. Segeralah Hideto menuju ke kasir. Gackt mengikutinya dari belakang. Tak lama kemudian mereka keluar dari minimarket itu.

Hideto keluar dari minimarket dengan Gackt masih mengikutinya dari belakang. DIa terus berjalan dan berjalan. Suasana yang sunyi terasa semakin sunyi. Cukup lama mereka tidak saling bicara. Canggung masih menyelimuti mereka. Kejadian tadi sepertinya merubah perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Gackt memecah kesunyian.

Hideto berhenti berjalan, diapun berbalik. Di hadapannya, Gackt juga berhenti berjalan. Mereka berdua saling berhadap-hadapan.

_Tanpa sadar..aku jadi berjalan sendiri._

Hideto menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Gackt. Tak ada jawaban keluar dari mulut Hideto.

"Oh ya, rumahmu dimana? Mau kuantar?" tawar Gackt.

"Iie.. Sumimasen Gakuto-san, tidak usah repot-repot. Rumahku dekat kok," jawab Hideto sedikit canggung.

_Kalau rumahmu dekat, kenapa tadi kau menunggu bus? Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Hideto-kun._

"Sungguh..? Benar tidak mau kuantar?"

"Hai'! Terima kasih banyak Gakuto-san.."

"Hmmm…ya sudah kalau begitu, hati-hati ya."

_Anak yang keras kepala_, pikir Gackt.

Gackt menelfon supirnya untuk menjemputnya di depan minimarket. Diapun berbalik, kembali ke depan minimarket itu. Cukup lama Gackt menunggu jemputannya. Sementara itu Hideto berjalan kembali ke halte untuk menunggu bus.

"Brroooommmmmmmmm…~!"

Suara mesin mobil mendekati Gackt. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan minimarket. Rupanya jemputannya Gackt sudah sampai. Gackt masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Mobil itu berhenti sebentar ketika melewati Hideto.

"Ne~ Hideto-kun," sapa Gackt.

"Gakuto-san?"

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jaa ne."

"Hai'! Jaa ne Gakuto-san, semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan!" kata Hideto dengan nada lantang dan gembira. "Gakuto-san, maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu.."

Hideto teringat kembali kejadian tadi di minimarket.

"Eh? It's okey Hideto. Itu juga kebetulan saja. Yang penting kau tidak terluka kan?"

"Hai'!"

Kata-kata dari Gackt merubah ekspresi Hideto, yang tadinya datar menjadi malu-malu dan salah tingkah.

"Pak Jun, kita berangkat."

Mobil itupun melaju meninggalkan Hideto. Hideto melambaikan tangannya. Dia hanya bisa melihat mobil mewah itu berjalan menjauhinya. Cukup lama dia melihat mobil itu melaju di jalan raya, semakin lama mobil itu tidak terlihat. Diapun menuju halte. Menunggu bus yang akan membawanya kembali ke _home sweet home_. Ingin sekali dia segera tidur di kasur empuknya, dan dia merasakan hari ini hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Tidak hanya karena bisa bertemu dengan teman lamanya tapi sesuatu yang aneh. Yaa..semenjak bertemu _dansei_ bernama Gackt itu telah merubah harinya menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan!

Sementara itu di dalam mobilnya, Gackt seperti biasa duduk di samping pintu sambil memandangi suasana kota lewat kaca mobilnya. Dia teringat kembali dengan kejadian pertama kali bertemu dengan Hideto, melihatnya di kafe, hingga terjadi sebuah 'kecelakaan' yang berhasil membuat perasaannya kacau. Sesekali Gackt tersenyum dan tertawa kecil sendiri. Pak Jun, sang sopir, hanya memperhatikan majikannya melaui kaca di atas mobil.

_Apakah ini takdir?_

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Aishhh..~ pasti aku terlalu lelah!" gerutu Gackt sambil menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan kirinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya..

"Eenggg..~"

Suara erangan seseorang yang terbangun dari tidurnya, ketika dirasakan sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui celah-celah gorden kamarnya. Sesekali pemuda itu mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua mata indahnya. Seperti biasa pemuda itu sedikit malas untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya. Yah…siapa lagi kalau bukan Hideto. Tangan putihnya sibuk meraba-raba tempat tidurnya. Mencari ponselnya yang dari kemarin ada di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya dia menemukan ponsel tersebut, jari-jari lentiknya. _(Author: Hohohoho…jarinya Hyde memang lentik loh! Readers: baru tau yah…)_

"Ada satu pesan masuk? Hnn… dari siapa ya?"

* * *

><p><strong>[From: Tetsu ~Band~]<strong>

_Ada kabar bagus nih.._

_Penampilan kita kemarin dilihat seorang produser rekaman._

_Kita mendapat tawaran untuk rekaman label indie! So nanti malam jam 07.00 kita bertemu produser itu di Café biasanya._

_Jangan lupa ya Hideto, jangan sampai terlambat!_

**[Received: 07.00 AM]**

**[September 28, 2011]**

* * *

><p>"Apaa…? Sungguh..?" gumam Hideto sedikit tidak percaya.<p>

Sudah lama bandnya menginginkan rekaman tapi apa daya, Tuhan belum memberi mereka jalan. Sampai akhirnya bandnya harus bubar. Tapi kali ini sepertinya Tuhan berkata lain. Tuhan memberinya kesempatan. Langsung saja Hideto berangan-angan kalau saja mereka jadi rekaman indie lalu lanjut ke rekaman Major. Hideto tersenyum. Akhirnya Hideto beranjak dari ranjangnya, bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Dia menyanyikan lagu "I Love Rock n' Roll" versi band mereka, sambil menirukan gerakan seorang gitaris yang handal. Kepalanya bergerak semangat ke atas dan ke bawah seperti seorang rocker sejati.

Pada saat yang sama di suatu mansion yang megah bergaya modern minimalis namun artistic, di sanalah tinggal seorang _dansei_ (laki-laki) tampan. Berbeda dengan Hideto, sang pemilik rumah sudah berpakaian rapi dan formal. Dia tengah duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya santai di depan meja makan sambil minum _morning tea_-nya. Sesekali jari-jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja mengikuti ritme musik yang sedang didengarkannya. Ukuran meja tersebut yang cukup besar padahal yang makan ditempat makan itu hanya Gackt seorang. Ya, ini adalah rumah milik Gackt Camui.

Tap..tap..tap..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat menghampiri Gackt.

"Shitsurei shimasu (permisi), Tuan Gakuto. Ada telfon dari Tuan Yuu," kata seorang pelayan wanita sopan dan penuh hormat.

"Hmm..? Oke, terima kasih." ujar Gackt sambil menggerakan tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk menyerahkan telfon itu kepadanya.

Akhirnya pelayan tersebut meninggalkan tuannya yang sedang menerima telfon itu.

"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa Yuu? Tumben sekali kau menelfonku," goda Gackt kepada temannya itu.

"_Hahaha. Kau jahat sekali Gackt, biarpun begini aku tetap ingat dan merindukan dirimu_," balas Yuu tidak kalah usil dari Gackt.

Yuu adalah teman dekat Gackt selama masih bergabung sebuah band _visual kei_ bernama Malice Mizer.

Alhasil mereka saling tertawa di telfon itu, memang sudah lama sekali mereka tidak saling komunikasi setelah band bubar. Setiap mantan personilnya sudah mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing, sebagai contoh Yuu yang sekarang sudah menjadi seorang manager perusahaan rekaman terkemuka, dan Gackt sekarang tetap berkecimpung di dunia tarik suara dan akting. Baru-baru ini Gackt mengeluarkan single barunya berjudul Episode 0. Lagu yang sempat menduduki no. 1 chart mingguan.

"_Oke, oke. To-the-point saja Gackt. Aku sedang mencari seorang vocalis rock untuk rekaman major. Apa kau punya rekomendasi?_" tanya Yuu dengan menahan tawa akibat percakapan mereka tadi.

"Hmmm.. kurasa tidak punya."

_Tunggu dulu! Kurasa.._

"Ah! Sepertinya ada, baru pertama kali melihat mereka perform. Meskipun begitu penampilan mereka bagus! Apalagi vocalist-nya," jawab Gackt cepat dengan pasti.

"_Vocalist-nya kenapa?_" tanya Yuu penasaran.

"Ah tidak. Lupakan!"

_Gawat, aku kelepasan._

"_Mereka.. Hei Gackt, aku butuh satu orang khusus untuk vocalis..bukan band._"

"Oh, hai'..hai'.. Eh, tapi akan kucoba untuk mengajak 'orang itu' bergabung."

"_Benarkah? 'Orang itu' siapa Gackt? Pacarmu ya? Hahahaha.._"

"Bukan. Calon kok."

"_Eh?_"

"Ah bukan! Hanya bercanda.."

"_Haha..iya, aku mengerti. Wah..kamu memang teman sejati Gackt, tidak salah aku menelfonmu_."

"Hn. Tapi selanjutnya kau yang urus Yuu, aku hanya sebagai jembatan saja."

"_Oke Gackt! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu._"

**Piippp!**

Telponpun terputus.

"Tidak sopan, langsung menutupnya begitu saja. Tapi..kurasa ini akan menjadi semakin menarik," kata Gackt lirih seraya meresap morning tea-nya.

.

.

*** Minoru_666 ***

.

.

*** Café 666 (roku roku roku) ***

Sang mentari telah terbenam. Bintang-bintangpun bermunculan menghiasi angkasa malam. Di suatu kafe terlihat dua kubu duduk di depan meja. Suasana tegang dan serius menyelimuti mereka. Kubu pertama adalah sebuah band yang sudah bubar tapi berkumpul kembali, yakni Jerusalem's rod. Sedangkan kubu kedua adalah pihak label band Indie, terdiri dari tiga orang perwakilan yaitu seorang produser, seorang asisten produser, dan seorang composer music. Saat ini band itu tengah mendengarkan tawaran-tawaran yang diberikan pihak label band Indie.

"Bagaimana Tuan-Tuan? Apakah Anda setuju dengan tawaran kami? Band Anda akan mendapatkan fasilitas-fasilitas dan pembagian hasil penjualan CD sesuai dengan yang kami katakan," kata Produser dari pihak label band Indie meyakinkan.

Tetsu, sebagai ketua Jerusalem's rod untuk mengambil keputusan, meskipun begitu Tetsu tetap bertanya dahulu pendapat kepada teman-temannya. Apakah mereka setuju atau tidak. Langsung saja Yukihiro si drummer menggeleng tidak setuju, disusul oleh Ken si gitaris. Sedangkan Hideto sang vocalis menagnggukan tanda setuju, dan disusul oleh Tetsu sendiri.

"Ini kesempatan emas untuk kalian. Jangan disia-siakan.. Apa kalian tidak mau mendapat fasilitas yang menarik dari label kami? Kami jamin kalian akan puas," bujuk sang Produser lagi.

Produser itu melihat ekspresi calon band-nya itu, tak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan mencapai kesepakatan malam itu juga. Diapun segera membujuk kembali agar mereka mau bergabung.

"Baiklah..kita lanjutkan saja besok malam. Hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Kuberi waktu kalian satu hari untuk berpikir. Selamat malam," ucap Produser itu seraya beranjak dari sofa diikuti kedua temannya.

Ketiga orang itupun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Padahal tawaran rekaman sudah di depan mata, kenapa kalian menolaknya?" keluh Tetsu, memang Tetsu sedikit kecewa setelah melihat ekspresi tidak setuju dari dua temannya itu.

"Hei Tetsu, apa kau tidak dengar tadi? Orang itu menawarkan hanya 5% dari hasil penjualan CD kita kelak," jawab Yukihiro dengan sikap acuh tak acuh.

"Benar kata Yukihiro, kita tidak bodoh. Seharusnya kita mendapatkan minimal 10%, 10% saja tidak sampai," tambah Ken.

"CK! Kalian ini.."

Tetsu tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi, memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh dua temannya itu. Tetsu menyadari hal itu. Tapi di lain sisi, produser itu adalah kesempatan bagi mereka untuk melebarkan sayap di dunia musik. Sama seperti yang selama ini mereka inginkan.

Lalu dimanakah sang vocalis yang super duper imut itu? Hideto hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan ketiga temannya. Dia memiliki pendapat yang sama dengan Tetsu, tapi dia juga tidak menyalahkan alasan Yukihiro dan Ken.

_Kenapa jadi begini? Mungkin kali ini memang bukan keberuntungan untuk kami._ Pikir Hideto.

Keempat personil Jerusalem's rod keluar dari kafe itu dengan tampang kusut semua. Pembicaraan mereka tadi sepertinya membuat mood mereka menjadi buruk. Terlebih lagi belum membuahkan hasil.

"Hei! Kalian! Tunggu…!"

Terdengar teriakan seseorang di belakang mereka. Sontak saja keempat orang itu membalikkan badan melihat ke belakang. Di belakang mereka berdirilah seorang _dansei_ muda yang mengenakan mantel coklat muda. Senyum ramah menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Otomatis kedua mata Hideto membulat sempurna setelah melihat siapa yang memanggil mereka tadi.

"Aiisshhh…kenapa aku bertemu orang itu lagi..?" keluh Hideto lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya dari pandangan _dansei_ itu.

.

.

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ _Nyeh…nyeh..nyeh… Hayo2 siapa orang itu, seseorang yang membuat my honey sweety Hyde kaget setengah hidup dan sanggup merubah ekspresi Hyde jadi malu-malu atau salting?_

_Duh…kayaknya cerita diawal pertemuan mereka lambat sekali yah, padahal masukkan dr temen2 baik dari sms ato inbox supaya dipersingkat pertemuan dua orang itu. Tapi mau gimana lagi dong…kalau dipercepat malah tambah bingung bagi readers sekalian kikikikikikikkk._

_Okeh ga bosen-bosennya ane ngucapin thankz a lot buat sang editor n' para readers, yang sudah mengedit fanfict ini menjadi ff yang keren n' tetap hidup. One more time I said thankz a lot to you all guys._

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review:<strong>

**momon the fujoshi:** makasih banyak..

**Ojou Yankumi Philharmonic: **wkwkwk XD ntar deh, ane bikin Hyde naek mobil na gackt, berdua saja dgn Gackt.


	3. Part 3

**_A Misc. Plays/Musical Fanfiction.._**

**Freedom Alliance (FA), present..  
><strong>

**My Baby..**

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Drama, romance, comedy, SHONEN-AI, YAOI

**Disclaimer:** L'Arc~En~Ciel milik Ki/oon Records dan Sony Music

GACKT milik Nippon Crown dan Avex Trax

**Warning:** Gaje, gak nyambung, dsb hihihihi ^o^V

**Insert Song:** "Faraway Hoshi ni Negai wo" by GACKT

**Pairing:** Gackt Camui x Hyde Laruku (GakuHai)

**Author: Minoru_666**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Pertemuan dua insan manusia Hyde Laruku dan Gackt. Sejalan dengan pertemanan mereka, tumbuh perasaan cinta di hati mereka masing-masing. Sayangnya mereka selalu menyangkal perasaan mereka, setiap hari mereka bertengkar, dan bersikap jaim. Mungkin tuhan geram melihat tingkah mereka akhirnya Tuhan berkehendak lain, mereka diberikan cobaan dan cobaan itu adalah menjadikan mereka sebagai orang tua angkat seorang bayi!

Apakah dengan cobaan itu mampu mempersatukan mereka? Mari kita cekidot sama-sama.

.

.

**MY BABY: PART 3**

* * *

><p>"Hosh..hosh..hosh..!"<p>

Suara deru nafas memburu.

"Huffs… untung kalian terkejar!" seru pemuda itu yang masih mengatur nafasnya karena berlari untuk mengejar para member Jerusalem's rod.

Siapakah pemuda itu? Berwajah _charming_, _fashionable_, selalu memakai _soft lens_ di mata indahnya.

"Kenapa aku selalu bertemu laki-laki itu? Kenapa selalu Gakuto? Oh..Kami-sama..," gumam Hideto dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk lesu sambil bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Tetsu yang lebih besar darinya.

Sementara itu Tetsu sang leader langsung menginterogasi pemuda yang sudah menyebabkan perjalanan mereka terhenti.

"Maaf Anda siapa dan ada perlu apa?" tanya Tetsu dengan sopan kepada pemuda di depannya itu.

Setelah nafasnya mulai teratur, Gackt tersenyum pada Tetsu dan mengeluarkan selembar kartu nama dari dompetnya. Layaknya kepada calon bisnisnya, Gackt memberikan kartu nama itu pada Tetsu. Sontak saja Tetsu terbelalak saat membaca nama yang tertera pada kartu itu, dia tidak mempercayai bahwa pemuda itu adalah seorang artis yang sangat terkenal!

Gackt adalah seorang penyanyi**, **penulis lirik, komposer musik, sekaligus pemain musik (menguasai alat musik piano, gitar, drum, bass, tuba, trompet, trombone, biola, _cello_, gitar akustik, dan alat musik modern lainnya). Tidak cuma itu, dia juga menguasai musik tradisional Jepang seperti _taiko _dan _shamisen_. Dia seorang model, pemain film dan iklan, penulis naskah, dan sutradara film ataupun MV. Selain itu Gackt memiliki ciri vokal yang khas. Suaranya berat tapi memiliki _range _yang luar biasa panjang. _(Huffsstt…untung Author masih inget talent dari my honey sweety Gackt_)**.**

_He is the most talented man that I ever saw_, pikir Tetsu.

"Anda…? Gackt Camui yang.."

Karena kekaguman Tetsu kepada Gackt sangat luar biasa, menyebabkan gaya bicara Tetsu yang biasanya tenang menjadi tidak karuan.

"Ah! Gackt-san, apa kabar? Kami sangat senang bertemu dengan Anda. Hmm…ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Tetsu.

Gackt senyum ramah kepada para member Jerusalem's rod.

"Maaf, saya ingin bertemu Hideto. Apa dia bersama kalian?" tanya Gackt.

"Oh..! Ada! Dia bersama kami. Hideto! Gackt-san ingin berte.." Tetsu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Tetsu terdiam. Dia tidak menemukan Hideto di sebelahnya, padahal tadi dia bersama Tetsu. Hideto juga tidak terlihat bersama dua rekannya yang lain. Tetsu menatap ke arah dua rekannya itu, Ken dan Yukihiro, dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'Kemana dia?'.

Ken menunjuk ke arah pohon yang tumbuh tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Langsung saja Tetsu berjalan menuju pohon yang dimaksud Ken. Diapun mendapati Hideto sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon itu. Menyembunyikan rasa gugup saat bertemu Gackt.

"Hei Hideto, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aneh sekali..," tegur Tetsu heran melihat tingkah aneh Hideto yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Hehehe..tidak ada. Hanya mencari udara segar. Hehehe..," ucap Hideto dengan tertawa hambar.

"Gackt-san ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Nee..?" Langsung saja Hideto terkejut mendengar perkataan Tetsu. "Hm..hanya aku?" tanya Hideto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Tetsu mengangguk, "Sepertinya."

_Gawat.. Sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi_..pikir Hideto.

Tetsu berjalan menuju tempat Ken dan Yukihiro. Diikuti Hideto di belakangnya yang telah muncul dari balik pohon.

"Hm..kalau tidak keberatan saya ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Hideto, boleh kan?" tanya Gackt kepada Tetsu.

"Boleh saja, Gackt-san," jawab Tetsu. "Well.. Hideto, kalau begitu kami pergi duluan ya," kata Tetsu kepada Hideto sambil menepuk pundak Hideto.

"Taa…ta…ta..tapi Tetsu? Jangan.." Kata-kata Hideto terhenti.

Ketiga temannya telah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya bersama dengan pemuda super perfectionis yang membuat perasaannya tak menentu. Dan sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat sepi itu, Gackt dan Hideto Takarai.

"Ada perlu apa Gakuto-san?" tanya Hideto ramah.

Mata indahnya Gackt langsung melihat wajah manis Hideto setelah mendapat pertanyaan dari pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

"Begini Hideto, seorang produser rekaman major ingin bertemu denganmu. Karena dia mencari seorang vokalis untuk sebuah band baru," jawab Gackt.

"Vokalis..?" Hideto membeo dengan sedikit bingung.

"Iya. Tidak percaya? Sebaiknya kau menemui produser itu besok pagi, ingat orang akan kau temui kali ini adalah seorang produser rekaman major! Bukan indie, so..jangan buang kesempatan itu," bujuk Gackt.

"Lalu..?"

Gackt meraih dompetnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

"Ini alamatnya Hideto. Usahakan datang ya," pesan Gackt seraya memberikan kertas itu.

Kertas itu sampai di tangan Hideto. Senyuman ramah menghiasi wajah tampan Gackt, diapun mengacak-acak jahil rambut Hideto. Sedangkan Hideto me-_blushing_ ria karena mendapat perlakuan tersebut dari Gackt. Melihat reaksi Hideto tadi membuat Gackt tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

_Reaksi tadi manis sekali_, pikir Gackt.

Mungkin sifat jahilnya sedang kumat. Terlintas suatu ide jahil dari dalam kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Gackt mendekatkan diri ke arah Hideto. Hideto terkejut. Diapun mundur selangkah menjauh. Tapi Gackt terus mendekat ke arahnya. Kedua mata indah Gackt menawan sosok Hideto. Menatapnya dengan tajam. Hideto ketakutan. Diapun terus melangkah mundur menjauh sampai menabrak pagar kafe. Hideto terperangkap! Tak ada jalan keluar lagi untuknya.

Secara perlahan Gackt mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hideto. Wajah Hideto memerah melihat wajah Gackt yang begitu dekat dengannya. Gackt mengangkat dagu Hideto dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya berada di pagar kafe. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hideto. Jarak di antara mereka tinggal beberapa senti saja. Reflek Hideto memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

(_Author: Gyaaaa…! kagak nahannnn…!_)

* * *

><p>Kono hoshizora ni negai wo kakeru no nara<br>(_If I wish upon this night sky of stars_)

Kimi no basho made todoke  
>(<em>Does it reach where you are<em>)

I just want to say from faraway and I Love You..

**"Faraway ****Hoshi ni Negai wo**" by** GACKT**

* * *

><p>1 detik..<p>

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detk..

5 detik..

Hideto tidak merasakan apa-apa. Perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya. Terlihat Gackt tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

_Padahal tadi kupikir dia mau menciumku._

"Hihihhi.."

Terdengar suara tawa kecil muncul dari mulut Gackt, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tawa.

"GYA HA HA HA HA..! Reaksimu, hahaha..sungguh mengejutkan Hideto. Gya ha ha ha..," ujar Gackt sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**PLAKKK!**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat sempurna di pipi mulus Gackt. Kedua mata Gackt membulat sempurna. Terdiam tanpa kata. Dia tak menyangka sebuah tamparan cukup keras didapatkannya dari Hideto.

"KURANG AJAR! TIDAK TAHU SOPAN SANTUN! Jadi seperti ini orang yang kukagumi sejak pertama bertemu?" teriak Hideto marah.

Dia kesal karena merasa dipermainkan Gackt. Wajahnya memerah menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dalam diam. Hideto sibuk dengan menahan tangisannya di hadapan Gackt. Sedangkan Gackt masih tertegun, kaget, sepertinya otaknya tidak mampu untuk bekerja. Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Hideto.

"Hiks..hiks.. Aku menyesal bertemu denganmu! Kau telah membuat perasaanku tidak karuan. Dan sekarang.. Hiks.. Kau jahat Gakuto-san!" teriak Hideto.

**CTAAAARR..!**

Seolah tersambar petir di malam berbintang. Gackt hanya bisa terdiam mematung melihat Hideto berlari menjauhi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_Aku..? Jahat..?_

Gackt berlari menyusulnya. Tapi sosok Hideto telah menghilang di antara kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di pusat pertokoan itu. Padahal dia hanya ingin minta maaf.

Sementara itu Hideto berlari dan terus berlari sekuat tenaga. Sesekali dia hampir menabrak pejalan kaki, ahh.. bukan hampir tapi beberapa orang ditabraknya. Dihiraukannya makian, cacian, serta teguran orang-orang yang ditabraknya itu. Yang diinginkannya hanya sampai di rumah dan mengeluarkan seluruh kebencian, kemarahan, dan kekesalan yang dirasakannya ini.

Akhirnya dia sampai di halte bus. Hideto menghapus kedua pipinya yang basah karena air mata. Tanpa menunggu lama bis itu datang dan Hideto menaikinya. Suasana di dalam bus itu cukup sepi, hanya beberapa penumpang di dalamnya. Hideto mengambil tempat paling belakang sebelah kiri, tempat yang cocok untuk melamun. Menetralkan pikiran dan perasaanya.

_Baka Gakuto! Baka! Baka! Bakaaaa…!_ Teriak Hideto dalam hati.

Bagaimana dengan Gackt? Suasana tidak jauh berbeda Hideto, tapi Gackt lebih tegar. Tidak ada air mata, dia hanya menyesali tindakannya tadi. Memang menurutnya tidak patut mengerjai orang apalagi pada sesama pria baru dikenal, lain hal dengan You, Mana, Chachamaru, Ryu, atau Juniki teman semasa bandnya dulu. Mereka selalu bersikap konyol.

Kali ini berbeda, Gackt merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya tadi. Entah kenapa dia ingin mencium pemuda itu. Tapi karena ego dan harga dirinya terlalu besar, niat itu diurungkannya.

_Tapi kalau keinginan itu terwujud mungkin tambah parah._

_Kenapa aku selalu ingin bertemu orang itu? Jika tidak bertemu rasanya aku merindukannya._

Entah apa penyebabnya kali ini dia merasa "jatuh cinta" kembali, tapi tidak kepada seorang wanita melainkan pria. Perasaannya kacau.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang," kata Gackt sedikit lemas.

Gackt langsung menelfon sang supir untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

*** Minoru_666 ***

.

.

*** Next Day.. *****  
><strong>

Di suatu kamar penuh dengan tissue berserakan dimana-mana, gordennya masih tertutup, dan di tempat tidur di sudut ruangan terlihat sosok pria manis dan mungil sedang tertidur lelap. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, matanya sembab, dan ada bekas air mata di kedua pipinya. Sepertinya habis menangis semalaman. Pemuda itu adalah Hideto. Sesampainya di rumah semalam dia meluapkan semua kesedihannya dengan menangis dan akhirnya tertidur.

_**Krriinnnnggg..**_

Jam weker berbunyi, memecah keheningan suasana kamar itu.

"Uungg…~!" erangan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil Hideto.

Pemuda itu meraba-raba mencari letak jam wekernya yang terus berdering. Hideto memencet tombol pada jam weker itu.

_**Pikkk!**_

Akhirnya jam weker itu mati.

"Hooaaeemmmm….uunngg~"

Hideto duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil merenggangangkan semua otot-ototnya. Sesaat kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju cermin.

"Wajahku berantakan sekali..," gumam Hideto.

Sesekali dia mengelus-elus wajahnya dan menengokan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Langsung saja dia menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badan dan pikirannya. Setelah mandi dia mengambil celana jeans yang kemarin dia pakai. Memeriksa setiap kantongnya, sebab celana tersebut akan dicucinya nanti.

"Uun..?"

Hideto mendapati secarik kertas pemberian Gackt kemarin malam dengan alamat perusahaan rekaman terkenal se-Jepang itu. Diapun menghela nafas panjang. Terlintas kembali serangkaian kejadian kemarin malam. Teringat pada Gackt.

"Baka Gakuto!"

_Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Haruskah aku pergi ke alamat itu?_

.

.

.

*** At So 'n Ey Music..** ***  
><strong>

"Hai Gackt! Tumben murung hari ini? Apa kamu bertengkar lagi dengan pacarmu?" tanya You sambil menepuk pundaknya Gackt.

Gackt yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tunggu hanya memutar bola matanya karena bosan.

"Pacar yang mana lagi..?" tanya Gackt bosan karena You selalu menggodanya selayaknya seorang playboy.

Bahkan tidak hanya You yang menganggap playboy, infotaiment-pun tidak bosan-bosannya memberitakan kisah cintanya dengan beberapa wanita. Tetapi dengan wajah tampan dan _manly_ yang dimilikinya, siapa sih yang sanggup menolak? (_Editor: Aku. Soalnya Gackt buat Hyde aja_)

"Mengaku sajalah..," goda You lagi.

"Ck! Kau ini.."

Gackt sedikit cemberut.

"Huaaa..~! Marah nih? Hahahaha… okey, okey, sorry my friend."

You mendudukan diri di sebelah Gackt.

"Ada apa? Hari ini kau terlihat berantakan," ujar You perhatian.

"Huff..biasalah You. Aku mengalami kejenuhan dan stress tingkat tinggi," balas Gackt menghela nafas. _Dan juga karena kejadian semalam_, tambah Gackt dalam hati.

You hanya bisa memandang wajah kusut Gackt, dia merasa iba dengan keadaan teman baiknya itu. Satu hal yang You tahu kalau Gackt sedang _bad mood_, jangan mencampuri urusannya kecuali kalau dia meminta bantuan.

"Hei Gaku, sudah dengar kabar serial Gundam terbaru belum? Kudengar bulan depan akan dirilis," ujar You mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

You mengganti topik tentang serial gundam. Kenapa gundam? Karena hanya dengan itu bisa merubah _mood_-nya Gackt.

**_..Beberapa menit kemudian.._**

"Hahahaha…"

Gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Sumbernya? Siapa lagi kalau duo narsis You dan Gackt!

"Nanti sore bagaimana kalau kita minum Gackt?" tawar You.

"Hm.."

_Sebenrnya aku sedang malas pergi kemana-mana._

"Ayolah Gackt..tidak perlu dipikir-pikir. Bagaimana kalau kali ini aku yang traktir?"

_**Tok..tok..tok..**_

Terdengar suara pintu ruang tunggu diketuk.

"Masuk..!" perintah You.

Seorang wanita muda berkemeja merah jambu memasuki ruangan. Rupanya sekretaris You yang mengetuk tadi.

"Permisi Pak. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda," ucap wanita itu lemah lembut.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya," jawab You singkat.

"Akan segera saya sampaikan. Permisi."

Sekretaris itupun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Well Gackt, jangan lupa _weekand_ jam 8 malam. Kutunggu di tempat biasanya, okey? Don't forget darling..," kata You sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya kepada Gackt.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Gackt, You seenaknya memutuskan sepihak dan segera meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Eh? Ta, tapi..aku.. Yah..sial..!"

Gackt tidak heran lagi melihat tingkah laku temannya itu, memang You adalah tipe orang yang humoris. Sambil menghela nafas Gackt meninggalkan ruang tunggu sekaligus ruang pribadi You untuk tamu-tamunya.

_Satu jam lagi ada jadwal pemotretan untuk majalah.._

Gackt berjalan menyusuri koridor perusahaan temannya itu dengan langkah perlahan, seperti orang kehilangan semangat. Sesekali dia menyapa orang yang dikenalnya saat bertemu dengan mereka. Dalam situasi seperti apapun Gackt selalu bersikap ramah, walaupun dia seorang aktor ternama. Gackt memasuki lift yang pintunya telah terbuka. Diapun bersandar pada dinding belakang lift.

Sesaat sebelum pintu lift tertutup sepenuhnya, tidak sengaja dia melihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang berpakaian serba abu-abu tengah berjalan di koridor yang dilewatinya tadi. Tidak begitu jelas tapi dilihat dari tinggi tubuh dan juga model rambutnya, Gackt mengenali siapa orang itu.

"Hideto..?" gumam Gackt dengan kedua mata terbelalak.

_Tidak mungkin. Apa yang kupikirkan? Coba kau pikir kembali Gackt, untuk apa dia ke sini? Dia tidak mungkin berada di sini._

"Sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila."

_Setiap saat..aku melihat bayangan sosoknya dimana-mana._

Sementara itu seorang pemuda berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu coklat.

"Silahkan Tuan," ucap seorang sekretaris wanita mempersilahkan tamu tersebut masuk ke ruangan dimana sang CEO menunggu.

"Silahkan duduk," ucap You dengan sopan begitu tamunya memasuki ruangan itu.

"Arigato."

Akhirnya tamu itupun duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di di depan You.

"Hm..maaf, ada perlu apa Tuan..," tanya You menggantung.

"Ah! Maaf saya lupa belum memperkenalkan diri," jawab orang itu sedikit gugup.

_Pemuda yang menarik._

"Hahaha..aku juga lupa, kita belum saling berkenalan. Saya You, produser rekaman di perusahaan ini. Anda?" ucap You memperkenalkan diri seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada orang itu.

"Nama saya Hideto Takarai. Saya senang dan merasa terhormat bisa bertemu langsung dengan Anda."

Hideto menyambut uluran tangan You. Mereka berjabat tangan.

"Begini You-san, saya dapat rekomendasi dari seorang teman bahwa Anda membutuhkan vokalis?" tanya Hideto langsung pada pokok permasalahan.

"Ah..! Jadi Anda 'orang itu'..?" seru You girang.

"Eh? Orang itu?" tanya Hideto tidak mengerti.

_Jadi ini orang yang dibicarakan Gackt? Hm..sepertinya Gackt tertarik padanya, _pikir You.

You teringat kembali pembicaraannya dengan Gackt beberapa waktu lalu di telepon.

_"Oh, hai'..hai'.. Eh, tapi akan kucoba untuk mengajak 'orang itu' bergabung."_

**"_Benarkah? 'Orang itu' siapa Gackt? Pacarmu ya? Hahahaha.._"**

_"Bukan. Calon kok."_

_Hideto Takarai..'calon pacar' Gackt. Hehehehe.._

"Benar saya membutuhkan seorang vokalis untuk sebuah band rock asuhan kami," jawab You dengan antusias.

"Jadi bagaimana You-san? Apakah langkah selanjutnya..?"

"Jika Anda berminat, besok datanglah kembali ke sini untuk mengikuti audisi sekitar jam 4 sore."

"Tentu! Saya akan datang!" jawab Hideto penuh semangat.

"Okey. Kami tunggu kedatangan Anda besok, Takarai-kun."

_Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Gackt begitu tertarik padanya._

Hideto berjalan meninggalkan gedung So 'n Ey Music dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sepertinya bad mood-nya (yang disebabkan oleh Gackt) perlahan-lahan telah sirna.

**Rrrrr….Rrrr…Rrrr…**

**Piiipp..**

Diraihnya ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Tertera nama "Tetsu" pada layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi. Hideto di sini."

"_Hideto! Besok sore jangan lupa, kita ada tawaran show lagi,_" kata Tetsu di ujung saluran telepon.

"Dimana?"

"_Di Café Ki/oon, spesial untuk acara pembukaannya.._"

"Lalu jam berapa kita show?"

"_Kita berkumpul jam 3, lalu mulai show sekitar jam 4 sore. Jangan sampai terlambat, ok?_"

Hideto langsung shock mendengarnya. Dia hanya diam, mencerna baik-baik informasi tersebut.

_Jam 4 sore? Apa tidak salah?_ Batin Hideto. _Aku kan ada janji dengan produser.._

"_Hallo.. Hei Hideto! Kau mendengarku?_" tanya Tetsu kepada temannya, sebab Hideto tidak menjawab langsung pertanyaannya.

"Gomen ne Tetsu..sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang," jawab Hideto sedikit sedih.

"_Hah? Kenapa?_"

"Aku..aku..sedang tidak enak badan," bohong Hideto.

_Ck! Kenapa aku bohong…?_ Pikir Hideto. _Tapi kalau tidak begini..aku merasa tidak enak pada mereka._ _Seandainya aku bicara jujur, apakah mereka mau mengerti?_

"Kamu sakit Hideto?" ulang Tetsu yang membuat Hideto semakin merasa bersalah.

"Hai'. Gomen ne, aku tidak bisa tampil."

"Tidak apa-apa Hideto, aku mengerti. Nanti biar aku saja yang menyanyi."

Memang Tetsu memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi dan perhatian kepada semua rekannya. Saat mendengar alasan tadi dia tidak memaksa. Lagipula tukar-tukaran posisi sudah sering dilakukan oleh Jeresalem's rod. Kadang Yukihiro membawa gitar, sedangkan Ken memainkan drum.

"Kalau begitu Hideto jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan lupa istirahat ya!" pesan Tetsu yang lebih mirip perintah di telinga Hideto.

"Hai'! Arigato na Tetsu."

_**Piiippp!**_

"Huff..Gomen nasai, Tetsu. Aku terpaksa berbohong. Gomen.."

.

.

.

*** Gackt Camui's Mansion *****  
><strong>

**Rrrr…Rrrr…Rrrrrrrr..**

"Gackt…! Ponselmu berdering tuh..!" teriak seorang wanita yang sedang tiduran di sebuah tempat tidur _king size_ berwarna merah hati, seperti mawar.

"Mana! Tolong diangkat!" teriak Gackt dari arah lemari pakaiannya yang luas dan besar.

Kenapa Mana bisa di rumah Gackt? Seperti biasa Mana menjemput Gackt untuk perayaan pembukaan Café baru milik Chachamaru, sahabatnya.

"Aiih..baiklah..," jawab Mana seraya beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan sedikit malas.

Mana berjalan menghampiri meja di pojok ruangan dimana ponsel Gackt berada. Walau malas, pada akhirnya dijawab juga telfon itu.

"Hallo?" sapa Mana.

"_Hallo? ini Mana ya?_" tanya seseorang di seberang telfon.

"Iya."

"_Hei! Kalian lama sekali! Cepat datang kemari! Acara sudah mau dimulai!_" teriak orang itu kesal.

"Gyaaaa..!"

Mana menjauhkan telfonnya dari telinganya karena mendengar omelan (teriakan) orang itu.

"Iya, iya, Tuan Muda Chachamaru. Tunggu sebentar lagi," gerutu Mana.

_Yang membuat kami terlambat kan Gackt yang dandannya berjam-jam. Si Tuan Perfectionis itu yang salah, aku yang kena omelan Chachamaru._

Kebiasaan Gackt mempersiapkan segalanya sesempurna mungkin itu sudah dari kecil dia terapkan.

"_Oke, jangan lama-lama! Awas saja kalau kalian datang terlambat!_" ancam Chachamaru.

GLEK!

Mana menelan ludah dengan paksa.

_**Piiip..!**_

Sambungan telepon telah terputus.

"GACKT..! AYO BERANGKAT!" teriak Mana memecah kesunyian.

.

.

*** Minoru_666 ***

.

.

*** Club Ki/on's Opening Party, 4 PM ***

Ken, Tetsu, dan Yukihiro sampai di depan gedung Club yang mengundang mereka. Mereka diam sejenak untuk memandang suasana kafe di depannya. Tak bergeming.

"Huaaa..banyak sekali yang datang..!" seru Ken takjub.

"Ayo teman-teman, kita langsung ke _backstage_. Kita temui pemilik Café ini," ajak Tetsu memimpin kedua rekannya yang masih bengong.

Di dalam kafe terlihat dua pria dan satu wanita berjalan di belakang seorang _waitress_.

"Silahkan Tuan-Tuan dan Nyonya, tempat untuk Anda sudah kami siapkan," ucap seorang _waitress_ melayani tamu VIP yang diundang sang pemilik untuk menghadiri pesta ini.

"Arigato," jawab Mana dengan sopan.

Akhirnya acarapun dimulai. Dibuka dengan sambutan dari pemilik Club beserta sahabat-sahabatnya, memotong pita, dan terakhir para tamu dimanjakan dengan _live music_. Banyak band yang diundang untuk memeriahkan Club baru itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka merupakan band-band lokal yang cukup terkenal. Setelah beberapa band tampil, kini giliran Jerussalem's rod naik ke panggung untuk menghibur para tamu.

Ketiga personil band itu memainkan permainan instrument musik mereka dengan indah. Apalagi vokalis-nya dengan suara tak kalah merdu dengan penyanyi di televisi.

Mana menikmati lagu-lagu yang dibawakan Jarrusalem's rod dengan asyik. Sesekali Mana mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengikuti irama. Terlihat sekali Mana menikmati pertunjukan ini. Tapi tidak dengan Gackt. Gackt tahu betul siapa mereka. Dihitungnya satu persatu member yang sedang tampil itu berulang kali. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

"1..2..3..? Kenapa hanya 3 orang? Aah!" gerutu Gackt tidak jelas.

_Hideto tidak datang. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ini semua gara-gara aku?_

_"Kau jahat Gakuto-san!"_

Terdengar lagi di telinga Gackt suara teriakan Hideto pada malam itu. Gackt mengusap wajahnya pelan. Tanpa disadarinya, Chachamaru memandang heran sahabatnya itu. Melihat Gackt sedang berfikir keras seperti itu, pasti ada suatu masalah yang terjadi.

"Gackt!" panggil Chachamaru.

Tapi tak ada respon dari orang yang bersangkutan. Diapun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Gackt.

"Ah! Maru, bikin kaget saja," gerutu Gackt.

"Tidak biasanya kau melamun. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, aku sedang menikmati lagunya. Itu saja."

"Oh ya?" tanya Chachamaru tidak percaya jawaban Gackt.

"Hm!"

Gackt melihat band itu lagi.

"Oh ya! Chachamaru, kau yang mengundang band itu tampil di sini?" tanya Gackt tiba-tiba.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kalau boleh, selesai mereka tampil aku ingin bertemu mereka."

"Boleh saja, itu bisa diatur."

_Aku akan mencari tahu kemana kau pergi, Hideto. Jika ini semua karena salahku, aku akan datang menemuimu._

Jerusalem's rod turun dari atas panggung setelah membawakan dua buah lagu andalan mereka. Para tamu memberikan tepukan tangan meriah untuk mereka, berarti itu tandanya Jerusalem's rod berhasil menghibur para tamu.

"BANZAI!" sorak ketiga pemuda itu seraya melompat dan ber-_high five_ di _backstage_.

"Kita berhasil lagi. Kita sudah bekerja keras," kata Tetsu gembira.

"Yupz! Semua itu hasil kerja keras kita," tambah Yukihiro.

"Tapi..andai saja Hideto ikut tampil. Mungkin dia sangat senang melihat ini," sahut Ken.

"Benar juga. Nanti kita ceritakan padanya, pasti dia senang," ajak Tetsu disambut anggukan dari kedua rekannya.

"Dimana Hideto?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu ruang dalam Club.

Tetsu, Ken, dan Yukihiro melihat orang itu dengan seksama.

"Kau kan..Gakuto-san?" tanya Tetsu memastikan. "Kita bertemu lagi."

"Ya. Dan tolong jawab pertanyaanku," pinta Gackt.

"Hideto bilang dia tidak enak badan."

"Apa dia sakit?"

"Mungkin.."

**Plok..Plok..Plok..**

"Wah..kalian memang benar-benar profesional. Para tamu sangat puas dengan penampilan kalian, tidak salah kalau saya mengundang kalian," kata Chachamaru yang sudah muncul di belakang mereka.

"Ahh..Kami juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Anda, Chachamaru-san. Karena Anda sudah mempercayai kami untuk menghibur para tamu," balas Tetsu dengan sopan dan senang.

"Hahaha..iya sama-sama. Tapi bolehkan kalau suatu hari kalian kami undang kembali?"

"Dengan senang hati Chachamaru-san!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Maru, aku pulang dulu ya. Ada pekerjaan menantiku," ujar Gackt seraya melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hati-hati di jalan," seru Chachamaru menyambut kepergian sahabatnya itu.

"Sampaikan salamku padanya," pesan Gackt sembari menepuk bahu Tetsu ketika melewati.

"Baik."

Akhirnya Gackt meninggalkan gedung itu dengan hati yang masih bimbang.

"Hm.. Apa benar Hideto sakit?"

.

.

**~ To be Continued ~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Makasih buat para readers yang sdh nungguin cerita selanjutnya, buat yg ngikutin ff ini maaf yah updatenya lama. Coz akhir2 ni aq sibuk bgt, tp berkat dukungan dan sll diingatkan sama sang editor tercinta *plakk! Akhirnya aq mampu meneruskannya._

_Sprti biasa yah tinggalkan jejak kalian, yah pendapat ato saran kalian ttg ff ini. Argato all..cup..cup..cup *nebar2 kecupan_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review:<strong>

**Kumiko29: **makasih banyak. Bayinya akan segera muncul kok, tunggu aja.

Thnx to** kumiko29 **dan** futari chan **yg sudah menambahkan ke favorite.**  
><strong>


	4. Part 4

_**A Misc. Plays/Musicals Fanfiction..**_

**Freedom Alliance (FA), present..**

**My Baby..**

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Drama, romance, comedy, SHONEN-AI, YAOI

**Disclaimer:** L'Arc~En~Ciel milik Ki/oon Records dan Sony Music

GACKT milik Nippon Crown dan Avex Trax

**Warning:** mengandung YAOI, gaje, gak nyambung, dsb hihihihi ^o^V

**Insert Song:** "WINTERFALL" by L'Arc~en~Ciel

**Pairing:** Gackt Camui x Hyde Laruku (GakuHai)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Pertemuan dua insan manusia Hyde Laruku dan Gackt. Sejalan dengan pertemanan mereka, tumbuh perasaan cinta di hati mereka masing-masing. Sayangnya mereka selalu menyangkal perasaan mereka, setiap hari mereka bertengkar, dan bersikap jaim. Mungkin tuhan geram melihat tingkah mereka akhirnya Tuhan berkehendak lain, mereka diberikan cobaan dan cobaan itu adalah menjadikan mereka sebagai orang tua angkat seorang bayi!

Apakah dengan cobaan itu mampu mempersatukan mereka? Mari kita cekidot sama-sama.

.

.

**MY BABY: PART 4**

* * *

><p><strong>* 3 PM *<br>**

Sekitar jam 3 sore, sebuah bus meluncur dengan kecepatan sedang di antara padatnya jalanan ibu kota. Di dalam bus itu ada Hideto yang sedang duduk tenang di bangku deretan samping kiri sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui _earphone_ handphone-nya. Kedua matanya masih melihat suasana kota Tokyo yang terkenal sibuk itu.

**Ckiirrtttttt..**

Suara rem dari bus itu terdengar. Bus itu telah menepi dan berhenti di depan halte bus. Hideto menyadari bahwa halte tujuannya sudah sampai, diapun segera beranjak dia bangkunya dan berjalan keluar dari bus itu.

**Brooommmm..**

Deru mesin bus yang tadi Hideto tumpangi akhirnya meninggalkannya.

Hideto segera melanjutkan perjalannya menuju salah satu studio rekaman yang terkenal dan bergengsi di Jepang. Studio rekaman itu adalah So 'n Ey Music, yang dipimpin oleh You. Setelah 10 menit berjalan akhirnya Hideto berada di depan sebuah gedung megah yang terkenal dengan melahirkan sederet artis dan aktor terkenal mulai dari band, solo karir, boyband dan girlband. Hideto menarik nafas untuk menghilangkan rasa _nervous_ yang dia alami sekarang. Akhirnya dia memantapkan diri masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

_Ini adalah langkah awal menjadi bintang. Semangat! Osh!_

Perlahan Hideto memasuki gedung dengan pintu otomatis yang terbuat dari kaca lebar.

"Whoaaaa~"

Hideto merasa takjub meskipun kemarin dia sudah ke sana, melihat artis-artis terkenal hilir-mudik keluar-masuk gedung.

_Kalau saja aku berhasil masuk, dikontrak, dan bergabung dengan agensi itu dan rekaman di sini. Membayangkan semua itu sudah membuatku bahagia. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi sungguhan? Hehehe.._

Tanpa disadarinya, Hideto sampai tersenyam-senyum sendiri. Tingkahnya mengundang tatapan aneh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Akh..! Sudah jam segini! Aku harus cepat menemuinya!" seru Hideto setelah melihat jam di tangannya menunjukkan hampir jam 4 sore.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hideto langsung berjalan sedikit berlari menuju lift terdekat. Di dalam lift Hideto mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_ yang masih terpasang pada kedua telinganya. _(kebiasan author klu nge-kampus)_.

Hideto masih ingat letak kantor You-san yang dicarinya kemarin. Tidak sulit baginya menemukan ruangan itu, kantor pemilik agensi sekaligus dapur rekaman tersebut berada di lantai 3. Setelah sampai di lantai 3 tinggal belok kiri sudah menemukan tempatnya. Sebuah ruangan khusus dan sedikit berbeda dengan ruangan yang lain.

**Tok..tok..tok..**

Hideto mulai mengetuk pintu di depannya dengan perasaan sedikit gugup. Tidak begitu lama akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, namun yang membukanya bukan sang CEO-nya melainkan sekretaris yang kemarin mengantarnya.

"Maaf, saya Hideto Takarai. Saya ingin bertemu dengan You-san. Apakah beliau ada?" tanya penuh sopan.

"Apakah Anda sudah membuat janji dengan beliau?" tanya sang sekretaris memastikan.

"Hai'! Kami sudah janjian untuk bertemu sekitar jam 4 sore hari ini."

"Kalau begitu, silakan masuk Takarai-san. Silakan duduk, saya akan panggilkan You-san. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

"Arigato."

Sang sekretaris itu meninggalkan Hideto di dalam ruang tunggu yang biasa digunakan untuk menjamu teman-teman You. Diapun menuju ke sebuah tempat sang CEO berada. Hideto menunggu dengan tenang.

.

.

*** Minoru_666 ***

.

.

"Konnichi wa..! Takarai-kun..," sapa You tidak lupa senyuman ramah menghiasi wajahnya.

Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu menampakkan batang hidungnya.

You mengulurkan tangannya, tanpa harus disuruhpun Hideto menyambut uluran tangan You. Mereka saling berjabat tangan, tidak ada suasana tegang yang dirasakan Hideto. Justru suasana yang _friendly_ yang dirasakannya sekarang ini. You memang ramah, mudah tersenyum kepada siapa saja maka dari itu tidak heran para karyawan maupun artis yang dia bina sangat betah berkerja sama dengannya. _(Editor: You kayak Sai -Naruto- dong? Senyam-senyum gaje)_

"Bagaimana Takarai-kun? Apa Anda sudah siap mengikuti audisi kami?" tanya You memulai pembicaraan.

"Saya siap You-san, semakin cepat semakin baik kan?"

Hideto tersenyum manis pada You.

_Kawaii.._pikir You dalam hati.

You terdiam seketika melihat senyuman menawan milik Hideto. Kejadian sama yang pernah dialami oleh Gackt, sahabatnya, walau You tidak mengetahuinya. Tiba-tiba You tersadar.

"Kalau begitu ikut dengan saya," ajak You.

Hideto mengekor You kemana pria itu pergi. Melewati koridor yang panjang lalu belok kanan. Nampak sebuah ruangan besar dengan interior indah berada di depan Hideto dan You. Mereka melihatnya melalui kaca besar yang ada di samping ruangan itu. You tersenyum ketika melihat Hideto terdiam dengan mulut sedikit menganga. You membuka pintu

_Whooaaa..keren~!_

Hideto merasa takjub melihat ruangan itu begitu luas, peralatan rekaman super canggih dan lengkap. Terlihat pula beberapa ruangan khusus dengan peralatan musik yang lengkap untuk band, untuk orchestra, dan latihan koreografi. Semua itu berada pada ruangan luas itu. Ruangan dalam ruangan.

Hideto memperhatikan beberapa orang sedang bekerja dengan seorang artis. Mereka sedang merekam sebuah lagu, mungkin lagu barunya. You sengaja tidak mengganggu mereka agar mereka bisa bekerja semaksimal mungkin. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat mereka, sesekali menganggukan-anggukan kepalanya mengikuti irama musik.

"STOP!" perintah sang produser tiba-tiba, menandakan bahwa hasil merekamnya telah sempurna.

"Plok..plok..plok.. Bagus! Sempurna..," kata You sembari memberi _aplouse_ kepada mereka.

Mendengar suara tepuk tangan tadi otomatis menarik perhatian orang-orang itu.

"Ah! You-san, apa kabar? Tumben Anda kemari. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang manager.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja Kei-san. Oh ya, saya membawa calon vocalis baru untuk proyek band rock kita," papar You.

"Tentu saja You-san. Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya sebagai manager rekaman."

"Takarai-kun, kenalkan ini Kei-san. Dialah manager rekaman paling hebat di sini. Dan Kei-san, dia adalah Hideto Takarai."

Hideto dan menejer itu saling berkenalan dan saling berjabat tangan.

"Baiklah Takarai-kun, Anda bisa masuk ke dalam ruang rekaman," kata Kei-san seraya mempersilahkan Hideto memasuki ruangan dengan peralatan musik yang lengkap.

Hideto masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan canggung. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat datang menghampirinya seraya membantunya mengenakan headphone khusus untuk rekaman. Pemuda itu membawa sebuah gitar di punggungnya. Sepertinya dia seorang gitaris.

"_Takarai-kun? Kau bisa mendengarku?_" tanya Kei-san melalui microphone di depannya.

Microphone itu tersambung dengan _headphone_ yang dipakai Hideto. Jadi dia bisa mendengar suara Kei-san walau berada di ruangan kedap suara.

"Hai'!" seru Hideto di depan microphone besar di depannya.

"_Nanti lepaskan suaramu se-natural mungkin. Tidak perlu gugup. Santai saja, anggap Anda sedang berkaraoke._"

Hideto mengagguk mantap.

"_Oke siap? Ichi, ni, san! Mulai!_" aba-aba dari sang manager seraya memberi kode dengan jentikan jari.

Hideto memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menghela nafas panjang. Diapun mengeluarkan suaranya yang indah perlahan. Hideto mulai bernyanyi. Awalnya tanpa musik apapun. Lalu perlahan terdengar suara petikan gitar yang dibawa pemuda berambut coklat tadi.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>..Masshiro na toki wa kaze ni sarawarete..<em>  
><em>Atarashii kisetsu o hakobu <em>  
><em>Koboreta shita te no hira no yuki wa <em>  
><em>Hakanaku kirameite..<em>

_Irozuki hajimeta machi _  
><em>Kizukeba nori okureta mitai <em>  
><em>Me o tojita boku wa fuyu no tsumetasa o <em>  
><em>Ima demo atatakaku kanjiteiru <em>

_Setsugen no daichi ni futari kiri no toiki ga mau _  
><em>Tsunaida yubisaki ni <em>  
><em>Taisetsu na kimochi o oboeta yo <em>

_Kakedasu sekai ni kokoro ubawarete.._  
><em>Mujaki na hitomi ni yureru <em>  
><em>Furi sosogu yuki wa yasashiku egao tsutsumu kara <em>  
><em>Boku wa eien o negatta..<em>

_Kanojo ga mitsumeteita _  
><em>Modobe ni okareta GARASU zaiku <em>  
><em>Toomei na yuki no kesshoo no kagayaki o <em>  
><em>Omowasete wa setsunaku kasanaru <em>

_Kokoro no rasen yuri sama yoi tsuzukeru boku ni _  
><em>Ayamachi wa totsuzen me no mae o fusaide aza warau <em>

_Masshiro na toki wa kaze ni sarawarete.._  
><em>Atarashii kisetsu o hakobu <em>

_Ima mo mune ni furi tsumoru omoi nagamete wa _  
><em>Mienai tameiki o ukabeta <em>

_Sobietatsu sora kakomarete furueru kata o iyasenai _  
><em>Kogoeru kumo ni oowarete shiran kaode moeru taiyoo <em>

_Seijaku no kanata ni kegarenai kimi o mitsume _  
><em>Ososugita kotoba wa moo todokanai ne <em>

_Miserare kakedasu sekai ni kokoro ubawarete.._  
><em>Mujaki na hitomi ni yureru <em>  
><em>Furi sosogu yuki wa yasashiku egao tsutsumu kara <em>  
><em>Pieces of you, pieces of you, lie in me inches deep<em>

_Masshiro na toki ni kimi wa sarawarete_  
><em>Odayaka na hizashi no naka de<em>  
><em>Boku wa nakushita omokage o sagashite shimaukedo <em>  
><em>Haru no otozure o matteru <em>  
><em>Sobietatsu sora kakomarete <em>  
><em>Shiran kaode moeru taiyou..<em>"

**(WINTERFALL by L'Arc~en~Ciel)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Oke! Semua sudah saya _record_," ujar Kei-san pada You.

You menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Rekaman yang dilakukan untuk mengukur kemampuan bernyanyi dan vocalnya Hideto telah selesai. Pemuda itupun keluar dari dalam ruang rekaman setelah menyanyikan beberapa lagu sesuai perintah sang manager.

"Untuk Takarai-kun, tinggal menunggu kabar dari pihak rekaman. Karena kami akan mendiskusikan dulu dengan pihak-pihak yang lain," tambah sang Produser rekaman yang berdiri di samping You.

"Hai! Baiklah Tuan, saya akan tunggu keputasannya."

Hideto membungkuk memberi hormat kepada sang produser dan sang manager, tidak lupa senyuman manisnya turut menghiasi wajah cantiknya itu.

"Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama, Takarai-kun," ujar You tiba-tiba.

"Iya, saya juga mengharapkannya. Lalu apa ada tes yang lain?" tanya Hideto.

"Hm..tidak ada, kurasa sudah cukup untuk bahan pertimbangan kami nanti."

"Yogatta. Kalau begitu saya permisi pulang. Ini sudah hampir malam."

Hideto membungkuk memberi hormat sekali lagi pada tiga orang petinggi dalam perusahaan itu.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal..," kata You sambil mengibas-kibasnya tangannya.

"Matta ne You-san."

"Hm!"

Hideto berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hatinya bahagia, sangat bahagia.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya You pada dua orang di hadapannya.

"Menurutku warna suaranya unik, penampilan juga lumayan bagus," jawab sang produser.

"Kurasa..jika kita melatihnya sedikit lagi, dia akan sempurna," ujar sang manager memberi pendapat.

"Hahaha..menurutku oke juga. Tapi belum tentu dengan yang lainnya kan?" tanya You dengan santai.

.

.

*** Minoru_666 ***

.

.

Hideto menyusuri koridor dengan santai. Sedikit bersenandung kecil. Diliriknya jam tangan yang ada pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jam tangan itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Sudah malam! Tak kusangka mengikuti serangkaian audisi itu membutuhkan waktu lama," gumamnya.

Diapun mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju pintu keluar yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari tempatnya berdiri. Diraihnya _earphone_ yang disimpannya di dalam saku celananya tadi.

Sementara itu di depan pintu masuk terlihat seorang pemuda bermantel coklat berjalan lurus ke arah depan. Pemuda itu mengalihkan matanya ke depan dan melihat sosok pemuda yang dikenalnya dan ingin ditemuinya sejak kemarin. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Diapun berjalan cepat menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Hideto! Hei…! Hideto..!" panggil pemuda itu.

_Gakuto-san..?_

Gackt tersenyum ketika Hideto melihat ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba Hideto berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Gackt. Diapun keluar dari gedung itu melalui pintu samping. Gackt mengikutinya. Hideto terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang cukup ramai tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Hideto..! Hideto..! Tunggu..!" panggil Gackt sambil sedikit berlari karena tidak ingin tertinggal.

Hideto semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Diperbesarnya volume music pada handphone-nya. Dia tak ingin mendengar suara Gackt. Sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya menoleh ke arah Hideto dan Gackt dengan tatapan aneh.

"HIDETO STOP!" teriak Gackt sekali lagi dengan kerasnya dan kali ini sukses membuat pemuda yang namanya dipanggil itu berhenti.

Hideto menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan dia menoleh ke belakang dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Gackt berjalan cepat menuju tempat Hideto berdiri. Tapi Hideto brbalik dan menyeret kaki jenjangnya untuk berlari secepat kilat menghindar dari Gackt. Karena dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu setelah kejadian semalam. Dalam hatinya masih ada rasa kesal terhadap Gackt.

Gackt yang melihat Hideto menghindarinya, tentu saja Gackt tidak mau kalah. Diapun ikut berlari mengejarnya. Akhirnya mereka berdua saling kejar-kejaran, dan kejadian itu sempat menimbulkan perhatian orang-orang sekelilingnya.

"Hosh..hosh.. Sial! Larinya cepat sekali!" gerutu Gackt kelelahan. "Sial! Kalau begini terus, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

Gackt mempercepat laju larinya. Bagaimanapun juga Gackt lebih tinggi dari Hideto.

**Grep!**

Gackt berhasil meraih tangan putih Hideto. Menggenggamannya dengan kuat sampai Hideto mau tak mau harus menghentikan larinya.

"Uh! Lepas..aku bilang lepaskan!" pinta Hideto galak sambil terus meronta. "Ittai na..!"

Pergelangan tangannya sudah mulai sakit dan memerah.

"Calm down Hideto! Hosh..hosh.. Calm down, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Aku minta maaf atas ulahku kemarin," ucap Gackt dengan nafas sedikit tersengal-sengal.

"Aku bilang lepaskan tanganku! Gakuto-san!" teriak Hideto sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu jika kau tidak mau diam. Dan dengarkan aku kalau bicara!" bentak Gackt pada pemuda manis di depannya.

_Hanya ini cara yang terlintas di pikiranku untuk membuatmu tenang, Hideto_..kata Gackt dalam hati.

Hideto tersentak. Sedikit tenang namun raut wajahnya masih terlukis rasa jengkel yang teramat sangat.

"Baiklah kudengarkan. Tapi lepaskan dulu pergelangan tanganku! Ittai na!" bentak Hideto kesal.

Gackt melepaskan pergelangan tangan Hideto dengan terpaksa. Dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk karena mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahnya Hideto, tangan-tangan berkulit putih mulus pemilik laki-laki _cool_ dan tampan itu memegang kedua bahu Hideto dengan sedikit erat. Dan dalam sekejap mereka menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

"Hideto dengarkan aku. Aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin malam."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Hideto.

"Aku..aku..saat itu hanya bercanda dan aku tidak tahu semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini."

"..."

"Aku menyesal.."

"..."

"Gomen.."

"Heck! Mudah sekali meminta maaf. Bagaimana kalau Gakuto-san yang berada di posisiku? Harga diriku sudah dipermainkan laki-laki aneh sepertimu!" bentak Hideto dengan senyum sinisnya.

_Sudah kuduga ini takkan mudah._

Hideto mengalihkan kedua matanya dari Gackt, enggan melihatnya. Tiba-tiba Gackt menggenggam kedua tangan Hideto dan meletakkannya pada dada seperti sedang meminta ampun kepada kekasihnya!

Kedua mata Hideto terbelalak melihat perlakuan Gackt padanya. Begitupun dengan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Di antara kerumunan itu ada beberapa gadis menatap mereka dengan seringaian licik di wajah mereka. Tak lupa sebuah kamera ada di genggaman mereka.

"Please Hideto..," bujuk Gackt dengan tatapan sendunya.

_Eeh..? Apa yang dilakukannya sih?_ Gerutu Hideto dalam hati.

Jujur karena perbuatan Gackt tadi sempat membuat Hideto sedikit luluh dan malu-malu, tapi egonya lebih mendominasi pikirannya.

"Please.."

Hideto berpikir sejenak.

"NO! Tidak! Tidak akan!" jawab Hideto dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

Diapun membuang muka dari Gackt.

Tak terasa tubuh Gackt sudah dalam posisi bertekuk lutut ala abad pertengahan. Layaknya seorang pangeran yang membujuk sang putri dengan tulusnya. Entah kenapa Gackt menjadi pria cengeng seperti ini bila berhadapan dengan Hideto.

"Hideto..gomen nasai.."

"A, apa..apa yang kau lakukan? Ini memalukan! Cepat berdiri Gakuto-san!" perintah Hideto dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Aku tidak akan berdiri sebelum kau memaafkanku." (_Editor: Cieh..cieh.._)

Hideto membuang nafas dengan berat.

"Aa..?"

"AHH..! GACKT! My best friend~!" teriak seseorang sambil berlari dari arah belakang.

_Siapa?_ Tanya Gackt penasaran.

Tanpa sadar Gackt beranjak dari tempatnya berlutut.

_Tadi kau bilang kau tidak akan berdiri sebelum kemaafkan. Huh! Pembohong!_

**Bruugh.. Argh!  
><strong>

Tidak segan-segannya pemuda itu memeluk Gackt dari belakang. Hideto hanya bisa menonton. Tetapi kedua mata indahnya membulat sempurna ketika menyadari siapa pemuda yang memeluk Gackt itu. Hanya satu orang yang berani melakukan hal konyol seperti itu kepada Gackt.

_Aiissshhh…orang ini mengganggu saja! Sial..!_ Batin Gackt kesal.

"You! Apa-apaan kamu? Ini memalukan! Cepat lepaskan aku!" perintah Gackt dengan kasar.

"Biarkan saja..," ujar You dengan santai.

Kali ini You sedikit kelewatan. Reputasi Gackt sebagai seorang artis tampan, cool, dan _fashionable_ yang _perfectionist_ ternoda oleh kejadian ini. Sementara itu Hideto yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah laku mereka sedikit iritasi.

_Apa-apaan mereka ini? Melakukan hal seperti ini di tempat umum. Memalukan!_

"Gakuto-san lebih baik aku pergi saja, tidak enak mengganggu acara mesra-mesraan kalian," ujar Hideto sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi dari hadapan Gackt.

"Hah! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.. Tunggu Hideto..! Heii..!" panggil Gackt.

Namun Hideto terus melangkah pergi.

Raut wajah Gackt menyiratkan penyesalannya. Sekarang tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk meminta maaf pada Hideto. Apalagi kesalahpahaman di antara mereka semakin bertambah besar. Sedangkan You masih dalam posisi memeluk tubuh Gackt dengan santainya. Sepertinya You tidak merasa bersalah akibat perbuatannya.

"Hee~ Sepertinya kalian sedang sibuk ya? Sepertinya aku sudah mengganggu kalian," kata You.

Muncul empat perempatan di urat pelipis Gackt. Melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang memasang tampang _innocence_ membuat amarah Gackt tak bisa dibendung lagi. Aura kegelapan mulai menyeruak dari seluruh tubuh Gackt. Mendadak suhu udara di sekitar Gackt dan You menjadi dingin.

"O'oo.."

Alarm bahaya milik You berbunyi. You melepaskan pelukannya pada Gackt. Merasa nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya, dia mulai berjalan mundur menjauhi Gackt. Sepertinya Gackt akan mengeluarkan semua kemarahannya pada You.

"YOUUU...!" panggil Gackt dengan suara menggelegar.

"Ehk! Gackt, sadarlah.. Aku temanmu kan? Hehe."

"Kau harus menerima akibatnya!"

Gackt berjalan mendekati You dengan aura seramnya. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka telah berhamburan pergi menjauh. Gackt mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat. Sang pengeran kegelapan telah bangkit dari tidur panjangnya. Tak ada senyum ramah ala malaikat menghiasi wajah Gackt. Yang ada hanyalah seringaian ala setan.

**BRUAG..! BAK! BUK!**

"KYAAA...!" jerit You begitu Gackt mulai menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian terlihat seorang pria tergeletak tak berdaya di trotoar dalam keadaan wajah berhias dengan memar-memar dan tubuhnya terlihat babak belur. Disinyalir pria itu adalah korban dari keganasan Gackt. Pria itu adalah You. _Poor You_.

.

.

*** Minoru_666 ***

.

.

* **10 PM *****  
><strong>

Hari ini adalah hari tersial untuk Gackt. Pertama, dia sudah gagal mendapat maaf dari Hideto. Kedua, mendapat gangguan dari makhluk planet Mars bernama You yang memperparah kesalahpahamannya dengan Hideto.

Gackt duduk di jok belakang mobilnya dengan lesu. Tatapan kedua matanya sendu, tidak ada gairah untuk hidup. Gackt mendengus. Sesekali dia memijat keningnya yang terasa sedikit pusing.

**_Ckiiirtt.._**

"Tuan Gackt, kita sudah sampai rumah," ucap Pak Jun, sopir Gackt seraya membukakan pintu mobil di samping Gackt.

"Ah..! Iya."

Gackt tersadar dari melamunnya. Diapun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Arigato."

Gackt berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumahnya yang tinggal bebrapa meter lagi. Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap suatu objek tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Objek itu berada di antara semak-semak di halaman depan rumahnya. Penasaran. Gackt melangkahkan kakinya mendekatinya. Objek itu terlihat makin jelas. Kedua mata sipit Gackt terbelalak sempurna.

"GYAAAA..!" teriak Gackt sekencang mungkin.

Pepohonan sampai bergoyang dan dedaunan sampai berguguran..karena angin ditimbulkan oleh Gackt.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! ARGH..! Cobaan apalagi ini, Kami-sama?" tanya Gackt sraya mendongak ke langit di atas sana.

Diapun berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika.

_Calmdown Gackt..calmdown.. In pasti cuma mimpi! Ya! Ini mimpi!_

"Huff.. Tarik nafas..hembuskan.."

Gackt menutup kedua matanya dan mencoba mengatur pernafasan. Menenangkan diri.

**Srak..srak..srak..**

Terdegar langkah kaki mendekat ke arah Gackt berada.

"Ada apa, Tuan Gackt?" tanya pak Jun sedikit khawatir.

"Ah! Err..hahaha..tidak ada apa-apa. Tadi cuma teringat sesuatu. Ada file yang tertinggal di tempat kerja," jawab Gackt sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Gackt tersenyum paksaan karena di pikirannya bagaimana caranya agar orang tua separuh baya itu pergi dari hadapannya dan tidak curiga.

"Apa perlu saya antar kembali ke kantor sekarang juga?"

"Ah..tidak..itu bukan file penting. Oya, besok jangan lupa mengantarku ke tempat You sekitar jam 3 sore."

"Baik Tuan. Ada hal yang lain lagi?"

"Istirahatlah. Kau sopirku yang paling kupercaya."

"Baik Tuan."

Akhirnya pak Jun beranjak menuju pondok kecil yang tersedia khusus untuknya. Gackt menghela nafas lega. Diapun mendekati semak-semak yang menadi perhatiannya tadi. Mengamati objek itu dengan seksama. Kedua alisnya bertautan. Heran.

_Kalau dibiarkan di sini semalaman, kasihan juga. Cuacanya dingin. Lebih baik kubawa masuk saja._

Gackt mengangkat objek itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan cepat dibawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Lalu meletakkannya di meja tamu. Gackt duduk di depannya.

"Hei..kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di luar sana? Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Gackt bertubi-tubi pada objek yang ada di atas meja.

Tak ada jawaban dari objek itu.

"Kalau ada yang bertanya, jawablah.. Jangan hanya diam saja. Itu tidak sopan kan?"

Mungkin stress yang melanda Gackt membuatnya bicara sendiri dengan objek itu. Atau mungkin ada yang salah dengan urat syarafnya. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai gila.

.

.

**~ To be Continue ~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ _Apa yang ditemukan Gackt di depan pintu rumah mewahnya itu sehingga menambah frustasi dirinya? Jangan lupa ikutin terus ff ini yah para readers tercinta, jgn lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian, saran, kripik atao pujian jg boleh nyehehehehXD_

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review:<strong>

**futari chan:** thnx reviewnya. Biasalah uke kan melibatkan perasaan. Gackt juga keterlaluan sih..

**Aihi Mizuhara:** iya, sepertinya bakal ada perpecahan tim.

Thnx to** MIZU Keyla**yg sudah menambahkan ke favorite.**  
><strong>


	5. Part 5

_**A Misc. Plays/Musicals Fanfiction..**_

**Freedom Alliance (FA), present..**

**My Baby..**

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Drama, romance, comedy, SHONEN-AI, YAOI

**Disclaimer:** L'Arc~En~Ciel milik Ki/oon Records dan Sony Music

GACKT milik Nippon Crown dan Avex Trax

**Warning:** mengandung YAOI, gaje, gak nyambung, dsb hihihihi ^o^V

**Pairing:** Gackt Camui x Hyde Laruku (GakuHai)

**Author: Minoru_666**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Pertemuan dua insan manusia Hyde Laruku dan Gackt. Sejalan dengan pertemanan mereka, tumbuh perasaan cinta di hati mereka masing-masing. Sayangnya mereka selalu menyangkal perasaan mereka, setiap hari mereka bertengkar, dan bersikap jaim. Mungkin tuhan geram melihat tingkah mereka akhirnya Tuhan berkehendak lain, mereka diberikan cobaan dan cobaan itu adalah menjadikan mereka sebagai orang tua angkat seorang bayi!

Apakah dengan cobaan itu mampu mempersatukan mereka? Mari kita cekidot sama-sama.

.

.

**MY BABY: PART 5**

* * *

><p>Hari telah berganti dengan senyuman mentari menghiasi pagi di kota itu, Tokyo. Suasana keramaian kota tak menghentkan langkah kaki seseorang dengan santainya memasuki sebuah gedung yang tinggi. Orang itu tahu kalau kedatangannya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian para karyawan tempat itu. Tapi tak disangka kalau hari ini bukan tatapan kagum dari mereka, melainan tatapan tidak percaya dari mereka. Pandangan yang menyiratkan berbagai pertanyaan. Tidak sedikit dari mereka berbisik-bisik sambil tersenyum kecil.<p>

Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan orang itu. Mantel panjang yang keren, kemeja putih bersih, dasi orange dengan motif garis diagonal, dipadu dengan celana panjang hitam, dan sepasang sepatu pantofel yang mahal. Sama seperti biasanya. Hanya saja kali ini dia memakai topi fedora hitam.

_Menjadi pusat perhatian itu memang menyenangkan, tapi kalau seperti ini..aku tidak mau_, pikir orang itu seraya merapatkan mantel dan topinya, seolah dengan begitu orang-orang itu akan berhenti memperhatikannya.

Kurang lebih empat meter di depannya terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam sepunggung berjalan dengan santai sampil membawa dua map pada kedua tangannya. Dilihat dari kemeja pink muda yang dipakainya sepertinya orang itu bisa menebak siapa wanita itu. Tiba-tiba wanita itu berhenti berjalan.

_Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi merinding? Ini pasti gara-gara AC-nya terlalu dingin. Ya, pasti begitu!_ Pikir wanita itu optimis.

Diapun kembali berjalan dengan santai menuju ke arah lift yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Ohayo gozaimasu..," sapa pria itu dengan senyuman ramah.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil seseorang akhirnya wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Oha.. Gyaaaaaa..!"

Belum selesai menyapa balik, tiba-tiba sang sekretaris itu berteriak histeris!

Dia menutup kedua matanya erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak mau melihat wajah pria di depannya. Wajah pria berkulit putih itu penuh dengan perban dan _band-aid_. Seperti mumi, pucat hampir seperti mayat. Dan senyuman ramahnya justru membuatnya semakin terlihat menyeramkan.

"Ada hantuuuu…!" teriak sang sekretaris.

Dalam sekejap kedua orang —atasan bawahan—itu menjadi pusat perhatian orang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Pria itu terlihat panik. Diapun menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan wanita itu. Tak sengaja wanita itu melihat ada noda darah di kedua tangan pria itu dan perban membalut tangan kiri pria itu. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar.

"KYAAAA..ZOMBIE..!" teriak wanita itu lagi.

Wanita itu reflek melepas genggaman pria itu, hendak berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Tapi dengan sigap sang atasan segera menarik dan mencengkeram tangan kiri wanita itu. Wanita itu meronta-ronta.

"KYAA..GYAA..TOLONG..! LEPASKAN AKU..! TOLONG..KYAA..!"

"Hei, hei..tenanglah nona Shizuka."

Sepertinya wanita itu tidak mendengar perkataan pria itu. Dia terus meronta-ronta dan berusaha lari dari pria itu. Padahal pria itu adalah atasannya sendiri. Bukan hantu atau zombie seperti yang wanita itu pikirkan.

_Gawat.._

"Ini saya You! Atasanmu. Aku bukan hantu, dan aku juga bukan zombie."

"Eh?"

Wanita itu berhenti meronta dan menoleh ke belakang. Diperhatikannya wajah pria itu dengan seksama. Masih terlihat jelas bekas memar-memar di wajahnya, walau sebagian tertutupi perban. Diingat-ingatnya kembali wajah atasannya, You, sebelum diperban seperti saat ini.

"Ah iya benar, You-san!" seru wanita itu girang. "Gomen nasai, You-san. Saya benar-benar tidak mengenali Anda tadi. Gomen nasai."

Ternyata pria penuh perban dan _band-aid_ itu adalah You. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil berlalu menuju lift dengan langkah lesu. Sepertinya semangat hidupnya menurun. Shizuka menyusul atasannya masuk ke dalam lift.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Kenapa wajah You-san penuh perban?" tanya sang sekretaris berusaha mencairkan keadaan setelah insiden tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kemarin ada kecelakaan kecil. Ada seorang berandalan kelas teri melampiaskan kemarahannya pada orang yang kebetulan lewat. Sialnya akulah yang menjadi korbannya," terang You.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya.."

_Tapi bohong.. Mana mungkin kuceritakan kejadian kemarin yang sebenarnya, haah..bisa-bisa aku ditertawakan bawahanku nanti. Apalagi yang menghajarku Gackt._

You berjalan menuju ruangannya dengan langkah gontai. Sepertinya luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa ngilu. Dibukanya pitu ruang kerjanya. Cahaya mentari memasuki ruang itu melalui celah-celah jendela. Dia duduk di kursi kerjanya yang nyaman dan memutarnya ke arah jendela kaca di belakangnya yang menampilkan pemandangan gedung-gedung besar di kota itu. Gedung-gedung khas ibu kota di suatu negara besar.

"Hideto Takarai.. Apa dia begitu penting untukmu, Gaku-chan?"

You mengeluarkan ponsel dari alam saku celananya. Lalu mencari sebuah nomor dari seseorang. Tidak lama kemudian diapun menekan tombol _dial_, menghubungi orang yang dimaksud.

**Trilililit…trilililit..**

"_Moshi-moshi?_" sapa seorang pemuda dari ujung sambungan telepon.

"Moshi-moshi..Takarai-kun. Apa hari ini kau ada waktu luang?" tanya You _to-the-point_.

"_Iya, ada apa You-san?_"

"Kalau begitu datanglah ke Ki/on Café jam 11 siang nanti. Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"_Baiklah. Saya akan ke sana._"

"Kau tahu tempatnya kan?"

"_Ya._"

"Baguslah. Sampai bertemu lagi, jaa.."

**Tut..tuut..tuuut..**

.

.

*** Minoru_666 ***

.

.

Di atas tempat tidur king size terlihat seorang pemuda berparas tampan tidur dengan posisi yang tidak elite-nya. Bantalnya ada yang terlempar sampai ke lantai dan selimutnya dalam keadaan tidak dipakai dengan benar. Tersirat rasa lelah yang luar biasa dari wajahnya, terbukti dari lingkaran hitam yang menghiasai bawah matanya. Walau mentari telah terbangun dari tidurnya, pemuda itu masih terbuai dalam alam mimpinya.

Di samping kanan tempat tidur itu terlihat ada sebuah tempat tidur kecil dengan sebuah buntalan merah jambu di atasnya. Jika dilihat lebih seksama, buntalan itu bergerak sedikit dan bernafas dengan teratur. Buntalan itu adalah sosok bayi mungil berkulit putih, dengan pipi tembem merah merona bagaikan warna buah persik. Dia sedang tidur dengan nyenyak.

**Tok..tok..tok..**

"Gackt-san..Heiji-san menelepon. Beliau berpesan kalau ada pemotretan pukul 10.30," ujar seorang pelayan wanita.

"Hmm..," gumam Gackt tidak jelas.

Pelayan itu melangkah pergi dari depan pintu kamar Gackt.

"Ooeeeekkk..ooeekkkk..~!"

Suasana sunyi senyap pecah oleh suara tangisan bayi itu. Gackt memutar tubuhnya ke samping kanan seraya menutup kedua telinganya.

**BRUAKK..!**

Tiba-tiba Gackt jatuh dari atas tempat tidur. Dia tidak menyadari kalau dia tadi berada di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Uuuunggg..~" erang pemuda itu merasa sedikit terganggu oleh tangisan itu. "What now?"

Dengan enggan Gackt beranjak dari tempatnya jatuh menuju tempat tidur bayi mungil itu berada. Kedua matanya masih setengah terpejam. Wajahnya kusut dan rambutnya berantakan.

"Ooeeekk..oeeekkk..ooeeekkk…~"

Digendongnya bayi itu lalu diayun-ayunkannya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Ssst..tenang ya Chibi (_si_ _kecil_)…nanananan..hmmm.."

Pemuda tampan itu bersenandung pelan bagai _lullaby_ untuk menenangkannya. (_Author: mbbookkk…bayangin ajah Gackt lg gendong anak pertamanya dengan Hyde, tidak lupa dengan senyuman bak malaikat. Gyaaaaaaa…~ kagak tahan!_)

"Ooeeeekkk..ooeekkkk..~!"

Tapi sepertinya jurus pamungkasnya dalam menenangkan anak tidak mempan.

"Apa dia sakit?" tanya Gackt entah pada siapa. "Hei, Chibi..kau sakit?" tanyanya pada bayi mungil itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang ditempelkannya telapak tangannya pada dahi bayi itu untuk memastikan demam atau tidak.

"Dia tidak demam. Kenapa ya..?"

Ditaruhnya kembali bayi itu ke atas tempat tidur mini itu. Ditatapnya bayi itu tanpa bermaksud memberinya _death_ _glare_.

"AHA..! Aku tahu! Dia pup atau buang air kecil?"

Gackt mengecek popok Chibi yang dari kemarin terpasang di tubuh mungilnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil meskipun Gackt sudah mengganti popoknya. Chibi tetap saja rewel. Tubuh kecilnya menggeliat tak karuan karena keinginannya tak kunjung terpenuhi.

"Oeeekkk…Ooeeekkk…!" tangisan bayi itu semakin keras.

Gackt menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

"ARGH..! APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA?" tanyanya pada bayi itu. (_Editor: Baka, masa' tanya sama bayi?_)

Di tengah-tengah kegalauannya tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di otaknya! Bagai ada bohlam lampu menyala di atas kepalanya.

_Mungkin aku harus ke tempat itu._

**Pipipiiip..piiipipiiiip…**

Dering ponsel di atas meja terdengar. Dengan sigap Gackt berlari menuju meja dan meraih ponsel itu. Berlari meninggalkan kamarnya dan segera menerima panggilan itu.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_Kau tidak lupa dengan jadwal hari ini kan?_" tanya seorang pria dengan suara barintonnya.

"Hah? Jadwal apa?"

"_Ck! Kau ini! Ada pemotretan untuk majalah. Dan kuharap kali ini kau tidak datang terlambat._"

"Oh iya! Tenang saja, aku akan segera ke sana sekarang."

"'_Sekarang?' Biar kutebak, kau pasti baru bangun tidur, ya kan?_"

"Bagaimana kau..?"

"_Kusarankan untuk melihat jam dinding di kamarmu. Ini sudah pukul 9 pagi._"

"Eh?"

"_Pemotretannya jam 10.30._"

"Eeeh..?"

**Tut..tut..tut..**

.

.

.

* **10.00** *

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat berjalan dengan santai di gang kecil nan sepi.

**RRrrrrrrr….Rrrr…Rrrrrr…..**

Bunyi dering telefon memenuhi suasana tenang di jalan itu. Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu langsung saja mengangkat ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi..?" sapa pemuda itu.

"Moshi-moshi Hideto-kun, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" terdengar suara tak asing bagi Hideto di seberang telfon itu.

"Ah.. Tetsu ya? Beginilah, syukurlah aku sudah agak baikan.."

"_Lagi-lagi kau tidak melihat screen name di layar ponselmu ya?_"

"He he he.."

"_Kau ada di rumah kan? Hari ini teman se-band ingin menjengukmu. Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit lagi kami akan sampai di rumahmu._"

_Gawat! Aku sedang tidak di rumah sekarang._

"A..a..anu..Tetsu sebaiknya jangan dulu ya. Bagaimana kalau nanti kalian ikut tertular?" ujar Hideto berusaha mencegah kunjungan mendadak teman-temannya.

"_Heh~ Memangnya kau sakit apa, Hideto?_" tanya Tetsu lagi.

"Eh? Err..ano..aku sakit..uhuk..flu berat. Iya, ini flu berat. Uhuk..uhuk..," jawab Hideto sambil menyumbat hidungnya sendiri untuk menmberi kesan suara sengau. Tak lupa dilengkapi dengan suara batuk palsu untuk memberi efek 'sempurna' dalam kebohongannya. "Aku takut malah menulari kalian, besok saja kalian menjenguknya ya. Uhuukk..uhuukkkk!" tambahnya.

"_Hideto, kau sudah berobat ke dokter?_"

"Sudah kemarin. Kata dokter aku tidak apa-apa. Dengan minum obat dan istirahat cukup, aku akan segera sembuh."

"_Hm..ya sudah, jangan lupa makan teratur, dan kau tidak perlu khawatir soal band. Kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk kita. Cepatlah sembuh, teman-teman sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Hideto.._"

Sepertinya Tetsu mengkhawatirkan Hideto lebih dari yang Hideto perkirakan.

_Tetsu.._panggil Hideto dalam hati.

Lagi-lagi rasa bersalah menghantui Hideto. Dia tahu kalau satu kebohongan kecil yang dibuatnya membawanya ke dalam kebohongan-kebohongan lainnya. Tidak seharusnya dia berbohong pada Tetsu, sahabat baiknya sendiri. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa melepas impiannya sendiri.

_Mungkin aku memang egois karena melakukan semua ini tanpa kalian ketahui. Tapi..aku tidak ada niat membohongi kalian. Andai ada kesempatan kedua. Andai ada pilihan lain.._

"_Hideto?_"

"Hm?"

"_Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Jaa.._"

"Jaa.."

**Piiip..**

Hideto menutup ponselnya lalu menyimpannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Diapun melanjutkan jalannya kembali yang sempat tertunda. Keluar dari dalam gang sepi itu dan mulai menapaki trotoar yang lumayan ramai.

_Mungkin..suatu hari nanti akan tiba saatnya untukku menjelaskan semua yang terjadi._

Sementara itu sebuah mobil sport mrah melaju di jalan raya yang cukup padat. Pengemudi mobil itu adalah seorang aktor yang terkenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gackt. Dari dalam mobil itu Gackt memperhatikan jalanan yang dilewatinya. Tak sengaja kedua matanya menangkap sosok Hideto dari belakang.

"Hideto!" seru Gackt.

Tapi sayang Hideto tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Ooeeeekk..ooeeeeek.."

Terdengar lagi tangisan bayi dari kursi di sampingnya.

_Aku ingin berhenti dan berlari mengejarmu, Hideto. Tapi..bagaimana dengan Chibi?_

"Cup..cup..cup..sebentar lagi kita sampai. Sabar ya, Chibi.."

Gackt menutup kedua matanya sejenak. Diapun menghembuskan nafas berat.

_Gomen nasai Hideto.._

Gackt mempercepat laju mobilnya, melewati Hideto yang tengah berjalan di tepi jalan. Kesempatan untuk berbaikan dengan Hideto dilepasnya, demi Chibi.

**_Beberapa menit kemudian.._**

Sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan tingkat dua dengan arsitektur seperti sebuah villa dengan dinding dibuat menyerupai dinding batu di dalam goa. Di atas pintu masuknya yang terbuat dari kaca terpampang sebuah papan berukuran sekitar 2 x 0,5 m dengan sebuah tulisan "**HARU no TSUKI**" (Spring Moon). Sebuah tempat khusus pelatihan perawatan bayi untuk orang tua sekaligus tempat penitipan anak.

Gackt keluar dari dalam mobilnya, tentunya setelah selesai melakukan penyamaran. Dia mengenakan berkacamata bingkai hitam dengan topi hitam pula. Dia membawa sebuah buntalan merah jambu di tangannya. Menggendong seorang bayi.

**GLEK!**

Sejenak dia menelan ludah. Ada perasaan gugup yang mendera hatinya.

_Aku tidak boleh bimbang, ini semua kulakukan demi Chibi._

Dan dengan kalimat itupun rasa gugupnya mulai berkurang. Akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke tempat itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" tanya seorang wanita muda yang berada di depan meja resepsonis.

"Um.. Ohayo. Begini saya bingung dengan bayi ini, Eh? Maksud saya anak saya rewel terus, saya pikir dia demam tapi saya cek tadi suhu tubuhnya normal," jelas Gackt bingung.

Wanita muda itu tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda yang terlihat seperti pengantin baru yang bingung menghadapi anak pertamanya.

"Kalau boleh, saya periksa dulu anak Anda," ujar wanita itu sopan.

Akhirnya si kecil berpindah tangan dari gendongan Gackt ke sang perawat. Diperiksanya dengan seksama dan sedetail mungkin.

"Usianya baru tiga bulan. Kurasa dia hanya lapar. Si kecil ingin minum susu."

_Lapar? Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku?_

"Yogatta..(_syukulah_). Arigato."

Gackt sangat gembira dan mulai tenang setelah mengetahui tidak terjadi hal-hal yang buruk dengan si kecil. Tidak terasa senyuman khasnya menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Sama-sama Tuan, kami senang bisa membantu Anda. Oh ya..tidak ada salahnya Tuan bergabung di klub orang tua baru. Bisa untuk menambah pengetahuan merawat si kecil, atau menggunakan jasa peniitipan si kecil di tempat penitipan anak sini. Kami jamin semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar wanita itu menawarkan pelayanan yang tersedia di Haru no Tsuki.

_Benar juga! Aku tidak bisa membawanya ke studio._

"Err..kalau mau menitipkan bayi, maksud saya menitipkan anak bagaimana caranya? Kebetulan saya sedang buru-buru ke kantor."

"Silahkan isi formulir ini," ucap wanita itu seraya mengeluarkan secarik kertas formulir ke atas meja. "Oh ya, dimana ibunya?"

**GLEKK!**

Sekali lagi Gackt menelan ludah kedua kalinya.

"Oh..kami sedikit konflik, ibunya sedang keluar negri. Padahal kami baru menikah setahun yang lalu," jawabnya bohong.

"Ah..sayang sekali. Padahal peran orang tua dan kekompakkan sangat dibutuhkan."

"Hahaha..~ seharusnya ya."

Gackt ketawa hambar. Diapun mulai membaca rincian tulisan yang tercetak pada kertas itu sebelum mulai mengisi formulir itu.

_Nama anak? Aku belum memikirkannya.._

Gackt mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Di luar sana terlihat beberapa bunga matahari tumbuh dengan indahnya.

_Bunga matahari. Oh iya, saat aku menemukannya kemarin dia ada di dekat tumbuhan bunga matahari._

_Himawari.._(_bunga matahari_) _Semoga dia bisa menjadi cahaya dalam kehidupanku, seperti sang mentari.._

* * *

><p><strong>Nama orang tua:<strong> Gakuto Kamui

**Nama anak:** Himawari Kamui

**Jenis kelamin:** Perempuan

**Alamat:** Yakusa Housing

**Phone:** 666-379025

* * *

><p>"Baiklah Tuan, formulirnya sudah terisi dengan benar dan lengkap. Silahkan menuju ke ruang balita, lurus melewati lorong itu lalu belok kiri," kata wanita itu memberi intruksi.<p>

"Arigato."

"Dan ini NIP (papan nama), harus dipakai untuk menjemput si kecil nanti."

Sekali lagi wanita itu memasangkan NIP itu ke si kecil dan Gackt. Gackt bergegas menuju ruang balita sesuai dengan petunjuk yang diarahkan wanita itu. Dan memang benar tempat yang dituju itu tempat khusus balita dengan ruangan ramai penuh dengan canda tawa anak-anak. Cat temboknya saja colorfull serta berbagai macam mainan tersebar di sana. Para balita itu bermain dengan ceria. Salah seorang babysitter mendekati Gackt yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya babysitter itu sopan.

"Ah! Saya mau menitipkan Himawari," jawab Gackt sedikit kikuk.

Babysitter itu menerima Himawari dengan suka cita.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, terima kasih sudah membantu."

"Sama-sama Tuan, kami senang bisa membantu Anda."

Gackt segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin. Lalu kembali menyusuri jalan yang tadi dilewatinya. Berharap Hideto masih ada di sekitar tempat itu. Mencari kesempatan berbaikan padanya.

.

.

.

*** Ki/on Café, 11 AM ***

"Irrashaimase..," sapa seorang pelayan kafe dengan ramah.

Hideto berjalan memasuki kafe itu. Dia mengedaran kedua matanya ke sekeliling kafe.

"Takarai-kun! Di sini!" seru seorang pria muda bermantel hitam dengan wajah penuh dengan perban dan _band-aid_.

Hideto berjalan mendekati meja yang ada di sudut ruangan bagian dalam.

_Orang itu yang kemarin berpelukan manja dengan Gakuto-san. Aku merasa sedikit kesal dengannya_, pikir Hideto.

Hideto duduk di hadapan pria itu, You sang CEO So 'n Ey Music. Suasana sedikit canggung.

"Langsung saja pada pokok permasalahan. Begini Takarai-kun, setelah kami mendengar kualitas suara yang Anda miliki kami merasa suara Anda sesuai dengan kriteria yang kami cari. Kami juga sudah membicarakannya dengan petinggi So 'n Ey Music lainnya. Mereka semua memiliki pendapat yang sama," ujar You memulai pembicaraan.

"Lalu..bagaimana dengan hasilnya?" tanya Hideto penasaran.

"Selamat! Mulai besok Anda sudah bisa bergabung dengan kami."

"Yogatta..!"

"Sebelum debut nanti Takarai-kun akan kami latih untuk pematangan vocal dan pembinaan dengan rkan satu band. Bagaimana Takarai-kun, apakah Anda setuju?"

_Kalau aku pergi ke So 'n Ey Music, aku tidak bisa lagi bersama dengan Jerussalem's rod._

"Saya.."

"Hideto? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Terdengar suara barinton seorang pemuda yang suara amat sangat dikenal Hideto. Hideto menoleh ke belakang. Kedua matanya terbelalak, tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya di sini.

"Tetsu..?"

"Hideto, kenapa kau bersama dengan CEO So 'n Ey Music?" tanya Tetsu dengan nada menyelidik.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Tetsu," ucap Hideto panik.

Tetsu menatap You dengan tajam.

"Aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tak kusangka kalau kau seperti itu Hideto. Aku kecewa padamu."

Tetsu melangah pergi meninggalkan kafe itu. Hideto segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari mengejar Tetsu. Tangan kanan Tetsu meraih ganggang pintu kafe untuk membukanya. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan kanan putih Hideto mencegahnya.

"Tetsu, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Ini semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku tidak ingin medengar penjelasan darimu. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya apa yang dikatakan pria itu."

Tetsu menghentakkan tangannya ke bawah hingga genggaman tangan Hideto terlepas. Diapun melangkah keluar dari kafe. Sementara itu Hideto hanya terdiam membeku di tempatnya. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, kedua matanya terlhat sayu seolah akan menangis.

_Apa jangan-jangan pemuda tadi itu pacarnya?_ Tebak You dalam hati. _Kalau benar begitu kasihan sekali Gackt, dia tidak punya kesempatan._

You beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati Hideto. Ditepuknya bahu Hideto pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Takarai-kun? Sepertinya keputusanku menemuimu hari ini salah ya?" teba You dengan nada sedikit bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini semua salahku. Harusnya aku tidak melakukan semua ini. Harusnya aku tidak mengecewakan Tetsu," kata Hideto lirih tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh You.

_Oh..jadi namanya Tetsu.. Kalau tidak salah, dia kan yang menjadi vocalis Jerussalem's rod._

"Gomen nasai, You-san," ucap Hideto seraya membungkuk hormat pada You.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba.."

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu. Aku..aku memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada bergabung dengan agensimu. Gomen nasai."

"Yah..tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti. Pergilah. Kejar Tetsu."

Hideto mengangguk.

"Aku hampir lupa. Soal kejadian yang kemarin..tolong jangan beri tahu siapapun ya. Kumohon..," pinta You.

"Hahahaha..baiklah.."

Diapun segera berlari mengejar Tetsu, walau mungkin sudah terlambat untuknya.

.

.

*** Minoru_666 ***

.

.

* **02:00 PM** *

**Cckkkiiiiiiiitttttt...**

Terdengar suara decit ban mobil beradu dengan aspal jalanan. Mobil sport Gackt berhenti di depan Haru no Tsuki. Sedikit berlari Gackt masuk ke tempat itu, karena dia tidak mau si kecil menunggu lama untuk dijemput.

_Untunglah pekerjaan hari ini cepat selesai._

"Permisi..hosh..hosh..saya ingin menjemput anak saya, Himawari," kata Gackt sedikit tersengal-sengal.

"Baiklah. Tolong tunjukkan kartu NIP Anda," ujar seorang babysitter.

"Saya Gakuto Kamui, orang tua Himawari Kamui. Ini kartu NIP-nya."

Gackt menyerahkan kartu NIP itu pada babysitter itu. Sang babysitter segera memeriksa keaslian kartu itu dan juga identitas Gackt melalui data di komputer mereka. Selang satu menit kemudian babysitter itu kembali dan mengembalikan kartu NIP milik Gackt.

"Silahkan menuju ruang penitipan."

Babysitter itu mengantar Gackt sampai pada ruang penitipan. Gackt melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Gackt yang panik segera masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk mencarinya.

"Himawari! Himawari!"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya salah sorang babysitter yang membawa seorang anak.

Ternyata anak yang dibawanya adalah Himawari.

"Saya orang tua Himawari, ingin menjemputnya," jawab Gackt.

"Oh..rupanya orang tua Himawari. Himawari ayahmu sudah datang lho.."

Diapun menyerahkan Himawari yang semula berada di gendongannya, menjadi di gendongan Gackt. Gackt menyambutnya dengan gembira. Himawari dalam keadaan tidur dengan pulas. Terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Gackt tersenyum melihat Himawari dalam dekapannya.

"Domo arigato," ucap Gackt.

"Doo itashimashite."

Di luar Haru no Tsuki terlihat seorang pemuda berjalan dengan cepatnya.

"Tetsu, tunggu!" teriak seorang pemuda tengah berlari mengejar pemuda itu.

**Grep!**

Pemuda itu menangkap lengan Tetsu dan mencengkeramnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Hideto. Aku sudah mendengar semua apa yang dikatak pria itu," ucap Tetsu datar tapi masih tersirat kekesalan dalam ucapannya.

"Aku..aku tahu aku salah. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianati Jerussalem's rod," papar Hideto.

"Aku tidak peduli karena yang kutahu kau membohongi kami semua demi kepentingan pribadimu."

"Sebenarnya..aku ingin menolak tawaran itu."

"Benarkah?" Tetsu memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi yang kulihat tadi, kau senang mendengar kau akan menerima kontrak dari mereka. Menyesalpun percuma. Karena semuanya sudah terlambat. Sorry, I can't trust you."

Tetsu melepas cengkeraman tangan Hideto pada lengan kirinya. Diapun melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkan Hideto yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Hideto?" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang.

Hideto membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat orang itu.

"Gakuto-san..?"

.

.

**~ To be Continue ~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ _Aiiihhh….akhirnya chap 4 selesai…wehhh~ maaf ceritanya terkesan lambat dan muter-muter kekekek, coz authornya lg clubbing neh sama Himawari*Bletakkk! (di tabok Gackt). Maaf lama updatenya, seperti biasa sang author lagi sibuk cari money buat ketemu Hyde nanti xixixixixi._

_Seperti biasa para readers jangan lupa tinggalkan komen kalian yah setelah membaca ff ini dan selanjutnya. Okeh deh ga banyak cing cong lagi author dan Editor tercinta mengucapkan terima kasih buanyaakkkkkkkk!, sampai jumpa lagi di Chap selanjutnya_

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review:<strong>

**Kumiko29:** thnx reviewnya. Hyde kan masih sebel sama Gackt. Menurutku Hyde itu tsundere. Kalo bayinya gak muncul2 bakal kelamaan ntar critanya.

**futari chan:** thnx reviewnya. Sepertinya You bimbang..tapi sebagai sahabatnya Gackt, harusnya dia bantuan Gackt buat dapetin Hyde.


	6. Part 6

_**A Misc. Plays/Musicals Fanfiction..**_

**Freedom Alliance (FA), present..**

**My Baby..**

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Drama, romance, comedy, SHONEN-AI, YAOI

**Disclaimer:** L'Arc~En~Ciel milik Ki/oon Records dan Sony Music

GACKT milik Nippon Crown dan Avex Trax

**Warning:** mengandung YAOI, Romance, Teka-Teki dan gaje, gak nyambung, dsb

**Pairing:** Gackt Camui x Hyde Laruku (GakuHai)

**Author: Minoru_666**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Pertemuan dua insan manusia Hyde Laruku dan Gackt. Sejalan dengan pertemanan mereka, tumbuh perasaan cinta di hati mereka masing-masing. Sayangnya mereka selalu menyangkal perasaan mereka, setiap hari mereka bertengkar, dan bersikap jaim. Mungkin tuhan geram melihat tingkah mereka akhirnya Tuhan berkehendak lain, mereka diberikan cobaan dan cobaan itu adalah menjadikan mereka sebagai orang tua angkat seorang bayi!

Apakah dengan cobaan itu mampu mempersatukan mereka? Mari kita cekidot sama-sama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview..<strong>_

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Hideto. Aku sudah mendengar semua apa yang dikatak pria itu," ucap Tetsu datar tapi masih tersirat kekesalan dalam ucapannya.

"Aku..aku tahu aku salah. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianati Jerussalem's rod," papar Hideto.

"Aku tidak peduli karena yang kutahu kau membohongi kami semua demi kepentingan pribadimu."

"Sebenarnya..aku ingin menolak tawaran itu."

"Benarkah?" Tetsu memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi yang kulihat tadi, kau senang mendengar kau akan menerima kontrak dari mereka. Menyesalpun percuma. Karena semuanya sudah terlambat. Sorry, I can't trust you."

Tetsu melepas cengkeraman tangan Hideto pada lengan kirinya. Diapun melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkan Hideto yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Hideto?" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang.

Hideto membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat orang itu.

"Gakuto-san..?"

.

.

**MY BABY: PART 6**

* * *

><p>Hideto membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat sosok pria yang telah memanggilnya tadi. Rupanya Gackt, seorang pria yang sudah beberapa hari tidak ia temui.<p>

"Hai, apa kabar Hideto?" sapa Gackt kepada Hideto.

Setiap kata dan gerakannya masih menunjukkan sikap canggung. Mungkin karena problem di antara mereka belum terselesaikan. Hideto hanya diam saja melihat sosok Gackt di depannya itu, mungkin dia masih dilanda rasa kesal. Gackt yang melihat reaksi Hideto biasa-biasa saja menambah suasana yang tidak nyaman.

"Ah! Ada apa dengan Tetsu? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Bukan urusanmu Gakuto-san!" Hideto mengucapkannya cukup keras dan lantang.

Gakuto cukup kaget melihat reaksi laki-laki manis itu.

"Ah..gomen ne.. Tapi harus kukatakan padamu Hideto.."

"Hei! Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu bicarakan," potong Hideto cepat.

Hideto masih bersikap dingin meskipun Gackt sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf. Hideto ingin segera pergi dari hadapan pria tampan yang sekarang berada di depannya. Saat Hideto membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, Gackt segera beranjak dari tempatnya yang semula menjadi di depan. Gackt menghalanginya. Tentu saja membuat Hideto sedkit terkejut oleh tingkah laku orang itu.

**GREEPP!**

"Aku mohon Hideto..," ucap Gackt dengan lembut.

Kali ini Gackt benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, sifat egois dan selalu menang yang sering dia terapkan hilang sudah bila berhadapan dengan Hideto.

"Kumohon..kali ini dengarkan aku dulu." Gackt masih menghalangi Hideto pergi, dia bertekad kali ini semua permasalahannya selesai. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Hideto.."

Pria cool itu tetap memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Kumohon."

Hideto menghela nafas berat, dia dongakkan kepalanya menghadap langit biru.

"Ah.~ Kami-sama..apa yang aku lakukan? Haruskah aku memaafkannya?" gumam Hideto lirih.

Beberapa saat dia berpikir sejenak dan menjawab dengan anggukan kepala mengisyaratkan 'Ok, aku maafkanmu.' Gackt melihat jawaban yang diberikan Hideto.

"Apa maksudnya dengan anggukan tadi?" tanya Gackt ragu, dia tidak puas. Dia ingin sebuah kata yang kelua dari bibir seksi Hideto.

"Ya..itu Gakuto-san" ucap Hideto sedikit enggan mengucapkannya dengan gamblang.

"Ah! Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?"

"Aiisshh..kau ini baka! Aku jawab **IYA**!" jawab Hideto sedikit kesal dengan penekanan pada kata 'IYA'.

"Maksudmu dengan IYA?"

"Aduh..masa harus kukatakan sih? Aku jawab IYA, aku memaafkanmu Gakuto-san!" gerutu Hideto.

"Benarkah!"

Ekspresi bahagianya kembali pada Gackt. Mata tajam dan indahnya tanpa terasa melebar sempurna, dan senyuman bahagiapun tak luput menghiasi wajah tampannya.

**Blush..!**

Hideto terpesona melihat wajah dan senyuman bahagia pria di depannya itu. Tanpa terasa di pipi mulus dan seputih salju itu memerah layaknya seorang gadis yang sedang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seorang pria pujaannya. Ditundukkan wajahnya ke bawah. Dia tidak ingin Gackt melihat reaksinya sekarang.

_Gila..kenapa wajahku terasa panas seperti ini? Jantungku berdebar kencang seperti dulu saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Oh, Kami-sama hilangkan perasaan ini_, batin Hideto dalam hati.

**Grep!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan hangat mendarat di tubuh mungil dan langsing milik Hideto. Dia terkejut. Dia dipeluk laki-laki tampan itu, Gackt. Mata bulat indahnya melebar sempurna, detak jantungnya yang mulai normal kembali berdetak kencang mungkin lebih cepat.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

5 detik..

6 detik..

Gackt melepaskan pelukkannya tadi.

"Ah! Maaf Hideto, tadi aku reflek karena bahagia. Aku harap kamu tidak marah lagi."

Gackt menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tanpa sebab. Sementara itu Hideto hanya berdiri mematung di depan Gackt.

"Hei..Hideto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gackt seraya menggerakan tangannya di depan wajah Hideto.

Hideto pun tersadar dari terkejutannya tadi, "Ah! Apa? I..iya.."

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau masih marah?"

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa Gakuto-san!"

"Syukurlah.."

Gackt bernafas lega.

"Tap..tap..tap.."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah dalam toko.

"Tuan! Tuan tunggu!"

Gackt mendengar oleh seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dia memutar tubuhnya ke sumber suara tadi.

"Apa…?" tanya Hideto tidak percaya saat melihat punggung Gackt.

Kedua matanya melebar. Gackt menggendong Himawari. Sedari tadi Hideto tidak menyadari bahwa Gackt membawa bayi.

_Rupanya pegawai di penitipan anak tadi. Mau apa dia?_ Pikir Gackt.

"Maaf..tuan Gakuto, barang anda ada yang tertinggal," ucap wanita itu seraya menyerahkan sebuah tas cukup besar yang isinya perlengkapan bayi milik Himawari.

"Oh iya! Wah~ terima kasih, maaf merepotkan anda."

Gackt menerima tas itu dan membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pegawai tadi. Dan segera wanita itu pergi. Sekali lagi Gackt memutar tubuhnya seperti semula.

"By the way..Hideto, hari ini kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu.." Ucapannya terpotong saat melihat Hideto yang tercengang di hadapannya. "Ada apa Hideto?" tanya Gackt bertanya-tanya dengan sebelah alisnya naik karena bingung.

"Hm..Gakuto-san, siapa anak itu?" tanya Hideto seraya menunjuk ke arah punggung Gackt. "Jangan-jangan itu anakmu? Apa kau sudah menikah Gakuto-san?" tanya Hideto bertubi-tubi bernada menginterograsi.

"Eeh..? Tu, tunggu! Jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu Hideto."

"Jangan-jangan anak dari hubungan gelap? Oh my God, selain hobi anehmu sekarang kau telah menghamili seorang wanita, tak kusangka!" ucap Hideto dengan ekspresi aneh dan tidak percaya.

Hideto kebanyakan menonton dorama perselingkuhan jadi pikiran pertamanya pasti tidak jauh dari dorama yang biasa dia tonton.

"Eeeh..? I..itu..ti..dak benar, tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Hideto," ujar Gackt gelagapan.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"CK!" seru Gackt seraya mengacak rambut styleish-nya.

_Sial! Aku lupa tidak menitipkan Himawari sementara tadi_, rutuk Gackt frustasi dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau ikut denganku dulu."

Gackt menggenggam tangan Hideto dan sedikit menariknya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hei! Aku mau dibawa kemana?" protes Hideto.

Kegiatan mereka sempat menjadi perhatian pengguna jalan terutama pejalan kaki, karena bagi mereka aktivitas mereka seperti di telenovela cinta segi tiga yang istrinya ketahuan berselingkuh. Gackt dan Hideto sampai di depan mobil Gackt. Gackt segera membukakan pintu untuk Hideto.

"Cepat masuk!" perintah Gackt dengan paksa.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Hideto segera menuruti permintaan Gackt itu dengan ekspresi kesal yang menumpuk. Gackt menghiraukan reaksi dan ekspresi kesalnya Hideto. Gackt melepas gendongan Himawari tadi. Lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyerahkan Himawari pada Hideto untuk dipangku selama mereka dalam perjalanan.

"Tolong bawa dia. Hati-hati jangan sampai Himawari terbangun," pinta Gackt.

Hideto menerima Himawari dan menggendongnya.

"Lucu sekali..," kata Hideto pelan sambil sesekali dia menatap wajah manis dan imut dari anak yang dia gendong sekarang ini.

Tapi sayangnya tidak terdengar oleh Gackt.

.

.

*** Minoru_666 ***

.

.

**Brrrooommmm…! Ccckkiitttttttttt…!**

Suara deru dan rem mobil terdengar. Sebuah mobil merah berhenti di depan kediaman rumah Gackt. Rupanya sang pemilik rumah telah sampai di rumahnya dalam keadaan selamat. Gackt dan Hideto sampai dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit.

**Kleek!**

Bunyi pintu mobil yang tebuka. Hideto sedikit terkejut kalau ternyata mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Karena selama perjalannya dia sibuk memperhatian si kecil. Dan sebenarnya Hideto juga takut dengan insiden tadi. Baru kali ini dia melihat ekspresi serius Gackt.

"Ayo keluar!" pinta Gackt.

Hideto melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil dengan enggan.

"Oh ya, bila ada seseorang melihat Himawari bilang saja dia adalah keponakanmu. Oke?" perintah Gackt langsung mendapat anggukan langsung dari Hiideto

_Cih! Serem banget_, gerutu Hideto dalam hati.

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki rumah mewah milik Gackt. Hideto yang baru kali ini melihat kediaman rumah seorang artis terkenal sedikit melongo (?) dan terpesona dengan interior rumah itu. Dia pelankan langkah kaki jenjangnya. Kepalanya menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan mengamati isi rumah tersebut sambil terus mengikuti Gackt dari belakang. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kamar pribadi Gackt.

"Ya ampun..," guman Hideto terkejut. "Berantakan sekali..tak kusangka artis tampan sepertimu jorok sekali!" singgung Hideto.

"Enak saja! Ini juga gara-gara ada Himawari..jadi banyak perlengkapan buat si kecil," bantah Gackt, karena sedikit kesal dibilang orang jorok.

"Apa pelayanmu tidak membersihkannya?"

Hideto melihat-lihat kamar Gackt, dan sesekali menghindari peralatan bayi yang masih berserakan di sana-sini.

_Benar-benar orang ber-citra seni, dari ruang tamu hingga kamarnya penuh dengan barang-barang antik dan klasik_, ujar Hideto dalam hati.

"Ah~ mereka tidak kuizinkan membersihkan kamarku sembarangan, kecuali kalau aku yang meminta."

"What? Aneh sekali." Hideto cukup terkejut dengan jawaban pria tampan tadi, "Kebiasaan yang aneh," sambung Hideto.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka melihat Himawari, nanti mereka berpikir macam-macam. Bisa gawat kalau menyebabkan masalah baru," papar Gackt sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Oh..jadi mereka tidak tahu kalau kau punya anak?"

"Haah..sudah kubilang aku belum menikah! Dan aku belum punya anak!"

Gackt menginterupsi cepat dan kesal saat mendengar pertanyaan Hideto tadi.

"Lalu ini bayi siapa? Jangan bilang kalau kau yang melahirkannya?"

Hideto duduk di sebelah Gackt dengan masih menggendong Himawari.

"Huh? Aku laki-laki! Bagaimana aku bisa melahirkan? Aku menemukan Himawari di halaman rumah dengan perlengkapan bayinya, sudah ada susu juga."

"Jadi..bayi ini..? Apa orang tua bayi ini sengaja meninggalkan anaknya?"

"Maybe.." tebak Gackt enteng sambil mengangkat bahunya pertanda dia tidak tahu.

"Kasihan sekali anak ini, tapi kenapa kau tidak lapor polisi?"

**Sreekk..**

Suara secarik kertas yang sengaja dikeluarkan Gackt dan ditunjukkan kepada Hideto. Hideto melihat secarik kertas itu dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Ini surat yang diselipkan di perlengkapan Himawari."

* * *

><p><strong>Isi surat itu:<strong>

"_Maafkan saya, sebenarnya saya tidak tega meninggalkan anak ini, tetapi jika saya tidak melakukan ini, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup. Ada seseorang yang akan mengambil paksa anakku. Jika bayi ini terus bersamaku, dia akan ikut celaka._

_Jadi saya mohon rawatlah bayi ini seperti anak kandung anda sendiri. Satu lagi pesan saya, mohon jangan lapor polisi karena akan membahayakan si kecil. Suatu saat saya akan menjemput anakku, jika situasinya aman._

_Terima kasih.."_

* * *

><p>"Surat apa ini? Aneh sekali, kenapa tidak boleh lapor polisi? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Hideto masih terheran-heran.<p>

Dia merasa ada yang aneh di surat itu.

"Mana aku tahu..," sela Gackt.

"So..apa Gakuto-san akan merawatnya? Mau sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan si kecil?"

"Aku tidak tahu Hideto. Sementara ini biarkan kejadian ini sebagai rahasia, aku akan terus merawatnya hingga orang tua Himawari menjemputnya kembali," jawab Gackt lesu, terlihat sekali isyarat frustasi yang amat sangat di wajahnya.

Kali ini dia mendapatkan cobaan yang besar oleh Tuhan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, maukah kau menyimpan rahasia ini? Kamu bisa menyimpulkan kan isi surat itu? Kita melapor kemana saja sepertinya tidak aman."

Wajah mereka saling bertemu. Hideto bisa melihat secara jelas wajah tampan pemuda di depannya itu. Mereka berdua saling menatap dalam diam. Terhipnotis.. Saling terpesona oleh paras orang di depan mereka.

_Dia memang benar-benar mempesona.._

Entah apa yang ada diotakknya sekarang, Gackt merasa nyaman saat bersama Hideto. Sharing, curhat segala yang dia alami, kejadian-kejadian tidak biasa.. Apalagi jika memandang wajah "cantik dan manis" seperti Hideto.

_Jika dia seorang wanita, mungkin segera kulamar. Aku benar-benar terhipnotis dengan kecantikan dan sifat lembutnya._

Tanpa sadar Gackt memajukan wajahnya ke arah Hideto. Bergerak secara perlahan. Hideto hanya terdiam terpaku. Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk menghindar, tapi tidak dengan raganya. Gackt semakin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Tinggal beberapa inchi lagi. Gackt memiringkan wajahnya. Perlahan Hideto menutup kedua matanya. Bibir mereka hanya berjarak lima centimeter lagi. Gackt menutup kedua matanya. Sedikit lagi dan..

**Tok..Tok..Tok..**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari seseorang. Gackt dan Hideto tersentak kaget. Mereka langsung saling menjauhkan diri satu sama lain. Terlihat jelas mereka malu-malu dan salah tingkah karena kejadian tadi.

_Argh..! Sial! Terjadi lagi!_ Teriak Gact dalam hati.

_Ya Tuhan..tadi itu apa? Tadi itu sama seperti saat itu. Apa ini nyata?_ Tanya Hideto dalam hati.

Hideto memegang pipinya yang sekali lagi bersemu merah dengan kedua tangan putihnya. Meskipun belum terjadi tapi mampu membuat jantung Hideto berdetak secara marathon.

"Ehm..maaf, sebentar aku buka pintu dulu."

Gackt beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Oh ya, ingat perjanjian kita. Katakan kalau anak itu adalah keponakanmu, oke?"

Hideto mengangguk cepat menandakan 'Oke'.

Gackt membukakan pintu dan ternyata sang pelayan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Maaf Tuan Gackt, Tuan You datang dan ingin bertemu dengan anda," ujar sang pelayan sopan.

"Baiklah, aku segera turun." Gackt mnoleh ke arah Hideto sekilas, "Kau tunggu saja di sini. Aku segera kembali."

Gackt keluar dari dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Himawari di tangan Hideto.

"Hufssttt.."

Hideto menghela nafas panjang. Dilihatnya Himawari yang tengah tertidur pulas di dekapannya. Menunggu adalah hal yang membosankan.

_Lebih baik aku membereskan perlengkapan si kecil saja. Sekalian membersihkan kamar Gackt, dari pada berantakan begini._

Segera Hideto menidurkan Himawari di ranjang _king size_ milik Gackt direbahkan tubuh mungil itu secara perlahan dan hati-hati lalu diapitnya tubuh itu dengan bantal dan guling di setiap sisinya, terakhir memberinya selimut tebal agar tetap hangat.

"Oke! Saatnya beres-beres!" seru Hideto bersemangat.

Hideto mulai mengambil benda-benda berserakan itu, sekali ambil mungkin ada 2 sampai 3 barang untuk dipindahkan. Mulai dari mainan, botol minuman, kotak susu, dan masih banyak lagi. Hideto memasukan mereka ke dalam satu box lalu menaruhnya di atas lemari. Pemuda itu mulai merapikan barang-barang Gackt yang berserakan. Bahkan dia juga menyapu lantainya yang kotor.

**Selang 10 menit…**

"Fiiuhh..akhirnya selesai juga," kata Hideto sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan tangannya. "Lelah juga. Kalau begini kan enak dilihat daripada tadi."

Dilihatnya kamar Gackt dengan teliti. Sekarang terlihat lebh rapi dan bersih bila dibandingkan dengan tadi, berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

"Unggg~ Oeekkk..oeekk..~!"

Tiba-tiba Himawari mulai gelisah dan menangis. Dengan cepat Hideto menghampiri si kecil dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Digendongnya Himawari dalam dekapannya.

"Cup..cup..cup..sayang..jangan nangis ya, sebentar lagi ayah datang kok..," rayu Hideto sambil menimang-timang Himawari agar segera diam. "Jangan sampai ada mendengar suaramu Hima-chan. Tenang ya, sayang.."

Tetapi hal itu tidak mempan, Himawari terus saja menangis. Hideto sudah mulai khawatir, dan kelabakan. Tiba-tiba tiba-tiba Hideto mencium bau tidak sedap.

"Snift…snifttt….Ugh~ bau apaan nih? Hoek.."

Hideto melihat Himawari dengan seksama.

"Jangan-jangan.. Dia pup?" tanya Hideto entah pada siapa.

Dia mencium tempat bau itu berasal. Ternyata benar, Himawari pup. Hideto panik. Dia segera mencari popok baru dan meluncur ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti popok si kecil.

**Sementara itu di ruang tamu..**

"Tumben kau datang ke rumahku di jam seperti ini?" tanya Gackt pada sosok yang duduk di depannya.

"Aku kehilangan calon vocalist band-ku..," jawab sosok itu dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

"Kehilangan? Maksudmu dia dicuri?"

Tak ada jawaban dari You. Gackt menatapnya tajam.

"Hei, You..kau datang kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Katakan ada apa sebenarnya," pinta Gackt dengan nada paksa.

You mendongak dan menatap Gackt dengan tatapan memelas. "Aku..ditolak," ucap You singkat.

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Gackt sedikit penasaran.

"Bukan, dia laki-laki."

_Hah? Sejak kapan You menjadi seorang..gay?_

"Aku menyukai(suara)nya, apalagi wajahnya juga lumayan. Tapi..ternyata dia malah menolak(kontrak)ku begitu saja. Dia malah berlari mengejar orang lain. Aku juga yang salah karena menyuruhnya pergi mengejarnya. Tapi di saat yang sama aku juga menyesal melepasnya pergi," jelas You.

"Ada orang lain yang disukainya?"

"Begitulah. Dia bilang dia ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dulu."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Dia pemuda yang kau temui beberapa waktu lalu, Hideto."

**JDEEEER..**

"Apa?" teriak Gackt terkejut.

"Kenapa? Kau belum tahu ya? Ternyata dia sudah punya kekasih. Siapa ya namanya?" You melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memasang pose berpikir, "Kalau tidak salah dia menyebut nama Tetsu. Iya, namanya Tetsu."

"Tidak mungkin..ini tidak mungkin," gumam Gackt tidak percaya.

Terlintas kembali ingatannya tentang kejadian di depan tempat penitipan anak tadi. Saat Hideto sedang bertengkar dengan Tetsu.

_Tapi dari kudengar tadi sepertinya bukan masalah sepasang kekasih._

"You, sejak kapan kau..?"

"Ah! Soal Hideto? Maaf ya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Beberapa waktu lalu dia datang ke kantorku, lalu.." You menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "Hei, sepertinya aku mendengar suara bayi nangis," ucap You mengalihkan pembicaraan.

**GLEKK!**

Gackt menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Dia lupa kalau Hideto dan Himawari masih ada di atas. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"Di, dimana? Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Hahaha," ujar Gackt dengan tawa hambarnya.

You mulai menatap curiga ke arah Gackt. Lalu dia menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Bayi siapa itu, Gackt?" tanya You curiga.

Gackt mulai was-was, dia belum siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan You tadi.

"Hei Gackt, apa ada bayi di rumahmu?" interogasi You kepada Gackt.

"Eh~? A, apa? Ti, tidak! Enak saja..aku saja belum menikah, mana mungkin punya anak..," gerutu Gackt sambil terbata-bata.

"Siapa tahu..kau kan playboy. Hahahaha..," sindir You sambil bercanda.

"Ck! Selalu mikir negative."

"Oh ya, bagaimana nasib komputermu? Katanya belum beres. Biar kulihat kondisinya dulu."

You beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan melewati tangga menuju lantai dua. Gackt berlari dan menghadang jalan You. Mencegah You masuk ke kamarnya.

"Eeh? Mau kemana?" tanya Gackt basa-basi.

"Ke kamarmu. Ada yang salah dengan hal itu?" jawab You.

You sedikit heran dengan perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu, tidak seperti biasanya.

_Sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu_. Pikir You.

"Kau ini seperti orang yang menyembunyikan selingkuhannya di dalam kamar saja."

Lalu diapun berjalan kembali menuju kamar Gackt. Beberapa saat mereka sampai di depan kamarnya Gackt, sekali lagi Gackt menghalangi You untuk memasuki kamaranya. Namun tidak membuat You mengalah. Gackt malah membuat You semakin penasaran.

"Stop! Oke tuan Gackt, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau begini, aneh sekali," kata you sedikit nada penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

Tangan You mulai memutar knop pintu dan **KRIEETTTT**….pintu pun terbuka. You memasuki kamar itu tanpa izin dari sang pemilik. Gackt sudah mulai pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi nanti kalau You melihat Himawari di kamarnya, apa lagi tadi masih berantakan perlengkapan si kecil berserakan di sana sini. Ditambah Hideto ada di kamarnya.

"Kamarmu rapi juga. Kupikir ada apa, ternyata tidak ada apa-apa," kata You sambil menunjukkan suasana kamarnya Gackt.

_Hah?_

Gackt tercengang dengan keadaan kamarnya yang bersih dan tertata rapi. Padalah tadi masih luar biasa berantakan. You berjalan menghampiri komputer yang dimaksud.

_Arigato Hideto. Kau pasti yang sudah merapikan kamarku. Tapi..dimana Hideto dan Himawari ya?_ Pikir Gackt.

Gackt duduk di samping You yang sedang memerikas komputernya. Merekapun sibuk berbincang mengenai komputer. You konsentrasi mendalami penyebab errornya komputer Gackt. Sedangkan Gackt hanya menanggapinya dengan keadaan was-was. Dia takut Hideto dan Himawari tiba-tiba muncul.

Hideto menggendong Himawari dan bersiap keluar dari dalam toilet. Tapi ketika memutar kenop pintunya dia mendengar suara dua orang bicara.

_Dua orang bicara? Gawat! Berarti Gackt sedang bersama seseorang?_ Tanya Hideto entah pada siapa.

Perlahan-lahan Hideto membuka sedikit pintu toilet dan mengintip keadaan di luar. Terlihat Gackt bersama dengan sesornag di depan komputer. Tiba-tiba Gackt menoleh ke arah pintu toilet dan melihat Hideto di sana. Gackt terkejut setengah mati! Rupanya Hideto dan Himawari dari tadi di toilet kamarnya. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan saling memberi isyarat.

'Jangan keluar dulu,' ucap Gackt pada Hideto.

'Apa maksudmu?' tanya Hideto tidak mengerti.

Gackt melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya pada Hideto, memberi isyarat supaya dia tidak keluar dulu. Hideto tersenyum pada Gackt, memberi isyarat seolah berkata 'Aku mengerti'.

"Heii..! Kau dengar tidak?" tanya You kesal tidak mendapat respon dari Gackt.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Gackt terkejut.

"Dengar tidak yang kubicarakan tadi?"

"Ah..i, iya aku dengar."

"Kau bersikap aneh hari ini. Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya You curiga sambil melihat ke belakang.

"Ti, tidak ada apa-apa. Hahaha.."

_Syukurlah Hideto sudah bersembunyi._

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya," kata You tiba-tiba.

"What? Jangan!" teriak Gackt kencang, sanggup membuat You kaget.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" protes you tak kalah hebatnya.

"Toilet kamarku sedang rusak, pipa airnya tida bisa mengalirkan air jadi tidak bisa di gunakan," jawab Gackt bohong.

"Haah..hari ini aneh sekali. Rasanya ini hari sialku."

"Hahaha..mungkin semuanya hanya kebetulan. Oh ya! Kalau mau ke toilet bawah saja, di sana bisa digunakan," tawar Gackt.

"Ya sudahlah..aku turun."

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Hideto menunggu di dalam toilet dengan gelisah. Dia sibuk menguping di balik pintu kamar mandi dan mendengar pembicaraan dua laki-laki itu dengan seksama.

_Sepi? Apa mereka sudah keluar kamar ya?_ Pikir Hideto penasaran. _Atau aku keluar saja ya? Ah..nanti kalau mereka kembali bagaimana?_

"Lebih baik aku tunggu di sini saja."

Hideto mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman sambil menggendong Himawari. Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada tembok. Sesekali posisi gendongan tersebut berubah-ubah karena tangannya sudah mulai pegal. Tak terasa kedua mata indah Hideto mulai terpejam. Dia tertidur pulas dengan Himawari berada di gendongannya.

"Himawari sayang..," panggil Gackt seraya membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Dia melihat Hideto tengah tertidur bersama dengan Himawari.

"Kawaii..," gumam Gackt tanpa sadar.

_Apa yang kupikirkan? Bukankah Hideto sudah memiliki Tetsu? Ah..bodohnya aku ini. Aku tidak lagi memiliki kesempatan. Aku memang payah._

"Ungg.."

Terdengar erangan dari mulut Hideto. Pemuda manis itu membuka kedua matanya dan menatap sosok Gackt yang berdiri terpaku di depannya.

"Nee..kenapa Gakuto-san ada di sini?" tanya Hideto ramah.

"Kalian sudah boleh keluar sekarang. Tamuku sudah pergi," jawab Gackt dengan senyum masamnya.

"Ah..akhirnya.."

"Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu lama," ucap Gackt sambil mengambil Himawari dari Hideto untuk digendongnya. "Aduuhhh….Himawari-chan sudah bangun ya..? Hihihi," goda Gackt pada Himawari.

Himawari iut tertawa kecil bersama dengan Gackt. Di sampingnya Hideto sedang asyik melihat pemandangan indah dan penuh kehangatan kasih sayang seperti hubungan antar keluarga di antara Gackt dan Himawari. Sesaat Hideto membayangkan jika Gackt benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah pasti sayang keluarga. Tak terasa senyum muncul dari bibirnya.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu Hideto? Senyum-senyum sendiri..," kata Gackt sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Huh? Hahaha..iee Gakuto-san," ujar Hideto dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Terima kasih ya sudah menjaga Himawari."

"Sama-sama Gakuto-san, aku tidak keberatan kok."

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua sempat terdiam. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Suasana di antara mereka menjadi canggung.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang, ini sudah malam," ujar Hideto sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Hideto. Oh ya..bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang?" tawar kepada Hideto.

"Iee~ Tidak perlu repot Gakuto-san, aku bisa naik bus."

"Sungguh?"

"Uhm!" Hideto menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kuantar sampai depan rumah ya?"

"Boleh.."

Gackt meletakan Himawari di atas tempat tidur _king size_-nya. Lalu dua pemuda tampan itu keluar meninggalkan kamar Gackt dalam diam. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah dalam suasana canggung.

_Aku ingin bertanya tentang Tetsu, tapi..kurasa dia akan marah lagi padaku karena aku ikut campur urusannya. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Ini bukan saat yang tepat. Tapi kapan..? Kapan aku bisa bertanya padanya?_ Pikir Gackt dalam hati.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan rumah. Gackt membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Hideto.

"Ne~ Selamat malam, Gakuto-san," kata Hideto seraya berjalan menjauh dari rumah itu.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba Gackt menggenggam lengan kiri Hideto, seolah tak ingin membiarkan pemuda manis itu pergi dari hadapannya. Hideto menoleh ke arah Gackt dengan tatapan bingung. Gackt menatap Hideto dengan lembut.

_Jangan pergi Hideto_..ucap Gackt dalam hati.

"Ada apa Gakuto-san?" tanya Hideto sambil memiringkan kepalanya heran.

Gackt menggeleng pelan, "Hati-hati di jalan."

"Uhm! Jaa.."

Dengan berat hati Gackt melepas genggamannya pada Hideto. Dan Hideto pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area rumah Gackt.

.

.

.

*** 08.00 PM *****  
><strong>

Hideto berjalan santai menuju apartmennya yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Dari kejauhan dia melihat sesosok bayangan hitam tengah berdiri bersandar pada dinding gedung apartmennya. Siapa dia? Hideto berjalan dan semakin dekat ke arah sosok itu.

"Tetsu? Kau kah itu?" panggil Hideto pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Sang pemilik nama segera menoleh ke arah panggilan itu terdengar.

"Hideto? Akhirnya kau pulang juga," ujar Tetsu bahagia dan segera bangkit dari posisinya.

Hideto menatap Tetsu dengan tatapan merasa bersalah. Dia menundukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Tetsu. Tadi siang aku..tidak seharusnya aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa Hideto. Akulah yang salah. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan dulu penjelasanmu dengan baik," potong Tetsu cepat.

Perlahan Hideto tersenyum. Tanpa sadar dia berlari menerjang Tetsu dan memeluknya.

"Arigato Tetsu..," kata Hideto pelan.

Tetsu membalas pelukan Hideto dan mengusap rambut Hideto dengan lembut. Tetsu tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hideto.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari kejauhan ada sepasang mata yang menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik dua pemuda itu sedari tadi. Pemilik mata itu hanya bisa terdiam membisu di dalam mobil mewahnya.

_Kenapa aku merasa sakit melihat dia bersama dengannya? Apa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya?_ Tanya pemuda itu dalam hati.

Tangan putih pemuda itu men-starter mobil itu dan melajukannya kembali di jalanan.

Hideto melepas pelukannya pada Tetsu.

"Berapa lama kau di sini? Kenapa tidak menelfonku dulu kalau mau ke rumah? Ayo masuk, ish..pasti dari tadi kau kedinginan menunggu di luar..," tebak Hideto menawarkan (menyuruh) Tetsu untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

Setelah berada di dalam apartment Hideto, Tetsu duduk di atas kursi ruang tamu. Dia menunggu Hideto yang sedang membuatkan teh untuknya. Beberapa saat kemudian Hideto datang dari arah dapur dengan dua teh hangat di kedua tangannya. Diletakkannya dua teh gelas itu di atas meja. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi berhadapan dengan Tetsu mereka hanya di batasi dengan meja berukuran sedang.

"Err..kau datang ke sini hanya untuk soal yang tadi siang?" tanya Hideto ragu.

"Begitulah.. Aku sangat menyesal sudah mengatakan semua itu padamu," jawab Tetsu dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku juga salah. Tidak seharusnya aku memiliki pikiran untuk mengkhianati kalian."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Ngomong-ngomong..kalau kau hanya ingin minta maaf kau kan bisa melakukannya lewat telfon. Kenapa menungguku di depan rumah?"

"Entahlah..aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan."

"Kau aneh."

"Kau juga aneh."

"Hahahaha.."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Oh ya Tetsu, bagaimana kalau kita main game? Kita main Evangelion, pertarungan kita yang kemarin belum tuntas kan?" ajak Hideto bersemangat.

"Oke..! Kita selesaikan misi kita yang kemarin!" seru Tetsu menerima ajakan Hideto.

Akhirnya perseteruan mereka terselesaikan juga, berkat ikatan persahabatan mereka yang kuat. Mereka tidak sungkan-sungkan untuk mengakui kesalahan mereka masing-masing, dan saling mendukung satu sama lain. Di dinginnya malam ini menjadi hangat oleh keakraban antara Hideto dan Tetsu, serta suara gelak tawa bahagia mereka.

.

.

*** Minoru_666 ***

.

.

*** Next Day.. *  
><strong>

"Cuit..cuit…cuitttt.."

Suara burung-burung kecil bernyanyi dengan gembira dan saling bersaut-sautan menandakan hari ini adalah pagi yang sangat cerah. Terlihat orang-orang mulai beraktivitas, ada yang pergi bekerja, sekolah, para ibu rumah tangga sibuk menyapu halaman dan menyiram bunga. Hari inipun kesibukan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan biasanya dialami oleh Gackt. Hanya ada satu yang berbeda, ada Himawari di sampingnya. Pagi-pagi sekali Gackt harus memandikan Himawari sebelum berangkat kerja.

"Hm..tuangkan 3 sendok makan susu bubuk, dan campurkan air hangat..lalu..," ucap Gackt serius membaca dan mempratekkan petunjuk yang tertera pada kotak susu Himawari di dapur. "Violaa..! jadi!" seru Gackt senang.

Akhirnya susu botol untuk Himawari telah jadi. Diapun membersihkan bekas cecerah susu bubuk yang tumpah dimana-mana. Gackt tidak mau sampai ada yang melihat bekas-bekas itu dan berpikiran macam-macam tentangnya.

_Akhirnya aku berhasil!_ Seru Gackt dalam hati.

Gackt beranjak dari dapur itu sambil membawa sebotol susu. Lalu diapun berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Dia tidak menyadari keberadaan sang pelayan yang memperhatikan gerak-gerikya sedari tadi.

**Clek! **

Gackt membuka lalu menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

"Himawari~susunya sudah siaap…~" ujar Gackt seraya berjalan menuju tempat Himawari terbaring.

Himawari menyadari keberadaan Gackt. Dia tersenyum senang ketika melihat 'sang ayah' menhampirinya. Gackt memberikan susu botol itu untuk Himawari. Si kecil menerimanya dengan perasaan bahagia. Tak terasa jam dinding kamar Gackt telah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi. Gackt mulai bersiap-siap untuk bekerja.

"Selama aku pergi bekerja, kau harus di Haru no Tsuki. Ingat, jangan membuat repot mereka ya. Kau mengerti kan, Himawari?" pesan Gackt pada si kecil.

Yang diajak bicara hanya tertawa kecil. Gackt tersenyum melihat tingkah bayi Himawari. Secepat mungkin Gackt memasukkan perlengkapannya dan perlengkapan si kecil untuk dibawa nanti. Digendongnya Himawari di belakang. Lalu Gact berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati dia pergi menuju garasi mobil.

_Yang benar saja, aku harus mengendap-endap di rumahku sendiri?_

"Yogatta.."

Gackt dan Himawari masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di dalam garasi. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Gackt segera melajukan mobilnya di jalanan ibu kota yang padat. Kalau tidak cepat dia bisa terlambat.

**Broommm…~**

Suara mobil yang Gackt tumpangi melaju keluar garasi dengan kecepatan sedang. Sang pelayan tidak sengaja melihat mobil tuannya melaju menuju pintu keluar rumah.

"Ahh..! Tuan Gackt!" panggil pelayan itu sekeras mungkin.

Tetapi percuma, sekeras apapun dia berteriak tuannya tidak akan mendengarnya. Mobil sedan hitam itu terus melaju kencang. Sang pelayan hanya bisa menghela nafas heran dengan sikap sang majikan akhir-akhir ini.

Gackt menuju Haru no Tsuki dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sesampainya di sana dia segera menitipkan Himawari lalu mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat kerja. Hari ini dia menjadi _host_ di sebuah acara _talk show_ di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta. Setelah itu dia harus menuju studio rekaman untuk single keduanya yang berjudul **GHOST**. Dan terakhir, dia ada pemotretan untuk majalah fashion ternama. Gackt benar-benar sibuk.

**Di Studio Photo**

"Ya! Bagus! Sedikit miringkan kepala, cukup! 1..2..3..!"

**JEPREETTT…!**

"Sekali lagi tuan Gackt, kali ini keluarkan senyuman terbaik anda," kata sang photographer memberi arahan pose.

Dan Gackt pun melakukannya dengan sempurna.

**JPREEETTT…!**

"Oke…cukup! Pengambilan gambar sudah selesai. Hasilnya sangat memuaskan," puji sang Photographer itu. "Yang lain segera bereskan semua perlengkapan."

"Baik Pak!" seru para asistennya.

Sang photographer sibuk memberi instruksi kepada anak buahnya. Orang-orang di studio photo sibuk tapi di sela-sela kesibukkan mereka tidak lupa saling memberi ucapan terimakasih atas kerja keras yang berjalan dengan lancar hari ini.

"Fiuhh..akhirnya semuanya selesai. Sudah jam 7 malam, saatnya menjemput Himawari. Aku tidak mau Hima-chan menunggu lama," gumam Gackt seraya keluar meninggalkan studio photo itu.

**RRRRRrrrrrrr..RRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..**

Gackt meraih dan melihat layar ponselnya. Sebuah nomor tidak dikenal terlihat pada layar ponselnya.

_Di jam seperti ini? Apa You?_ Pikir Gackt seraya mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Gackt.

"_Moshi-moshi. Dengan tuan Gakuto Kamui? Kami dari Haru no Tsuki, ingin mengabarkan bahwa Himawari sedang demam tinggi sekarang_," ucap seorang wanita dari ujung sambungan telepon.

Dari suaranya, dia terlihat cemas. Gackt tersentak kaget.

"Apa? Hima-chan demam?"

"_Benar tuan! Kami sudah melakukan pencegahan untuk menurunkan demamnya, tetapi tidak berhasil!_"

"Baiklah saya segera ke sana, arigatou gozaimasu!"

**Piiipppp!**

**Brrroooommm…~! **

Gackt melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat, bisa dibilang selama perjalan dia mengebut. Dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hima.

"Hima-chan..bertahanlah sayang."

Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan tempat penitipan anak Haru no Tsuki. Gackt keluar dari dalam mobil dan bergegas masuk ke dalam tempat itu.

"Permisi!saya orang tua Himawari, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Gackt panik.

"Ah! Sebentar tuan, Himawari akan segera kemari," ujar sang resepsionis seraya berlari masuk ke dalam ruang penitipan.

Tidak lama kemudian sang pegawai keluar dari dalam ruang penitipan dengan Himawari dalam gendongannya. Tak lupa perlengkapan Himawari juga dibawanya. Gackt menggendong Himawari dengan hati-hati. Si kecil Himawari tengah tertidur. Gackt merasakan suhu tubuh Hima naik dan terasa panas.

"Maafkan kami tuan, kami hanya bisa melakukan ini. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin menurunkan demam Hima," kata pegawai itu penuh penyesalan.

"Kalian ini katanya penitipan anak, kenapa mengurus sebentar anak saya saja tidak becus! Apa tidak ada dokter di sini?" bentak Gackt

Sepertinya kali ini Gackt sangat sensitive kalau masalah sudah mengenai Himawari. Mungkin dia mulai menyukai bayi kecil itu.

"Maafkan kami tuan.."

"Ya sudah, mana perlengkapan anak saya?"

"I..i..ini tuan.."

Pegawai itu memberikan tas cukup besar yang berisi perlengkapan Himawari. Tas itu langsung disambar cukup kasar oleh Gackt.

"Terima kasih!" jawab Gackt ketus dan segera berjalan keluar. "Hima bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Begitu sampai di dalam mobilnya Gackt langsung tancap gas menuju rumah sakit. Gackt melajukan mobil sedan mewahnya dengan cepat. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas. Belum sampai di rumah sakit tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di depan mobilnya.

**Cekiirrrtttttt…! **

Mobil Gackt mengerem mendadak. Untunglah orang itu tidak sampai tertabrak. Gackt dan Himawari baik-baik saja begitu juga dengan orang itu. Orang berpakaian lusuh dan terlihat berantakan itu berjalan menuju jendela sampng Gact duduk. Jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi orang itu adalah seorang wanita. Dia terlihat ketakutan, seperti dikejar oleh penjahat.

**Dhok..dhok…dhokkkk…..!**

Wanita itu mengetuk kaca pintu mobil Gackt dengan panik. Sesekali gadis itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Kumohon..! Tolong aku..," pinta wanita itu dengan suara bergetar.

"A..a..apa?" tanya Gackt bingung seraya menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Saya mohon! Tolong saya! Seseorang ingin membunuh saya!"

"Ta..tapi..?"

Gackt masih tidak mengerti maksud ucapan wanita itu (_author: dasar! mau di bunuh tuh bang,#Bletakk! Kepala author benjol_)

"Please..saya mohon Tuan..," pinta wanita itu memelas.

Air mata mengalir dari mata kanan wanita itu. Wanita itu semakin ketakutan, dia menoleh ke belakang. Di sana terlihat sekelompok orang berjas rapi berwarna hitam berlari menuju wanita itu. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar ketakutan.

"Mereka mulai mendekat! Kumohon Tuan, tolong saya!"

"Ba, baiklah! Cepat masuk!"

Gackt membuka pintu belakang dengan cepat. Wanita itu degera masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan duduk di kursi belakang. Ditundukkan kepalanya dalam diam. Tubuhnya masih bergetar seperti orang menggigil kedinginan. Dicengkeram eratnya tangan kirinya yang berdarah.

"Hai! Berhenti! Jangan kabur kalian!" teriak seorang pemuda berjas hitam dengan nada mengancam.

"Ah! Cepat jalankan mobilnya Tuan!" pinta wanita itu cepat.

Gackt mengerti situasi ini, mirip dengan film-fim action yang sering ditayangkan di bioskop. Dengan cepat diapun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Dia ingin segera mengobati Himawari. Gackt melirik sekilas wanita itu melalui kaca di mobilnya. Diamatinya pakaian dan juga wajah wanita itu. Kemeja putihnya kotor akibat noda darah yang menempel. Wanita itu meringis kesakitan merasakan tangan kirinya yang terluka.

"Ma, maaf..apa anda terluka?" tanya Gackt ragu-ragu.

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan, "Tangan kiriku terkena pisau."

"Anda terluka! Kita ke rumah sakit saja ya? Sekalian, karena anakku juga demam. Dia membutuhkan dokter sekarang," tawar Gackt ke wanita itu.

Wanita itu diam saja karena menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Tetapi dia memberi isyarat mengganggukan kepalanya bertanda setuju. Mobil sedan mewah itu melaju cukup kencang menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Suster! Tolong anak saya! Anak saya demam tinggi! Dan wanita ini terluka," ucap Gackt pada salah seorang suster yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Nama anda?" tanya suster itu.

"Kamui."

"Baik Tuan Kamui, mohon tunggu sebentar," pinta suster penjaga itu dengan sopan.

Suster itu berlari ke dalam, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Gackt dan wanita itu duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Ah..aduh..," ucap wanita itu kesakitan.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah Nona," ujar Gackt mencoba menenangkan wanita itu.

Wanita itu mengangguk dalam diam.

"Kalau boleh tahu, orang tadi siapa? Kenapa mereka mengejar anda? Apa ada hubungan dengan anda?" tanya Gackt hati-hati.

Namun pertanyaan itu tidak di jawab dia sibuk menahan sakit lukanya sekarang.

"Nona..?"

Wanita itu menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah. Paras cantiknya tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang ingin men.."

"Maaf tuan Kamui, anda bisa menemui dokter anak sekarang," ucap seorang suster menginterupsi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita ini suster?" tanya Gackt khawatir.

"Nona ini bisa menuju ke ruang pengobatan di sebelah sana."

Sang suster menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud. Namun tempat itu berseberangan dengan tempat dokter anak tadi.

"Hm..maaf Nona, saya tidak bisa menemani anda," kata Gackt penuh penyesalan.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa tuan. Justru sayalah yang harusnya minta maaf sudah merepotkan anda. Dengan anda sudah menolong saya, saya sudah sangat bersyukur. Cepat sembuhkan dulu anak anda, dia butuh pertolongan."

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan meninggalkan Himawari dan Gackt. Gackt melihat punggung wanita itu sampai tak terlihat lagi di dalam kerumunan orang.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Dan siapa wanita itu?" tanya Gackt penasaran.

.

.

**~ To be Continue ~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Huaaaa….ga kerasa sudah Part 6 ini, author ingin di FF ini sudah mulai menceritakan problem-problemnya. Coz kalau di ulur-ulur mungkin ga bakal selesai dan membutuhkan Part yang sangat banyak!_

_Btw bagaimana dengan cerita di Part sesudahnya? Gomen ne terkesan lambat, so kali ini Author ngebut n' mempercepat jalan cerita di Part ini dan Part selanjutnya._

_Mohon dukungannya yah…para readers, caranya baca dan jangan lupa review ttg FF ini yah ;)_

_Tengkyu….Met ketemu ladi di chap selanjutnya_

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review:<strong>

**Kumiko29:** Makasih udah review fic ini ya.. Kalo mereka gak ketemu2 juga nanti ceritanya jadi semakin panjang.. Makanya sekarang mereka ketemu..

**Max Fujoshi:** Iya, bayi itu tiba-tiba muncul di halaman depan rumahnya Gackt :) Makasih ya udah mau review..

**futari chan:** Makasih dukungannya, dan makasih juga atas reviewnya..


	7. Part 7

_**A Misc. Plays/Musicals Fanfiction..**_

**Freedom Alliance (FA), present..**

**My Baby..**

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Drama, romance, comedy, SHONEN-AI, YAOI

**Disclaimer:** L'Arc~En~Ciel milik Ki/oon Records dan Sony Music

GACKT milik Nippon Crown dan Avex Trax

**Warning:** mengandung YAOI, Romance, Teka-Teki dan gaje, gak nyambung, dsb, Don't Like Don't Read!

**Pairing:** Gackt Camui x Hyde Laruku (GakuHai)

**Author: Minoru_666**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Pertemuan dua insan manusia Hyde Laruku dan Gackt. Sejalan dengan pertemanan mereka, tumbuh perasaan cinta di hati mereka masing-masing. Sayangnya mereka selalu menyangkal perasaan mereka, setiap hari mereka bertengkar dan bersikap jaim. Mungkin Tuhan geram melihat tingkah mereka akhirnya Tuhan berkehendak lain, mereka diberikan cobaan dan cobaan itu adalah menjadikan mereka sebagai orang tua angkat seorang bayi!

Apakah dengan cobaan itu mampu mempersatukan mereka? Mari kita cekidot sama-sama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>P<strong>**revious..**_

"Hm..maaf Nona, saya tidak bisa menemani anda," kata Gackt penuh penyesalan.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa tuan. Justru sayalah yang harusnya minta maaf sudah merepotkan anda. Dengan anda sudah menolong saya, saya sudah sangat bersyukur. Cepat sembuhkan dulu anak anda, dia butuh pertolongan."

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan meninggalkan Himawari dan Gackt. Gackt melihat punggung wanita itu sampai tak terlihat lagi di dalam kerumunan orang.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Dan siapa wanita itu?" tanya Gackt penasaran.

.

.

**MY BABY: PART 7**

* * *

><p>"Dengan orang tua Himawari?" tanya sang dokter spesialis anak kepada Gackt.<p>

Gackt terkejut, lalu dia menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"Iya, saya Dok," jawab Gackt.

"Anak anda hanya sakit demam biasa hanya saja spertinya dia kurang mendapat perhatian. Terutama..perhatian dari sang ibu. Di usianya yang masih sangat muda ini Himawari membutuhkan perhatian dari ibu yang telah melahirkannya," kata dokter itu.

"Eh..?"

"Selain itu ada baiknya jika anda mngajak Himawari jalan-jalan. Dia membutuhkan udara segar."

Gackt merasa pernyataan sang dokter sedikit aneh, namun kalau dipikir-pikir memang ada benarnya juga. Sejak ditemukannya Himawari tidak pernah diajak jalan-jalan meskipun hanya ke taman kompleks rumahnya. Gackt terlalu sibuk bekerja dan terpaksa Himawari seharian harus ke TPA. Lagipula kalaupun Gackt terang-terangan membawa Himawari, pers akan menggossipkan dia yang tidak-tidak.

_ARKH..! Pusing! Semuanya serba salah!_ Gackt mengerang dalam hati.

"Baiklah Dok, nanti akan saya lakukan. Lalu bagaimana dengan kondisi Himawari sekarang?"

"Syukurlah..si kecil demamnya sudah mulai turun. Mungkin dua hari lagi dia boleh pulang. Bahkan sekarang anda boleh menjenguk Himawari."

"Benarkah? Baiklah Dok, saya akan menjenguk anak saya dulu dan terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Gackt tersenyum senang tampak sekali wajah tampannya semakin tampan. Gackt pun segera masuk ke ruang rawat tempat Himawari berada. Perlahan-lahan Gackt berjalan menuju tempat Himawari tidur dengan nyenyak. Melihat wajah lucu dan gemas itu tanpa terasa Gackt tersenyum kecil. Diambilnya salah satu kursi di ruang VIP tempat Hima dirawat. Gackt duduk menyamankan tubuhnya dan mulai menyentuh tangan mungil, putih, dan lembut milik peri kecilnya sekarang. Sesekali dielus-elus tangan itu dan sesekali Gackt bergumam agar Hima cepat sembuh.

"HOOAAAAMmmmm….~!"

Tanpa terasa Gackt mulai mengantuk, akhirnya dia tertidur di samping tempat tidur Himawari.

**Di ruangan lain, masih di Rumah Sakit..**

Sang perawat sedang sibuk mengobati salah satu pasien wanita yang tadi bersama Gackt.

"Ahhh…~! Pelan-pelan sus," pinta wanita itu, sesekali dia meringis karena menahan perih akibat obat yang menempel di lukanya, yaa…wanita itu terkena tembakan di tangannya.

Beberapa lama kemudian akhirnya lukanya berhasil dibalut perban yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Suster, apakah saya boleh pulang sekarang?" tanya wanita misterius itu.

"Hari ini sudah boleh pulang kok. Hanya saja anda harus rawat jalan untuk menyembuhkan luka anda," jelas sang suster.

.

.

*** Minoru_666 ***

.

.

**Tik..Tok..Tik..Tok..~**

Di sebuah ruangan serba putih terasa kesunyian menyelimuti dua sosok manusia yang tengah tertidur lelap terbuai di alam mimpi. Suara jam dinding yang berdetikpun terdengar dengan indahnya. Hari sudah semakin malam. Jam dinding telah menunjukkan hampir jam enam sore. Terlihat suatu pergerakan dari jemari tangan Gackt. Jari telunjuknya bergerak sedikit, pertanda kalau sang aktor tampan itu mulai terbangun.

"HOAAAaaamm~"

Gackt menguap dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Perlahan-lahan Gackt membuka kedua matanya. Lalu dia mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya. DIlihatnya jam dinding di ruangan itu. Kedua matanya terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Huh? Sudah jam segini? Sial! Aku terlambat ke tempat kerja," keluh Gackt seraya meraih ponsel genggamnya dan dengan cepat secepat kilat jari-jarinya menekan tombol nomer ponsel sang manager.

_**Tut..tut...tuut.. Clek!**_

"_Gakuto! Kemana saja kau ini? Kau tidak ingat kalau kau ada jadwal wawancara hari ini?_" omel sang manager melalui sambungan telepon.

"Ahaha..gomen nasai. Tiba-tiba saja terjadi sesuatu. Ban mobilku bocor jadi aku harus membawanya ke bengkel," ucap Gackt bohong.

"_Oya? Kemarin kau bilang mobilmu baru selesai keluar dari bengkel kan?_"

"Eh? Benarkah? Oh iya! Itu mobilku yang satunya."

"_Ya sudahlah..dimana kau sekarang? Aku akan datang menjemputmu._"

"Ti, tidak perlu, mobilku sudah selesai diperbaiki. Sebentar lagi aku juga sampai di sana."

"_Ya sudah. Awas kalau kau tidak muncul dalam waktu 15 menit._"

**_Tut..tuuuut...tut.._**

Gackt menghela nafas lega. Tak disangka dia berhasil mengelabui sang manager. Kalau dia sampai tahu Gackt di rumah sakit bersama dengan Himawari pasti akan terjadi kekacauan. Dan hal itu tidak akan bagus untuk reputasinya. Gackt beranjak dari tempatnya lalu mengecup kening Himawari dengan penuh kasih sayang. Diapun melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

_Ah iya! Wanita itu! Apa dia baik-baik saja ya?_

Seorang suster berjalan melewati Gackt. Dia ingat suster itu adalah suster yang sama dengan suster yang mengantarkan wanita tadi. Dengan cepat Gackt berlari mengejar suster itu lalu menepuk bahunya pelan. Sang suster menoleh ke arah Gackt dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Maaf…permisi sus. Wanita yang bersama saya tadi apakah baik-baik saja?" tanya Gackt _to-the-point_.

"Oh, Misaki-san? Tenang saja Tuan, dia baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu menginap di rumah sakit," jawab sang suster ramah.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Bukannya dia sudah pulang bersama anda?"

"Apa? Dia sudah pulang?"

"Tadi nona itu bilang anda sudah menunggunya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang."

Jujur Gackt sedikit kecewa mendengarnya sebab dia ingin mengetahui lebih dalam tentang wanita itu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Gackt terdiam, suster itu juga terdiam.

"Tuan? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya sang suster.

"Ah, maaf…hahaha saya baik-baik saja. Oya, terima kasih informasinya."

Gackt membungkukan tubuhnya kepada sang suster sejenak. Suster itu membalasnya. Akhirnya Gackt melanjutkan perjalannya tapi kepalanya masih memikirkan nasib wanita itu. Dia penasaran, dia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada wanita itu walau dia tahu kalau itu semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Gackt menghela nafas. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah kesehatan Himawari dan juga harus bergegas ke tempat kerja karena dia sudah terlambat.

Di saat yang sama di salah satu sudut kota Tokyo yang ramai terlihat dua pemuda tampan berjalan dengan langkah ragu di pinggir jalan.

"Tetsu, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku menemui Ken dan Yukihiro? Aku takut mereka tidak mau memaafkanku," kata Hideto khawatir.

Sesekali dia meremas-remas ujung kemejanya dan tertunduk lesu. Tetsu menoleh ke samping kirinya dan melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Dia hanya tersenyum lembut seraya meraih tangan putih Hideto untuk memberi semangat.

"Jangan khawatir..kita adalah sahabat, jika kau menjelaskannya dengan perlahan pasti mereka akan mengerti," ujar Tetsu optimis.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah kafe kecil yang biasa menjadi tempat berkumpulnya para anggota Jerussalem's Rod. Tetsu meraih pegangan pintu hendak membukanya, tapi tiba-tiba tangan kanan Gackt menahan lengan Tetsu. Otomatis Tetsu meoleh ke arahnya. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas kalau Hideto masih merasa ragu dan dia gugup akan reaksi teman-teman mereka jika bertemu dengannya.

Tetsu melepas tangan Hideto dari lengannya. Tersenyum lembut lalu menggenggam tangan kanannya. Tetsu melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe itu sambil menggeret tubuh Hideto. Dengan terpaksa Hideto berjalan mengikutinya.

"HEY!" seru Tetsu pada kedua temannya yang ada di salah satu sudut meja dalam kafe. "Yo! Ken! Yukihiro!" panggilnya dengan ceria.

Yukishiro yang sedang asyik menyeruput orange jusnya terkejut dengan panggilan tiba-tiba dari Tetsu. Dia sedikit tersedak. Sedangkan Ken hanya melihat ke arah temannya itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Ohokk..ohokk…! Ah! Tetsu, jangan memanggil tiba-tiba!" keluh Yukishiro seraya mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

Tetsu tersenyum melihatnya. Sepertinya dia senang temannya tersedak.

Yukishiro melihat ke arah Tetsu dengan kesal. Ken juga melihat ke arahnya. Mereka berdua terdiam ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri di belakang Tetsu. Suasana terasa canggung. Yukishiro dan Ken mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah makanan yang ada di meja seolah enggan melihat Hideto. Sedangkan Hideto sendiri menyadari kecanggungan di antara mereka dari sikap kedua temannya itu. Hideto hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dan melihat ke bawah. Dia merasa bersalah kepada teman-temannya.

Tetsu melirik ke arah Hideto lalu melihat ke arah Ken dan Yukishiro. Dia mendengus. Tak lama kemudian dia menarik Hideto dan mereka duduk di dua kursi yang masih kosong di sana. Tetsu duduk di samping Hideto.

"Wah..ada banyak makanan. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar. Aku makan ya?" ujar Tetsu mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Makan saja, tidak apa-apa," sahut Ken seraya mengambil sebuah _potato chips_ di atas piring.

"Hideto, ayo makan," ajak Tetsu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Hideto hanya mengangguk kecil. Kedua matanya tidak sanggup menatap ke arah Ken maupun Yukishiro. Dia hanya melihat ke arah makana yang ada di atas meja.

"Well..apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Tetsu?" tanya Yukihiro tiba-tiba.

"Ah? Ahahaha..sampai lupa! Begini teman-teman, Hideto ingin mengklarifikasikan masalah yang kemarin," jawab Tetsu ramah sambil menepuk pelan pundak Hideto. Hideto yang merasakannya sedikit hanya bisa menoleh ke arah Tetsu.

"Oh," sahut Ken yang masih sibuk menyeruput kopinya. Terlihat jelas dia masih sedikit kesal oleh kelakuan sahabatnya itu jadi dia sedikit malas mendengarnya.

"Apa yang Hideto lakukan sebenarnya bukan salahnya juga, dia hanya ingin mengejar impiannya dalam bermusik jadi kumohon kalian untuk mengerti."

"Gomen ne..," kata Hideto lirih.

"Kau bilang bukan salahnya? Oh God! Dimana hati dan perasaannya? Dia berniat meninggalkan grup hanya untuk urusan pribadi!" ujar Yukishiro sarkastik.

"Mungkin kalian belum tahu cerita kenapa kami membenci agensi itu," timpal Ken serius.

Tetsu dan Hideto mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Ken. Yukishiro bersandar pada sandaran kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ken meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke atas meja. Mendadak suasana di antara empat orang itu terasa berat dan serius.

"Beberapa tahun lalu agensi itu dipegang oleh seorang produser bernama Takeshi Kaneshiro, pria berdarah Taiwan-Jepang. Dia sangat kuat dan mampu menggulingkan agensi hiburan lainnya. Terakhir yang aku tahu, orang itu berhasil membeli saham sebuah perusahaan ternama dan membuatnya bangkrut hingga sang pemilik jatuh miskin. Sedangkan artis-artis yang dibinanya entah kemana, padahal di perjanjiannya mereka akan diambil alih dan dipromosikan. Dia terkenal sangat kejam," papar Ken.

"Tapi orang yang kutemui bukan yang bernama Takeshi Kaneshiro, namanya You dan dia ramah," bantah Hideto.

"Hm..oya?" tanya Tetsu heran. "Lalu..kenapa orang yang ditemui Hideto bukan orang yang bernama Takeshi kaneshiro itu?"

"Semenjak putra semata wayangnya meninggal dia tampak stress. Suatu hari sang pemilik menghilang entah kemana dan kabarnya menjadi gila."

"APAA..?" teriak mereka secara bersamaan dan menarik perhatian pengunjung café tersebut. _(Author: haduhhh…kok jd pada ngerumpi yah….)_

"Hideto, apa benar pemilik agensi yang kau temui kemarin bukan yang bernama Takeshi Kaneshiro?" tanya Tetsu memastikan.

"Bukan, dia bernama You dan kurasa dia orangnya baik, ceria tapi kadang aneh sih..," jawab Hideto.

"Dan apa kau tahu Hideto, agensi yang akan mengontrakmu itu adalah agensi yang sama yang membuat lapangan pekerjaan kita hilang?" tanya Yukihiro. "Itulah sebab dari bangkrutnya agensi yang telah memberi kita pekerjaan."

Kedua mata Hideto terbelalak. Dia terkejut. Dia tidak percaya mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini. Selama Jerusallem's rod hengkang dari agensi itu, dia tidak pernah tahu alasan agensi itu tutup.

"Hei, Hideto? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tetsu khawatir.

Hideto tersadar dari shock-nya. "Ah! Maaf…aku baik-baik saja Tetsu, hanya saja a..aku.."

"Jadi itu sebabnya aku marah saat Hideto bergabung dengan agensi itu, aku tidak masalah kalau salah satu dari kita ada yang bersolo karir," sahut Ken.

"Benar. Awalnya aku setuju Hideto bersolo karir tetapi saat Ken bercerita beberapa hari yang lalu aku juga mulai tidak suka," lanjut Yukishiro.

"Ho..jadi alasan kalian itu, bukan karena iri atau semacamnya," ujar Tetsu mulai mengerti alasan teman-temannya itu.

Dia memperhatikan raut wajah Ken yang tenang, lalu beralih ke wajah Yukishiro yang masih terlihat kesal dan marah, dan terakhir memperhatikan air muka Hideto yang sedih dan penuh penyesalan. Dia bisa mengerti alasan Ken dan Yukishiro. Siapapun rasanya juga akan marah jika berada dalam situasi ini. Itu wajar. Tapi..dia memiliki alasan yang berbeda dari kedua temannya itu. Ada sesuatu yang sangat pribadi entah apa itu. Tetsu sendiri berulang kali membuang pikiran itu tetapi tidak bisa. Kalau dipikir terus mungkin dia bisa gila.

"Teman-teman..aku minta maaf," ujar Hideto seraya menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku..aku bersalah pada kalian. Harusnya aku tidak mencoba melakukan hal seperti itu tanpa berunding dulu dengan kalian. Maafkan aku."

Tiba-tiba Hideto beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, memohon maaf.

"Hahaha…tidak perlu khawatir Hideto. Kami sudah memaafkanmu, aku juga minta maaf karena langsung membencimu. Seharusnya kami memberitahu alasannya lebih awal," sahut Ken ceria lalu melihat ke arah Yukishiro yang masih kesal.

Menyadari tatapan Ken, Yukishiro memutar kedua matanya ke arah pemuda itu. Ken memberi isyarat agar Yukishiro mengucapkan sesuatu pada Hideto. Dia tahu kalau Yukishiro masih marah dan yakin tidak mudah baginya memaafkan Hideto. Yukishiro mendengus kesal.

"Iya, iya..sudahlah..hentikan semua ini. Permintaan maafmu diterima," kata Yukishiro.

Hideto berdiri tegak kembali.

"Ah~ akhirnya masalah kita sudah selesai, jadi semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman," ujar Tetsu senang.

"I, iya..," ujar Hideto mengangguk setuju.

Hideto duduk kembali di kursinya. Ken menawarkan makanan padanya. Dengan senang hati Hideto menerimanya. Yukishiro yang terlihat marah perlahan-lahan mulai menyunggingkan senyumannya lagi. Tetsu bahagia melihatnya.

Masalah di antara mereka sudah terselesaikan. Itulah sahabat sejati, meskipun di antara mereka berbeda pendapat tetapi mereka berhasil bersatu kembali, saling melindungi, dan saling percaya. Kafe kecil itupun menjadi saksi kuatnya persahabatan mereka. Dan meja mereka yang paling terlihat ramai akan gelak-tawa yang menghiasi suasana hangat di tempat itu. Keceriaan sangat terlihat di wajah tampan mereka.

.

.

.

Di sebuah mansion megah dengan halaman luas terlihat beberapa bodyguard berdiri di sekitar rumah itu. Menjaga rumah itu. Di dalam mansion itu terlihat seorang pria dengan pakaian mewah berdiri tegak di depan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam. Dialah sang pemilik rumah.

"DASAR KALIAN SEMUA BODOH!" bentak pemilik rumah itu sangat marah.

Sebuah majalah yang tadi dibacanya terlempar sekencang ke hadapan anak buahnya saat mendengar mereka gagal dalam bertugas.

"Cuma membawa wanita itu kemari saja kalian tidak mampu! Percuma aku membayar kalian mahal!"

"Ta..ta..tapi bos, wanita itu sangat pintar dan melawan. Ka..kami sedikit kewalahan menghadapinya," ujar salah satu anak buahnya memberanikan diri memberi alasan kegagalan mereka.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa? Kalian ini laki-laki bukan?"

Pria itu menggebrak meja kerjanya penuh amarah. Otot-otot di pelipisnya terlihat. Diapun menjentikkan tangannya memberi tanda pada sang asisten untuk mengambilkannya sesuatu. Sang asisten mengerti apa yang diminta bossnya. Dia langsung mengambil sesuatu di balik jas hitam yang dikenakannya. Sebuah benda berwarna hitam diserhakannya pada sang boss.

Boss itu menggenggamnya dengan kuat. Ditodongnya pistolnya ke arah anak buahnya tadi. Sang anak buah melihat ke arah pria itu. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Belum sempat dia berbicara tiba-tiba..

**DORRR! **

Suara tembakan menambah ketegangan di ruangan itu. Sebutir peluru tajam menembus kepala salah satu anak buahnya. Sementara itu anak buahnya yang lain hanya mampu terdiam tanpa kata melihat kemarahan sang boss. Mereka menunggu perintah sang majikan.

"Kalau kalian berani bertindak bodoh seperti tadi, jika di antara kalian bertindak sama seperti dia..maka nasib kalian akan sama seperti itu," ancam pria itu seraya melempar pistolnya pada sang asisten yang bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Ti, tidak Tuan. Maafkan kami," jawab mereka serentak.

"Bagus! Sekarang pergilah," perintah pria itu seraya duduk di kursi nyamannya.

"Baik!" jawab anak buahnya serentak seraya membungkuk memberi hormat. Detik kemudian mereka bergegas keluar dari ruangan sang boss.

Pria itu memutar kursi nyamannya menghadap ke jendela cukup besar di belakangnya. Dia menatap ke depan, taman kecil yang indah di balik jendela itu. Kedua matanya menerawang ke masa lalu. Dia teringat kembali akan kenangan-kenangan manis bersama putranya tercinta.

"Tunggu saja anakku, ayah akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu. Ayah tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu bahagia di atas penderitaanmu," ucap pria itu lirih.

Dia telah mengucapkan sebuah janji untuk anaknya, dia bertekad akan membahagiakan putranya bagaimanapun caranya. Sementara itu sang asisten hanya menatap sang boss dengan tatapan penuh arti.

**Tok..tok..tok..**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk seseorang.

"Masuk!" perintah pria itu seraya memutar kursinya menhadap ke mejanya kembali.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang maid yang tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Kaneshiro-sama, Yamamoto-san sudah datang. Beliau menunggu anda di ruang makan. Dan makan malam sudah siap," ucap sang maid sopan.

"Hmm, baiklah. Katakan padanya aku segera ke sana."

"Baik. Permisi, Kaneshiro-sama."

Maid itu membungkuk hormat lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

*** Minoru_666 ***

.

.

*** Next Day.. *  
><strong>

You duduk di salah satu kursi di kafetaria gedung perusahaannya. Secangkir cappocinno tergeletak di atas meja kaca di depannya. Sementara itu di sampingnya duduk seorang pria berjas abu-abu yang tidak lain adalah salah satu manager bagian studio rekaman di perusahaannya.

"Oya, You-san..bagaimana dengan calon vocalis kemarin? Kenapa kau belum membawanya kepada kami?" tanya menejer itu penasaran.

"Haah..itu dia yang menjadi masalah sekarang," jawab You dengan raut muka lesu. "Mungkin kita tidak bisa menjadikannya seorang bintang."

Manager itu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Padahal dia mempunyai talenta yang bagus, orang seperti itu seharusnya jangan kita sia-siakan."

"Aku sangat setuju dia menjadikan seorang bintang dengan talenta yang luar biasa yang dia punya, tetapi sepertinya dia tidak tertarik.."

"Rayu dia. Jangan sampai direbut agensi lain, karena aku yakin suatu saat dia akan menjadi bintang besar," saran sang manager.

"Mungkin akan kucoba sekali lagi mengajaknya bergabung," ujar You.

Seorang karyawan _custumer service_ berjalan ke arah meja You dan manager itu.

"Maaf bapak manager, ada tamu untuk anda. Beliau menunggu di ruangan anda," kata wanita itu.

"Oh? Baiklah, aku segera ke sana," jawab sang manager. "Oke, You aku pergi dulu."

"Ya. Terima kasih saranmu."

"Sama-sama. Semoga hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu."

Orang itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan You.

You bersandar pada kursinya. Menghela nafas lelah seraya menatap langit-langit kafetaria.

"Bagaimana caranya ya?" gumam You. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau aku minta orang terdekatnya saja?"

Tiba-tiba wajah You terlihat ceria. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari meninggalkan kafetaria begitu saja. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi mereka melihat You seperti itu, apalagi kalau tiba-tiba menemukan ide baru untuk perusahaan ini.

You terus berlari di sepanjang koridor perusahaannya tanpa memperhatikan para karyawan yang menatap heran ke arahnya. Tak terasa You telah sampai di lantai bawah. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti berlari. Kedua matanya menangkap sosok seorang pria muda, sahabat baiknya, yang tengah berjalan menuju bagian personalia. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Yo! Gackt!" seru You sambil berlari ke arah orang yang dipanggilnya itu.

"Ck! Kenapa dia lagi," gerutu Gackt.

"Hallo teman lamaku..?" sapa You seraya melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Gackt. "Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu. Apa kabar?"

"Sebagai koreksi, kemarin kita sudah bertemu," ujar Gackt datar.

"Jangan bicara begitu..satu hari itu kan lama bagiku, sahabatku tersayang.."

Seperti biasanya tingkah alay dan malu-maluinnya tetap ada dan itu membuat stress pria tampan bernama Gackt. Gackt hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata aneh dari sahabatnya itu. Kedua matanya melirik ke arah lain dengan malas. Sudah jelas para karyawan yang sedang melewati mereka langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah mereka berdua. Kelakuan aneh You selalu membawa bencana, terutama untuk Gackt.

"You lepaskan. Kau tidak malu karyawanmu melihat?"

Gackt berusaha melepaskan lengan You dari pundaknya. Tapi You malah semakin menguatkan lengannya pada sahabatnya itu. Bahkan melingkaran lengannya yang satunya ke pinggang Gackt. Kedua mata Gackt terbelalak.

"Wah..tuan You, ingat dengan anak-istri di rumah hahahaha..," ujar seorang karyawan yang berjalan melewati mereka. Karyawan itu tampak senang menggoda mereka.

Tiba-tiba Gackt menginjak kaki kiri You dengan kuat. Otomatis You melepas pelukannya dari Gackt. Dia mengerang sambil memegangi kaki kirinya yang sakit. Akhirnya Gackt berhasil terlepas dari sang pengganggu.

"Gackt! Kenapa tiba-tiba menginjak kakiku?" tanya You kesal.

"Mencegahmu melakukan tindakan aneh lebih jauh dan membuat gossip aneh di sini," jawab Gackt seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

You cemberut mendengarnya.

"Jangan-jangan..kau cemburu ya mendengar ucapan soal anak-istri tadi..? Ya kan..? Ayo mengaku..?" goda You dengan ceria.

Gackt mendengus. "Tidak," jawab Gackt datar.

"Ah..ayolah..mengaku saja, Gaku-chan.."

Sebuah _death glare_ terpancar dari kedua mata Gackt. You menelan ludahnya dengan paksa.

"Apa pukulanku kemarin masih kurang keras, You?" tanya Gackt tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Oh? Ti, tidak..haha..kurasa sudah cukup keras. Haha..," jawab You sambil tertawa hambar. _Gawat.._

"Selamat sore pak You dan pak Gackt," sapa karyawan yang lain.

Gackt dan You membalas sapaan tadi dengan anggukan. Lalu Gackt berjalan menjauh dari You. Dia melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Tapi tiba-tiba You menangkap lengan Gackt, mencegahnya pergi. Gackt menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Gackt dengan nada kesal.

"Jangan pergi..," jawab You memelas, _puppy eyes no jutsu_. "Gaku..jangan tinggalkan aku.."

_What the hell? Apa yang dipikirkannya sih?_ Tanya Gackt dalam hati.

"Aku mau pulang," ujar Gackt datar.

"Aku ikut!"

"Pulang saja ke rumahmu sana..jangan mengikutiku."

"Kalau aku tidak boleh mengikutimu, kalau begitu jangan pergi. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Gaku-chan."

_Gaku-chan?_ Pikir para karyawan yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya.

"Please..," pinta You masih dengan tatapan memelasnya.

Kesabaran Gackt sudah habis. Tangan kanannya tergenggam kuat. Tanpa aba-aba, Gackt menjitak kepala You dengan kerasnya.

"OUCH!" teriak You kesakitan. "Kau tega sekali, Gaku-chan!"

"Aku yakin kepalamu itu terbentur cukup keras, ada yang bergeser dan sampai membuatmu aneh begini. Aku hanya memperbaikinya ke tempat semula."

"Gaku-chan memang sadistic.."

_Dan kau tipe masochist begitu? Dasar_, pikir Gackt.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku 'Gaku-chan', kupastikan dimana kau akan berakhir," ancam Gackt tidak tahan.

"Dimana?"

"Pemakaman."

"Eh?"

Opera sabun gratis di lobbi perusahaan rekaman itu berakhir. Kedua pemerannya, Gackt dan You, telah pergi meninggalkan lokasi. Setelah usaha You meyakinkan Gackt dan sedikit _death glare_ dari Gackt, akhirnya dengan berat hati Gackt mengikuti You ke ruangannya. Mereka duduk di sofa di ruangan You. Wajah Gackt masih kesal.

"So..apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Gackt _to-the-point_.

"Kau mau membantuku?" tanya You balik.

"Bantu apa?"

"Sebenarnya orang yang kau rekomendasikan kemarin menolak tawaranku, tetapi aku masih ingin dia bergabung di agensi ini karena sayang sekali kemampuan bernyanyinya jadi sia-sia kalau hanya bernyanyi di Café atau bar."

"Hideto?"

You mengangguk.

"Kupikir kau.. Bukankah kau menyukainya?

"Huh? Apanya? Aku memang menyukainya, menyukai suaranya."

"Oh..lalu kenapa dia menolak?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku pikir dia akan bergabung tapi kurasa sejak dia ada masalah dengan temannya kemarin..si Tetsu."

Mendengar nama Tetsu dada Gackt terasa sakit. Apalagi menurut You, Hideto dan Tetsu memiliki hubungan spesial. Walau hal itu belum terbukti tapi besar kemungkinan mereka pacaran, apalagi mereka berada dalam grup band yang sama.

"Oya, kau mau membantuku untuk membujuk Hideto bergabung?" tanya You tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan kau saja? Ini pekerjaanmu, bukan pekerjaanku," jawab Gackt kesal.

"Aku tahu..tapi kulihat dari mata batinku kaulah orang yang bisa menaklukkan Hideto dalam hal ini. Kumohon Gackt, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku."

Tiba-tiba You beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berdiri di depan Gackt. Kedua matanya terlihat serius. Tiba-tiba dia berlutut, lalu menundukkan kepalanya sampai ke lantai seperti orang memberi hormat dengan formal. Menyembah raja atau kaisar.

"Kumohon padamu, Gackt-sama. Kumohon."

Gackt _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan You. Tadi di lobbi You melakukan dorama percintaan dan sekarang di ruangannya dia melakukan dorama lainnya. Hal ini semakin membuat Gackt yakin kalau ada yang salah dengan otak You. Atau sebenarnya You ingin menjadi artis seperti dirinya? Dia cukup hebat berakting. Dan sekali lagi kegiatan You itu mengundang perhatian para karyawan mereka yang sedang melewati ruangan itu.

"Berhenti menyembahku," perintah Gackt.

Tapi You tidak beranjak juga dari tempatnya.

"Aiish..Oke! Oke! Akan kuusahakan."

Sebenarnya Gackt enggan menemui Hideto untuk sementara waktu.

"Wah..! Yang benar? Arigato gozaimasu Gaku-chan, oops..maksudku Gackt-sama," ujar You dengan kedua mata berbinar.

You beranjak dari tempatnya berlutut. Dengan gerakan cepat dia memeluk Gackt erat. Sementara Gackt hanya melihatnya dengan heran. Gackt heran dengan dirinya sendiri yang bisa bersahabat dengan orang dengan kelakuan seaneh You. Tapi dia bersyukur dia tidak terkena virus aneh yang sama dengannya.

You telah kembali duduk di sofa.

"Oh ya..nanti malam ada pembukaan restoran baru keluargaku. Kau mau ikut kan, Gackt? Kau bisa mencicipi resep baru di sana," ajak You mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa You. Aku harus menjenguk bayi di rumah sakit," jawab Gackt tanpa sadar mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak dikatakannya.

"A..apa? Bayi? Bayi siapa Gackt?" tanya You curiga, dia mencium sesuatu yang aneh dari sahabatnya itu.

"Eh? Ah! A…anu….maksudku..," jawab Gackt tergagap.

"Hmm..bayi siapa Gackt?" tanya You dengan nada menginterograsi sambil memicingkan matanya, menatap penuh curiga.

Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuh Gackt. Tapi dia tetap berusaha bersikap tenang seolah ini adegan dalam movie.

"…"

"…"

Gackt belum menjawab pertanyaan You, dan You masih menatap dan menunggu jawaban dari sang sahabat.

"So..?" tanya You sekali lagi seraya lebih memajukan wajahnya kepada Gackt dengan mmasang wajah curiga. Tatapannya mengandung pertanyaan, '_Hei Gackt, bayi siapa itu? Aku menunggu jawabanmu._'

Gackt yang melihatnya semakin keringat dingin dan otomatis menelan susah payah ludahnya.

"Jangan salah paham dulu You! Bayi itu anak saudaraku dari keluarga ayahku, ja…jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh," jawab Gackt cepat dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya."

"Oke..oke~ Oya, kapan-kapan aku boleh menengoknya kan?" tanya You antusias.

"Boleh saja," jawab Gackt singkat.

"YAY!" seru You senang seperti anak kecil yang mendapat permen.

_D__asar..kenapa orang seperti dia bisa memiliki sebuah agensi terkenal seperti ini ya? Hahahah..masa bodoh meskipun dia aneh tapi dia orangnya supel dan ceria. _Ucap Gackt dalam hati dengan tersenyum manis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

**~ To be Continued ~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hallo..! Gomen ne terkesan lambat part 7-nya. Sudah empat bulan ceritanya gak diupdated. Hehe.. Sekali lagi gomen nasai..  
><em>

_Mohon dukungannya yah…para readers, caranya baca dan jangan lupa review ttg FF ini yah ;)_

_Tengkyu….Met ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnya_

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review:<strong>

**Kumiko29:** Makasih udah review fic ini ya.. You memang pengganggu dan iya yang melihat itu adalah Gackt, dia penasaran makanya mengikuti Hyde. Dia sedih melihat Hyde bersama dengan Tetsu.

**Refoneko:** Makasih dukungannya. Aku juga berharap begitu..mereka pasangan serasi. Yang seme cakep dna yang uke cantik nan imut.

**futari chan:** Makasih reviewnya. Masih ada ya? Haha..susahnya melawan typo.

**Hwang Yoo Mi:** Makasih udah review. Gackt dan Hyde itu penyanyi, coba deh cari di google..mereka terkenal lho.

**aida:** Maaf terlambat updated, maklum lagi sibuk. Hehe..


	8. Part 8

_**A Misc. Plays/Musicals Fanfiction..**_

**Freedom Alliance (FA), present..**

**My Baby..**

**Part 8**

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Drama, romance, comedy, SHONEN-AI, YAOI

**Disclaimer:** L'Arc~En~Ciel milik Ki/oon Records dan Sony Music

GACKT milik Nippon Crown dan Avex Trax

**Warning:** mengandung YAOI, Romance, Teka-Teki dan gaje, gak nyambung, dsb

**Pairing:** Gackt Camui x Hyde Laruku (GakuHai)

**Author: Minoru_666**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Pertemuan dua insan manusia Hyde Laruku dan Gackt. Sejalan dengan pertemanan mereka, tumbuh perasaan cinta di hati mereka masing-masing. Sayangnya mereka selalu menyangkal perasaan mereka, setiap hari mereka bertengkar dan bersikap jaim. Mungkin Tuhan geram melihat tingkah mereka akhirnya Tuhan berkehendak lain, mereka diberikan cobaan dan cobaan itu adalah menjadikan mereka sebagai orang tua angkat seorang bayi!

Apakah dengan cobaan itu mampu mempersatukan mereka? Mari kita cekidot sama-sama.

.

.

**MY BABY: PART 8**

* * *

><p>Sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju cukup kencang di padatnya jalan raya ibu kota. Mobil hitam itu melewati jalan menuju Rumah Sakit Tokyo. Pemilik mobil itu tidak lain adalah seorang aktor sekaligus penyanyi ternama, Gackt Camui. Semenjak menemukan seorang bayi di halaman rumahnya, Gackt menjadi lebih sering pergi membawa mobil sendiri daripada diantar sopirnya.<p>

Di dalam mobil itu terdengar suara musik mengalun dengan indahnya. Lagu yang diputar pada MP3 mobilnya merupakan lagu favoritnya, salah satunya lagu milik band indie yaitu Jerussalem's rod. Suara merdu nan indah masuk ke dalam gendang telinga Gackt, membuatnya teringat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan sosok pemuda mungil dan berwajah imut yang telah membuat hidup Gackt lebih berwarna. Hideto Takarai, sang vocalis. Nama itulah yang selalu menempel di ingatannya saat mendengar nyanyian indah Jerussalem's rod. Terkadang membuat Gackt tersenyum sendiri layaknya seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Tunggu! Jatuh cinta? Argh..apa yang kupikirkan? Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki! Enak saja, aku kan masih normal!"

Gackt mulai gerutu tidak jelas. Pikirannya mulai kacau hanya karena seorang Hideto. Gackt melihat keluar jendela mobilnya. Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari sang vocalis Jerussalem's rod. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya menangkap sosok seorang wanita cantik tengah berjalan di trotoar. Dilihat dari belakang rasanya sosok itu tidak asing bagi Gackt.

_Itu kan wanita yang kemarin!_ Pikir Gackt.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia menepikan mobilnya. Gackt keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mengikuti wanita berambut panjang itu. Wanita itu merasakan kehadiran Gackt. Tiba-tiba wanita itu mempercepat langah kedua kakinya. Gackt berlari mengejarnya. Tapi tindakan itu justru membuat wanita itu ketakutan, dia kira Gackt salah satu dari orang-orang berbaju hitam kemarin mencoba menangkapnya. Wanita itu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kok malah menjauh sih? CK!" tanya Gackt terheran-heran.

Gackt berlari kembali ke tempat mobilnya terparkir. Masuk ke dalam dan mengikuti ke arah wanita tadi berlari sebelum kehilangan jejaknya.

Sementara itu sang wanita misterius masih terus berlari kecil di trotoar. Dia tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki Gackt tapi dia mendengar sebuah mobil. Merasa mobil itu mengikutinya akhirnya wanita itu berlari secepat mungkin. Gackt mengeluarkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil.

"Hei nona! Jangan lari!" teriak Gackt.

Usaha Gackt sia-sia. Wanita itu terus berlari lalu berbelok di perempatan terdekat.

"Nona! Ini aku yang kemarin membawamu ke rumah sakit! Nona, jangan lari!"

Tidak mendapat respon yang diinginkan, Gackt mempercepat laju mobilnya. Tiba-tiba dia membanting setir kemudinya dan menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan wanita itu. Hampir saja wanita itu terserempet mobil hitam Gackt kalau tidak segera berhenti berlari.

**CEKIIITTTTTT!**

"Ini aku yang kemarin membawa nona ke rumah sakit," ucap Gackt seraya keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

Wanita itu melihat ke arah Gackt.

"Maaf, maafkan saya. Saya kira orang-orang yang kemarin. Sekali lagi mohon maaf," ucap wanita itu sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana lukamu? " tanya Gackt khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah lebih baik dari kemarin dan..terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya Tuan."

"Gackt. Panggil saja Gackt."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Gackt-san," ujar wanita itu seraya tersenyum ramah.

Gackt terdiam melihat senyum ramah wanita berparas cantik itu.

_Aiissshhh…manisnya kalau wanita itu tersenyum._ Pikir Gackt dalam hati. _(Editor: Playboy. Bukannya udah punya Hyde!)_

"Oya, nama anda?" tanya Gackt pada wanita itu.

"Maaf saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Ayumi Hamasaki."

"Nama yang bagus sesuai dengan orangnya."

_Kalau tidak salah dengar kemarin suster itu menyebutnya Misaki._ Pikir Gackt sedikit curiga.

"Oh iya, Hamasaki-san mau kemana?" tanya Gackt.

"Saya mau pulang untuk mempersiapkan makan malam."

Gackt melihat sekantong plastik penuh bahan makanan di kedua tangan Ayumi. Sepertinya dia baru selesai berbelanja di minimarket di sekitar sini. Kalau dia belanja di sekitar sini berarti rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini kan? Ayumi mengamati sekelilingnya dengan gelisah. Kedua matanya tersirat kewaspadaan. Tentu saja hal ini tidak terlewat oleh Gackt. Mungkin wanita di depannya ini masih trauma dan takut kalau-kalau orang-orang yang kemarin datang tiba-tiba.

"Hm..Hamasaki-san," panggil Gackt setelah beberapa saat tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Ya?" sahut Ayumi seraya menatap kedua mata Gackt.

"Bagaimana kalau saya mentraktir Anda? Ah, itupun kalau Anda tidak keberatan. Kapan-kapan begitu," tawar Gackt.

"Terima kasih Gackt-san, justru seharusnya sayalah yang mentraktir Anda."

"Tapi..apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau besok siang? Kebetulan sekarang saya ada urusan."

"Oh baik, tidak apa-apa."

"Ini no telepon saya," ucap Gackt seraya memberikan secarik kartu nama pada Ayumi. "Hubungi saya kapan dan tempatnya."

Ayumi menerima kartu nama berisi tulisan 'Gackt Camui' dengan warna emas dan di bawahnya ada nomor teleponnya. Ayumi mengamati kartu nama berwarna hitam itu. Terlihat elegan dan sangat-Gackt-sekali.

"Baik. Terima kasih Gackt-san."

"Sama-sama, Hamasaki-san."

"Uhm..saya pergi dulu Gackt-san. Jaa.."

"Jaa.."

Ayumi membungkuk pada Gackt, tersenyum kecil pada Gackt yang memperhatikan dengan seksama. Ayumi memiliki paras yang cantik tapi terlihat lebih cantik lagi saat dia tersenyum. Diapun berbalik meninggalkan Gackt yang masih terdiam di sana.

"Haah..cantiknya.. Dia lebih cantik dari wanita manapun yang pernah kutemui," gumam Gackt tanpa sadar dengan kedua matanya masih mengamati punggung Ayumi yang semakin jauh darinya.

Siluet dari Ayumi Hamasaki menghilang dari jarak pandang Gackt. Gackt pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia bergegas kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Hari sudah semakin malam dan dia harus segera menjenguk Himawari tercinta.

.

.

*** Minoru_666 ***

.

.

*** Next Day.. ***

**DUKK..**

"Hei! Kalau jalan pakai mata!" bentak seorang pria tua berwajah seram pada seorang pemuda berambut coklat.

"Gomen nasai, hounto ni gomen nasai," ucap Hideto meminta maaf.

"Dasar anak zaman sekarang," cemooh pria itu.

"Gomen nasai."

"Kalau dilihat-lihat kau manis juga."

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba pria itu menyeringai. Hideto menelan ludahnya dengan paksa.

"Gadis muda semanis dirimu terlihat cukup mnarik," ucap pria itu.

_Gadis? _Pikir Hideto_ sweatdrop._

"Ehm..maaf, tapi saya laki-laki," papar Hideto sesopan mungkin, takut membuat pria itu marah padanya.

"Hahaha..aku tahu caramu berpakaian memang tomboy, tapi jangan menyebut dirimu sendiri seperti itu nona."

Pria itu berjalan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Hideto berdiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku saja? Hm? Kujamin kau akan merasa puas."

_Bagaimana ini? Kenapa hal seperti ini selalu terjadi padaku?_

Hideto melangkah mundur satu langkah menjauh dari pria itu. Tapi sayang pria itu melangkah maju mendekatinya lagi. Hideto kembali melangkah mundur dan pria itu terus melangkah maju sampai akhirnya tubuh mungil Hideto menabrak dinding sebuah bangunan. Tidak ada jalan keluar lagi untuknya. Tubuh Hideto gemetar. Mimpi apa Hideto semalam sampai harus berakhir seperti ini? Di pagi yang indah dan cerah ini dia hrus bertemu dengan pria menyeramkan di depannya ini.

_Tolong! Siapapun tolong aku!_ Teriak Hideto dalam hati.

"Hideto!" teriak seorang pria memanggil nama pemuda itu.

Kedua laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Sekitar dua meter dari tempat mereka berada nampak seorang pria muda nan tampan dan modis berdiri tegap menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Ga, Gakuto-san," panggil Hideto lirih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Hideto? Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Gackt seraya meraih pergelangan tangan Hideto.

"Tunggu dulu!" cegah pria tadi.

"Apa?" tanya Gackt dingin seraya melempar _death glare_ ke arah pria itu.

Pria itu terdiam.

Gackt menarik Hideto menjauh dari tempat itu. Membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin dari pria mesum yang menggoda Hideto tadi. Terlihat kemarahan di kedua matanya. Sedangkan Hideto hanya pasrah mengikuti kemana Gackt pergi. Setidaknya dia terselamatkan. Sementara itu pria menyeramkan itu tercengang melihat Hideto ditarik pergi Gackt.

"Uhm..ehm..Gakuto-san. Uhm..," panggil Hideto ragu.

Tapi Gackt terus berjalan sampai melewati daerah pertokoan di area sekitar sana. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar panggilan Hideto.

_Pagi-pagi sudah harus melihat Hideto diganggu pria mesum itu. Hideto memang cantik, tapi tidak kusangka akan seperti ini. Damn it!_

"Gakuto-san?" panggil Hideto lagi.

Tiba-tiba Gackt menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Hideto.

"Ki, kita sudah jauh dari pria tadi. Bisa lepaskan tanganku?"

"Ah, maaf." Gackt melepas pergelangan tangan Hideto. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Gackt tiba-tiba.

Hideto menggangguk, "Ya. Arigato Gakuto-san."

"Doita. Kebetulan aku sedang ada di sekitar sini. Oya, kau mau kemana?"

"Aah..ehmm.. Eto, ke minimarket. Iya, ke minimarket," jawab Hideto sekenanya.

"Oh..aku ikut ya? Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Hideto mengangguk kecil. Sebenarnya dia masih merasa canggung bertemu lagi dengan Gackt seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak mungkin menolak pada orang yang telah menolongnya kan? Diapun berjalan bersebelahan dengan Gackt di samping kanannya. Tiba-tiba tangan kiri Gackt meraih tangan kanan Hideto. Lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. Hideto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pria di sampingnya.

_Huaaa…dia menggenggam tanganku!_ Ucap Hideto dalam hati sambil tersipu malu.

Gackt sendiri merasa nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini. Tangan Hideto terasa halus dan mungil dalam genggamannya. Dia terus menggenggamnya dengan erat seolah enggan untuk melepasnya. Tidak ingin kehilangan Hideto dari sisinya.

_Tangan Gakuto-san hangat_..pikir Hideto dengan semburat pink menghiasi pipinya.

Tangan kiri Hideto berada dadanya. Dia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Setiap kali dia berada di dekat Gackt, jantungnya selalu seperti ini. Hideto tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan jantungnya. Yang dia tahu dia menyukai moment-moment seperti ini. Dan sebuah senyum manis menghiasi paras cantiknya.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di minimarket, Gackt dan Hideto menjadi pusat perhatian pelanggan. Ketampanan dan pesona yang dimiliki Gackt membuat para kaum hawa melirik ke arahnya. Keimutan dan pesona yang dimiliki Hideto membuat kaum adam terpusat padanya.

_Gakuto-san selalu menarik perhatian orang_, pikir Hideto.

_Hideto selalu menarik perhatian orang_, pikir Gackt.

Hideto merasa gugup jika bersama Gackt entah apa alasannya, sesekali Hideto menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Jangan lupakan fakta tangan Hideto masih dalam genggaman tangan Gackt.

"Oke Hideto, kau mau belanja apa?" tanya Gackt antusias.

"Eh? Gakuto-san sendiri ingin belanja apa?" tanya balik Hideto.

"Entahlah.. Belum terpikirkan olehku."

"Aku juga," sahut Hideto lirih. Untunglah Gackt tidak mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau..kita makan kare?"

"Kare? Boleh juga."

"Oke kita beli bahan-bahannya," kata Gackt semangat.

Gackt menarik Hideto menuju tempat bahan-bahan membuat kare tersedia.

_Rasanya déjà vu_, pikir Gackt dan Hideto bersamaan.

Setelah bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan sudah didapat mereka langsung menuju kasir dan membayarnya. Kali ini Gackt yang membayar seluruh belanjaan Hideto. Lalu mereka keluar dari minimarket itu dengan kedua tangan masih tergenggam erat. Entah Gackt menyadarinya atau tidak menyadarinya atau sengaja pura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Gakuto-san," ucap Hideto seraya menunduk malu.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?"

"Eh?"

"Kebetulan aku mau ke rumah sakit," ujar Gackt seraya melihat ke arah lain.

_Gakuto-san sudah membayar belanjaan ini. Kurasa tidak apa-apa._

"Baiklah. Tapi siapa yang sakit?"

"Himawari. Beberapa hari yang lalu demam tinggi."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke rumah sakit, aku ingin menjenguk Hima."

Akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju rumah sakit yang kebetulan tak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan itu. Kedua tangan mereka masih bertautan.

Selama di perjalanan mereka berdua saling diam, tidak ada yang membuka suara sekedar basa-basi. Mereka merasa gugup satu sama lain. Gackt sesekali melirik ke Hideto, begitu pula sebaliknya Hideto juga melirik Gackt.

Beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah sakit. Merekapun masuk ke sana dan berjalan menuju tempat Himawari dirawat. Suasana rumah sakit tidak terlalu ramai di pagi itu. Yang terlihat hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang baru datang dan beberapa perawat yang berlalu-lalang sambil membawa peralatan rumah sakit.**  
><strong>

Sesampainya di kamar Himawari, Gackt langsung berjalan mendekat dimana Hima tidur. Gackt telah melepas genggaman tangannya pada Hideto. Hideto berjalan menghampiri Himawari.

"Selamat pagi, Hima..," sapa Gackt perhatian. "Coba tebak siapa yang Papa ajak kemari."

"Hai Hima. Masih ingat denganku kan?" sapa Hideto dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Hima melihat ke arah Hideto dan tersenyum senang.

"Haduh…kasihan sekali Hima," kata Hideto empati sambil mengelus-elus lembut rambut halus Hima. "Apa demamnya sudah turun Gakuto-san?"

"Ya, tinggal perawatan saja sampai Himawari dikatakan sembuh dan boleh pulang oleh dokter." jawab Gackt.

Dia terus melihat Himawari dan merasa kasihan karena salah satu tangan mungilnya tertancap jarum infuse. Dia berjanji dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam dia akan lebih memperhatikan Himawari. Dia tidak akan membiarkan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Walau tidak memiliki hubungan darah tapi Gackt merasa Himawari tercipta untuknya. Dia telah mengganggap Himawari selayaknya anaknya sendiri.

_"Anak anda hanya sakit demam biasa hanya saja sepertinya dia kurang mendapat perhatian. Terutama..perhatian dari sang ibu. Di usianya yang masih sangat muda ini Himawari membutuhkan perhatian dari ibu yang telah melahirkannya."_

Gackt teringat kembali kata-kata dokter yang merawat Himawari di malam itu.

_Ibu ya? Tapi..aku kan belum menikah. Bagaimana aku mendapat seorang ibu untuk Himawari?_

_Dimana aku bisa mendapatan ibu untuk Hima?_

"Gakuto-san..," panggil Hideto membuyarkan lamunan Gackt.

"Hn?" sahut Gackt tanpa mengalihkan kedua matanya dari Himawari.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu."

"Oh? Ah, iya tidak apa-apa.. Kalau ada waktu kau mampir kemari ya," ajak Gackt. "Ah..maksudku, Hima pasti senang melihatmu datang," sambung Gackt.

"Iya," jawab Hideto singkat. "Aku akan datang untuk Himawari."

"Kutunggu."

Hideto berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Gackt menatap Hideto dari belakang. Tiba-tiba Hdeto berhenti di depan pintu lalu menoleh ke arah Gackt.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gackt perhatian.

"Hmm..Gakuto-san. Ka, kalau tidak ke..keberatan, maukah kau ma…ma…makan malam di rumahku?" tanya Hideto terbata-bata.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hideto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke bawah. Dia sibuk meremas-remas ujung kaosnya tidak jelas dan dia tetap menundukkan wajah malu-malunya dari Gackt. Sesekali dia melihat Gackt untuk menanti jawaban dari pria tampan itu.

"Benar…? Apa aku boleh ikut makan malam bersamamu Hideto?" tanya Gackt tenang.

Tapi sebenarnya Gackt sangat senang. Andai saja dia berada di kamar pribadinya dan tidak ada orang yang melihat ingin sekali berteriak dengan lantang "Huaaa…~ Dia mengajakku makan malam! Yehaaaa~!" sambil menari-nari seenaknya dan hati berasa berbunga-bunga. Mungkin itu yang bisa menggambarkan sebagian perasaannya kali ini. Tetapi seperti biasanya dia menjaga _image_ sebagai seorang pria yang cool dan pastinya gengsi, terutama aneh kalau diajak makan malam oleh seorang lelaki rasa senangnya seperti seorang wanita yang tengah dilamar oleh calon suaminya.

_Calon suami? Apa yang kupikirkan sih?_ Tanya Gackt dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri.

Hideto mengangguk singkat.

"Boleh saja. Aku tidak sabar mencicipi masakan buatanmu."

"Benarkah? Ok, akan kubuatkan masakan makan malam yang lezat untukmu," sahut Hideto dengan ekspresi wajah senang.

Hideto membungkuk memberi hormat kemudian bergegas keluar meninggalkan kamar rawat Himawari secepat kilat. Hideto berhenti di depan pintu kamar dengan bibir tersenyum lebar. Dia senang. Wajahnya memerah ketika teringat apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

Di saat yang sama, di dalam kamar Himawari terlihat Gackt tersenyum bahagia seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas seperti seorang petinju yang berhasil memenangkan pertandingan pertamanya.

_Akhirnya..ada kesempatan untuk makan malam bersama dengan Hideto. Yeah!_ Teriak Gackt dalam hati.

_Akhirnya aku bisa mengajak Gakuto-san makan bersama_, batin Hideto.

_Tapi..bukankah ini artinya.. Kami berkencan?_ Pikir Gackt dan Hideto sama.

.

.

*** Minoru_666 ***

.

.

*** At So 'n Ey Music..** ***  
><strong>

Seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang berjalan dengan langkah cepat di sepanjang koridor. Para karyawan yang kebetulan melintas berhenti sejenak untuk menatap ke arahnya. Wanita berparas cantik itu terus berjalan sampai di depan sebuah pintu dengan papan nama "CEO, You". Dia berhenti di depan pintu. Tiba-tiba dia mendobrak pintu itu lebar-lebar.

You yang sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya otomatis melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Dia melihat wanita itu dengan heran.

"Hai Mana-chan. Apa kabar? Tumben kau datang menjengukku. Ada apa?" tanya You ceria.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi, ita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi," ujar Mana seraya berjalan menghampiri You.

"Huh?" tanya You bingung.

"Ikut aku sekarang juga."

"Ta, tapi.. Tapi aku ada pekerjaan di sini. Lihat saja banyak laporan yang harus kutandatangani."

"So..? Kau menolak?" tanya Mana sambil berkacak pinggang.

You mengangguk.

"Sayangnya aku tidak menerima jawaban 'tidak'. Ikut aku sekarang juga!"

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," ucap Mana seraya menarik lengan You dengan kasar.

Mana berjalan keluar ruang kerja sang CEO sambil menggeret You. Sang sekretaris menatap You dengan iba. You melirik ke arah sekretarisnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan segera kembali. Haha..," pesan You sambil tertawa hambar.

Mana dan You sampai di koridor yang kebetulan ada banyak karyawan berada di sana. Otomatis mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para karyawan. Mereka menatap You dengan heran dan penuh tanya. Apa yang dilakukan sang CEO kali ini sampai membuat Mana marah?

"Mana..," panggil You memelas.

"Apa?" sahut Mana tanpa mengalihkan pandangannnya ke depan.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Dan..apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?"

"Kau akan tahu kalau kita sudah sampai."

"Jangan katakan kalau kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Ya kan..?" goda You tiba-tiba.

Mana menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kedua mata You dengan tajam.

"Aku berbeda dengan Gackt yang bisa meladenimu dengan sabar, You," kata Mana dingin.

**Glek!**

You mengangguk dengan ragu. Dia tahu kalau saat ini Mana bukan dalam mood yang bisa diajak untuk bercanda.

_Jangan sampai dia mengacau di kantorku_, pikir You.

Mana kembali melangah dan masih menarik You dengan kasar. Tak terasa mereka sampai di lobbi gedung perusahaan rekaman itu. Mana menarik You keluar dari gedung. Mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil silver miliknya yang terparkir mains di depan gedung. Lalu mobil itupun melaju di jalanan ibu kota yang ramai.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Mana saat ini You tidak tahu. You hanya bisa melihat sahabatnya itu di belakang setir kemudi dan berdoa semoga nyawanya selamat. Kenapa? Karena Mana sedang mengemudikan mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi seolah tidak ada hari esok.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil Mana berhenti di depan sebuah kafe yang ramai. You menatap keluar melalui jendela mobil. Dia mengenali tempat itu, begitu pula dengan Mana. Tempat itu adalah Club Ki/on, kafe milik Chachamaru.

Mana keluar dari mobilnya. Menoleh ke arah You sambil memberi isyarat untuknya keluar dari dalam mobil. Tanpa pikir panjang You melangkah keluar lalu mengikuti langkah sahabatnya masuk ke dalam kafe itu. Sesampainya di dalam kafe mereka disambut dengan senyum ramah dari Chachamaru.

"Ayo masuk ke ruanganku," ajak Chachamaru ramah.

Mereka masuk ke bagian dalam kafe itu. Sebuah ruangan rapi denga pernak-pernik gitar mnghiasi ruang kerja Chachamaru. Dua sahabatnya itu tahu benar hobbi dan kesukaan Chachamaru, jadi mereka tidak heran lagi melihat keadaan ruangan tempat mereka berada saat ini. Tak jauh dari meja kerja Chachamaru terdapat tiga sofa biru laut _single_ yang ditata sedemikian rupa dengan sebuah meja kayu di tengahnya.

Chachamaru duduk di salah satu sofa. Lalu memberi isyarat pada You dan Mana untuk duduk di dua sofa yang masih tersisa.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya You heran sambil menatap kedua temannya.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh?" tanya Mana tiba-tiba.

"Soal apa?" sahut Chachamaru sambil bersandar di sofa nyamannya.

"Gackt. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Biasanya kalau kita mengajaknya keluar bersama dia tidak akan menolak kan?"

You dan Chachamaru mengangguk menyetujui.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sering menolak ajakanku," lanjut Mana. "Bukan hanya itu. Yang kudengar dari managernya dia lebih sering datang terlambat ke tempat kerja. Kadang suka bengong sendiri, suka melirik jam tangannya dengan frekuensi terlampau sering, dan suka terburu-buru pulang dengan alasan yang tidak jelas."

"Dari dulu dia suka bengong sendiri, itu normal untuknya," sahut You cuek.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikiran begitu. Tapi saat kutelpon ke rumahnya kata sopir pribadinya akhir-akhir ini dia lebih suka mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri."

"Mungkin dia ingin mencoba mandiri," tebak Chachamaru.

"Maru, dari dulu dia sudah mandiri."

"Atau..dia sedang jatuh cinta?" tambah You.

Kedua temannya melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'Apa-maksudmu?'. You melihat mereka lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Siapa tahu dia sedang pendekatan dengan seseorang. Yah..anggap saja kebetulan aku mengenal seseorang yang menarik perhatian Gackt akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin Gackt berusaha mendapatkan orang itu," jelas You.

"Siapa?" tanya Mana penasaran.

"Fufufufu..aku tidak akan memberitahu kalian. Belum saatnya."

"Kalau hanya masalah cinta dia tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dari kita kan?" tanya Chachamaru heran.

Mana mengangguk singkat.

**Tok..tok..tok..**

"Masuk!" perintah Chachamaru.

Seorang pelayan membawa tiga cangkir kopi di atas sebuah nampan silver. Pelayan itu masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Chachamaru. Dengan hati-hati dia meletakkan cangkir-cangkir itu di atas meja kayu. Begitu tugasnya selesai pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Chachamaru menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku..melihat Gackt keluar dari rumah sakit tadi pagi," kata Mana pelan tapi masih bisa didengar dua sahabatnya.

"Bersama dengan siapa?" tanya You.

"Dia sakit apa?" tanya Chachamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu dia sakit apa, tapi sepertinya dia sehat-sehat saja," jawab Mana.

"Berarti dia menjenguk seseorang!" seru You dan Chachamaru bersamaan.

"Mungkin.."

_Setahuku Hideto tidak sakit_, pikir You bingung.

Mana mengambil cangkir kopi yang ada di depannya. Menyesap kopinya yang beraroma nikmat.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu," ujar Chachamaru dengan wajah seirus.

"Hei, hei..untuk apa kita ikut cnmpur urusannya? Ini kan hidupnya jadi biarkan saja dia mau melakukan apa," timpal You.

"Memang kau tidak khawatir padanya?"

"Khawatir. Tapi apa kita tidak berlebihan?"

"Tidak," sahut Mana. "Kita tidak boleh membiarkan sahabat kita dalam kesulitan begitu saja. Setidaknya kita harus membantunya sedikit."

You menatap Mana. Chachamaru hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kita harus menyelidikinya. Mulai hari ini kita akan mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi."

"WHAT?" seru You tiba-tiba. _Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? Laporan-laporan yang harus kutandatangani?_

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," tambah Mana cepat.

You menatap Mana dengan kedua mata terbelalak. Chachamaru mengangguk menyetujui, lalu tersenyum kecil seraya mengambil cangkir kopinya. Sementara Mana melihat kedua sahabatnya dengan seringaian menghiasi paras cantiknya.

_Ini akan menjadi semakin menarik_, pikir Mana.

.

.

**~ To be Continued ~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hallo..! Apa kabar semuanya? Minoru hadir kembali.._

_Makasih buat para readers yag udah bersedia membaca karyaku ini. Aku senang kalian ada di sampingku (bukan secara harfiah sih..hehe).  
><em>

_Jangan lupa review yah.. Arigato dan met ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnya.._

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review:<strong>

**Kumiko29:** Makasih udah review. Gomen nasai, hounto ni gomen nasai.. (_ _) benar-benar gak sadar kalo ada typos itu. Baru ketahuan waktu dibaca ulang stelah posting. Sekali lagi maaf.

**futari chan:** Makasih reviewnya. Iya, ini udah diupdate kan? Selamat menikmati..

**Max Fujoshi:** Makasih udah review. Gackt emang agak bego. Tapi siapapun jg bakal berpikiran sm kalo misalnya ada di posisinya Gackt. Ya kan?

**Kaito Mine:** Makasih reviewnya. Iya, maaf masih ada typonya. GakuHai muncul lagi di chapter ini kok.


End file.
